MMPR: Day of the Green Ranger
by ChiBearsFan10125
Summary: MMPR Reboot. A government agency discovers an alien vessel and sends a team to check in out. By doing this, they unknowingly release an alien threat against our world. Now, the fate of the world is in the hands of 5 teenagers, selected by the Eltarian defender of Earth. But what happens when the government tries to get involved in fighting the aliens themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick preface before I start this story. This is a reboot of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger series. There are some big changes to the story, but the core rangers will be the same characters. This will delve into the characters lives outside of being a ranger more than the show did, as well as introduce a new obstacle for the rangers. It is going to be more serious than the show was, but it will not be "The Dark Knight" serious. I have had this idea for sometime, but never really made it into a story. A while back I tried to write a movie script using this idea, but didn't get too far into it. I do not own these characters. All things related to Power Rangers are owned by Saban.

**Chapter 1 **

In the middle of the deserts in western New Mexico, there is a large building. The building is surrounded by very tall electrical fences. On the building there are dozens of satellite dishes pointing in different directions.

This building belongs to the Department of Extra Terrestrial Activities, or D.E.T.A. D.E.T.A. is a secret organization within the United States Government. In the eyes of the general public, this organization does not exist. This organization is devoted to discovering everything about these creatures. The research is crucial, as it is there job to ensure the Earth's safety should any alien invasion occur. Though the Earth's knowledge of extra terrestrials is limited, it can be assured that there is other life out there.

Inside the building, hundreds of employees monitor computers, searching for any signs of life. Others conduct research on special weapons, trying to create weapons that could combat any extra terrestrials. All of the employees wear military like uniforms. These uniforms are black. On their chest is a logo that says D.E.T.A.

Nathan Jones is an employee of D.E.T.A. He is a Caucasian man, in his early 30's. He is a shorter man, with short brown hair. He is sitting at his desk, monitoring his computer, when the computer begins to beep rapidly.

"Mother of god!" he exclaims. "Sir! You may want to take a look at this."

John Harrison is the head of D.E.T.A. He is also Caucasian, in his late 30's and has black hair, that is starting grey. He stands at 6'3, and is very muscular. He also has a stern look on his face. It is rumored around the organization that he has never smiled. He walks over to Jones's desk.

"What is it, Jones?" Harrison says. "This had better be important." He looked hard at the screen, and then look at Jones. "What the hell is that?"

Jones begins to mumble "I'm not really sure.", but is cut off by Harrison.

"Speak up, Jones! Quit your mumbling and tell me what that is!"

"I have no idea." Jones says. Harrison glares at him. "It's not anything I'm familiar with. It could be a satellite, but it doesn't look like any satellite I've ever seen. Whatever it is, it's on a direct collision course with the moon."

"I want to know what that thing is." Harrison says. "Can anybody tell me anything about this thing?"

"Sir," Ashley Sullivan, another employee of D.E.T.A, who's desk is right next to Nathan Jones', says, "There appears to be alive in that thing."

"Alive?" Harrison says.

"Yes sir." Sullivan says. "I believe we've found ourselves some aliens."

Harrison looks over at Jones. "How long until that thing hits the moon?" He asks

"About 14 hours." Jones says. "There's no way we can redirect it in that amount of time."

"Redirect it?" Harrison says. "Who says anything about redirecting it. I want a team up there to examine that thing."

"Should I contact the White House?" Sullivan asks.

"No. Get Jackson and Nichols. Now."

Sullivan looks stunned. She stares at Harrison for a few seconds then speaks up. "But sir, our orders were to report…"

"I know what our orders were, but I'm in charge here!" Harrison shouts, cutting her off. "Until we have know what we're dealing with, no one else needs to know about this. Now get Jackson and Nichols ready. They are going up there to examine this thing. Tonight." Sullivan just stares him. "Now!" Harrison shouts again.

"Yes sir." Sullivan responds, sounding obviously frustrated.

* * *

Jason Lee Scott lies in his bed. His alarm clock is sounding. He turns off the alarm and rolls over. He slowly gets out of bed and gets on to his feet. It's the first day of his senior year of high school. He is a Caucasian young man, and is good sized. He stands at 6'1, and has large muscles. He lives in Angel Grove, California. He stretches for a moment, then pulls a pair of shorts and sleeveless red t-shirt. He runs down the stairs and sees his parents in the kitchen.

"Morning." Jason says to his mother.

"Good Morning" she says back to him.

"Man I can't believe summer's already over," Jason says. "It feels like I just got out. Why do I have to go back already?"

"I don't know, Jason." His mom says. "Do you like having a roof over your head and food on your table?"

"Oh, Yeah." Jason

"Then you have to go to school." Jason's dad says. "But don't worry about it, kid. Senior year of high school is one of the best years of your life. Your life is going to change a lot this year.

Jason pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits down next to his dad. "I've heard that, but I'm not sure if I believe it." Jason says. "Besides, I don't want my life to change. I like the way it is right now."

Jason dad shakes his head. "You don't have much of an option." He says. "You can't sit around and be a bum all your life."

Jason growls a bit, clearly upset. His mom notices this.

"What your father means is that you have to make a lot decisions that are going to impact your future this year." She says. "What college you want to go to next year, What you want your major to be, What you want to do for a living. All that starts this year."

"I guess, but I don't want to have to make those decisions." Jason says. He stands up and walks over to the sink. He rinses out of his bowl, and then puts it in the dishwasher. "I just want to have fun right now." He says.

"Trust me you'll have fun." His dad says. "But don't do that at the expense of thinking about your future."

Jason says "We'll see. Right now, I'm just planning on enjoying my senior."

"That's fine and good." His dad says. "But, if you don't think about the road ahead, eventually you're going to reach a fork in the road, and you won't know which way to go."

Jason grabs his backpack and storms toward the door. He opens the door, and as he's walking out the door, he looks back at his dad. "I'll buy a map." Jason says, then he walks out.

Sitting in front of Jason's house is a Black Sports Car. The license plate reads "Z Man 2". Behind the wheel is an African American young man. This is Jason's best friend, Zack Taylor. Jason opens up the passenger side door of the car and gets in.

"Man, when are you getting your own car so I can quit driving you around?" Zack

asks, jokingly. He starts to drive away.

"Not today, Zack." Jason says.

"Rough morning?" Zack says.

"I just want to take it easy, you know." Jason says. "It's my senior year, and I just figured that I could think about that, but no my parents are all like 'You gotta think about your future.' Man, screw that."

"I hear ya." Zack says. "My parents are the same way."

"Yeah, but at least your parents got you a car, so you can leave if you don't want to hear it." Jason responds and looks out the window.

"Hey, they didn't just give this car to me. I had to pay for half of it, plus gas and insurance."

"Whatever." Jason says. "I don't want to talk about it any more." There is a slight pause. "And it's not like I'm not thinking about my future." Jason starts again. "I do plenty of things that are good, like teaching those martial arts classes down at the youth center. Plus, over the summer I got certified to teach scuba diving."

Zack laughs. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore." he says.

"I don't." Jason stares out the window. He notices they drive past one of their friend's house. "You're not picking up Billy?" Jason asks.

"Nah. Billy worked at that computer store all summer, and saved up enough money for a car." Zack says.

"Oh yeah." Jason says. "That's right. What about Trini."

"Billy's giving her a ride." Zack says. "You're it, bro."

"Really?" Jason says. "Not even Kim?"

"Some new kid moved in next door to Kim." Zack says. "I don't know much about the guy, but Kim and him got to know each pretty well over the summer. She says that he's giving her a ride."

"Seems things are changing already." Jason says. "I'm not sure I like it."

* * *

Kimberly Hart is a beautiful young women. She is 5'7, with straight brown hair. She is a gymnast. She has been since she was a young child. Recently, though, Kim treats gymnastics as an escape. She comes from a very broken home. Her parents are recently divorced. She currently lives with her father. Her mother walked out on the family. At first Kim would get letters from her mom that she missed her and that it wasn't Kim that caused her to leave. However, Kim hasn't heard from her in the last few months. She walks down the stairs this morning and sees her father passed out on the couch.

"Dad, I'm leaving for school." Kim says to her father. He groins a bit and sits up. He looks at Kim.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"School, Dad. I'm leaving." She responds.

"Oh." Her dad says. She starts walking toward the door. "Wait." He says. "You're not riding with that black boy again, are you? I don't like him."

"His name is Zack, Dad, and no I'm riding with Tommy."

"Tommy?" He says "Who the hell is Tommy?"

"Mr. Oliver's nephew?" Kim says, sounding surprised her father doesn't know. Her father still has a puzzled look on his face. "He moved in a few months ago."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Her dad says. "Oh well. See you later." He then lies back down on the couch. Kim walks out the door and goes next door. She rings the door bell. The door is answered by a man in his late 30's with short spiky hair.

"Can I help you?" The man asks.

"Mr. Oliver. It's me, Kim, from next door." Kim says. "Tommy's giving me a ride to school this morning."

"Of course." Mr. Oliver says. "Tommy! The girl your giving a ride to school is here."

"I'll be there in a second." A voice says from a different room. A teenage Caucasian boy walks into the room. He has long brown hair. This is Tommy Oliver.

"Hey Kim." Tommy says. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kim says. Tommy's uncle looks at him.

"Something wrong, Uncle Frank?"

"Why weren't you ready sooner?" Mr. Oliver says. "Your parents sent you hear to learn some morals and straighten up, not slack off."

"Calm down, Uncle Frank." Tommy says. "I was ready to go. I just wasn't waiting by the front door. Not everything has to be perfect, you know."

"It does if you were in the military." His uncle quickly responds.

"I'm not in the military, am I?" Tommy says.

"No. You're not." His uncle says. "Your parents were thinking about it, though. They sent you here instead."

Kim just stands by the front door, looking awkward. "Maybe I should just go wait in the car…" She starts to say.

"No." Tommy says. "This will just take a minute."

"I'm sorry." His uncle says. "I didn't mean to snap on you, but your parents trusted me to help straighten you out. That's all I'm trying to do."

"It's OK." Tommy says. "Let's go Kim. See you later, Uncle Frank." He and Kim walk out the door and get into Tommy's car. They start driving to school. They sit in silence for a few seconds, then Tommy breaks the ice.

"Sorry you had to see that little outburst with my uncle." Tommy says.

"It's OK." Kim says.. They go back to sitting in silence. A few seconds later, Kim speaks up again. "Thanks for giving me a ride, by the way." She says.

"It's no problem." Tommy says.

"It was very nice of you to offer." Kim says. She stares out the window. "I mean, I'm sure Zack could have given me a ride, but it's much more convenient to ride with you since you are right next door."

"Don't worry about it." Tommy says. "It's a good way to get a friend. I didn't have very many friends back home, and I don't know if you'd call the ones I had 'friends'."

"What do you mean?" Kim says.

"The guys I hung out didn't care about anyone but themselves." Tommy says. "They would gladly throw me under the bus if it benefitted them."

"Well, that's horrible." Kim says. "You've got one friend, now. And I'm sure that the guys and Trini will like you."

"We'll see." Tommy says. "At least I don't have a reputation here. I can start fresh. The last thing I need is for people think of me as a member of that crowd."

They pull into the parking lot at the school. They get out of the car, and Tommy looks at Kim. She looks a little uncomfortable.

"Don't let that scare you off, though." Tommy says. "I came out here to change all that. I hated having that reputation. I couldn't do anything back home without a squad of police cars patrolling the area. It was hell."

"Nothing you say right now is going to scare me off." Kim says. "We've only hung out a few times. I'm not one to judge someone before I get to know them."

"It's refreshing to meet someone like that." Tommy says. They walk into the school.

"Well, thanks again for the ride." Kim says. "Do you think I could get a ride home?"

"You got it." Tommy says.

"Great!" Kim says. "Sounds like a plan. See you then, if I don't see you sooner." Then Kim walks off. Tommy sighs, and then walks in the opposite direction.

* * *

Harrison walks into the main area of the D.E.T.A. Headquarters. "Sullivan, report."

"The unknown object crashed into the moon around 1:15 this morning." Sullivan says.

"What about Jackson and Nichols?" Harrison says. "Have they been dispatched?"

"Our team was dispatched late last night, and has landed." Sullivan says. "We should be able to contact them, but have not heard from them since they landed. It is unknown whether they have found the object or not."

"Get me a headset! I want to talk to them." Harrison shouts.

"Right away, sir." Sullivan says. She gives a signal to one of the other employees in the room. He nods and runs out of the room. A few seconds later he comes back with a headset and walks up to Commander Harrison.

"Here you are, sir." He says. Harrison looks at him.

"Thank you, son." Harrison says. "Attention members of the exploratory mission on the moon. This is Commander John Harrison, do you read me?" There is no response. Harrison tries again. "Jackson, Nichols, this is Commander John Harrison of DETA. Do you read me?"

"Yes sir, This is captain Bucky Jackson and I read you loud and clear." Jackson says on the other end.

"Good." Harrison says, looking somewhat relieved. "Have you had any luck in locating the unknown object?"

"No sir, we have not." Jackson says over the headset. "It's so vast up here, we're not sure exactly where to start, but we'll keep looking."

Harrison covers the microphone and looks at Sullivan. "Do we know the general area of where the item landed?" He asks.

"I can't give you an exact location, but if these readings are correct, it looks to be somewhere in the Sea of Tranquility." She responds.

"That will give them a general idea of where to look." Harrison says. "Captain Jackson, we believe the unknown item landed somewhere in the Sea of Tranquility."

"Thank you, sir." Jackson responds.

"I want you to contact us the second you find something." Harrison says.

"We will sir." Jackson says. "Wait, hold on a second."

"What is it?" Harrison asks. "Did you find the unknown object?"

"I think we've found it. Tom, did you find something. We found something at least." Jackson says. There is a short pause. The people in the D.E.T.A. Headquarters sit in silence waiting for the next update. "I've never seen anything like this. It's definitely not from Earth. Man, this thing must have hit hard, it's really lodged in here. Whatever this thing is, it's huge. Should we open it up?"

"Yes. We need to know what it's in there." Harrison says.

"Alright. Here we go." Jackson says. There is a pause where we hear a few grunts from the astronauts. All the people in the D.E.T.A. headquarters look worried. "We've got it open, but now we can't see anything." Jackson says. "A lot of smoke came out of it. Something else came out of it, too. What are things?"

A lot of loud noise can be heard. The astronauts are clearly struggling. "What can you see?" Harrison says. "Captain, do you see?"

There is large, witch like cackle and large groan, followed by the two astronauts screaming. Then there is just static.

"We lost them!" Harrison says. "Damn! Contact the Military. We've got some sort of alien threat about to attack the Earth! Move people! This is the real deal!"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Jason, Zack, and Kim are walking out of a classroom. Jason looks upset. He looks at Zack.

"Man, I forgot how much I hate school." Jason says. "Can you believe Ms. Applebee? It's the first day and she's already assigning homework."

Zack shook his head. "I hear ya, man," Zack says. "I thought the first day was all about finding your way to class, getting handed a syllabus and then pretending to listen while the teacher goes over it. What kind of a teacher gives homework on the first day?

Jason stops at his locker and opens it up. "I don't know." He says. Then he looks over at Kim. "At least it was only a half day today, and we're done. How was your day, Kim?" Kim ignores him. She is just staring off into space, smiling. "Kim?" Jason says again. "Kim!" He finally shouts.

"What?" Kim says, finally looking at him. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"We hadn't noticed." Zack said. Jason hits him in the arm. "What?" Zack asks.

"Sorry Jase, I just was thinking about… something else" Kim says. "What did you ask?"

"Just forget it." Jason says. "It wasn't important anyway." Jason shuts his locker and begins to walk away. "I'll see you guys later." He says as he walks away.

"Look, Jase, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." Kim says.

"I said forget about it." Jason said. Then he walks away.

Kim looks at Zack. "What crawled up his butt?" She asks.

"He's just mad because his parents were riding him about his future this morning," Zack says. "But don't worry about him. He'll work it off this afternoon at the Youth Center."

Kim eyes widen " Oh, the Youth Center!" Kim says. "I completely forgot we were going there after school. I asked Tommy to give me a ride home and I'd feel like he'd think I'm a total bitch if I blew him off for you guys."

Zack laughs. "Now what would make him think that you were a bitch?" He says, sarcastically. Kim quickly jabs him in the arm. "Come on. Why does everyone keep doing that?" He says.

"Watch it, Zack." Kim says.

"I'm just messing with you, Kim." Zack says. "Why don't you invite him to join us?"

Kim looks shocked. "You sure?" She asks. "He's a little rough around the edges."

"I don't care about that." Zack says. "I'm sure the others won't either. As long as you like him, I like him, and judging by the way you've been smiling all day, I'd say I'm gonna like him a whole lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim says.

"Nothing." Zack says. "I'll see you at the Youth Center." He then spots a girl walking by. This girl is Angela Griggs. Angela is a 5'7 African American female. Zack had a crush on her all of last year, but she had a boyfriend. Zack heard a rumor over the summer that they had broken up and this was his chance. "Later, Kim. Yo, Angela. Wait up!" He shouts and runs after her.

Kim laughs at Zack. She shakes her head and starts walking the opposite direction, but doesn't turn and look. She bumps into a girl and she drops her book. Kim turns quickly. "I am so sorry!" Kim says. "I didn't mean to bump into.. .oh it's just you Trini."

The girl is Katrina "Trini" Kwan. She is an Asian American girl. She has long black hair, and is of average height. She is very smart. Next to her is a young Caucasian man wearing glasses. This is Billy Cranston. He is very smart, but also very nerdy. \

"It's just me?" Trini says.

"Oh wow." Kim says. "That came out wrong, I didn't mean that to sound…"

"I know what you meant." Trini says. "How are you, Kim?"

"Pretty good." Kim says. "Can't complain. How about you guys?"

"I'm doing well." Billy says.

"I've been pretty good, too." Trini says. "You going to the youth center with the guys?"

"Yeah." Kim answers. "I'm just looking for Tommy."

Trini gets a puzzled look on her face. "Who?" she asks.

"Oh, right. You haven't met him yet." Kim says. "He's Mr. Oliver nephew who moved in over the summer. He gave me a ride to school today and I asked him for a ride home. I forgot we were going to the Youth Center. I was gonna invite him to join us."

Billy started to smile. "Well, I for one, can't wait to meet him," he said. "I'm sure if he's a friend of yours then he's a great kid."

"Well, I'll see you over there, then." Trini says. "You ready to go Billy?"

"Yes, I am." Billy says. The two of them walk away. Kim starts to walk again. She sees Tommy standing down by the front door of the school. Tommy waives at her.

"Hey!" Tommy says. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"I just stopped to talk to some friends." Kim responds. "So, how was your first day at Angel Grove High."

"It was… school." Tommy says laughing. "It wasn't bad, but it's still school. So you ready to go?"

"Actually, I completely forgot this morning that I was supposed to go to the Youth Center with my friends after school today." Kim said. Tommy's smile disappered.

"Oh." Tommy said, sounding disappointed. "That's cool, I guess. I'll see you later, then?" Tommy starts to walk away.

"Wait." Kim says, stopping him. "I was wondering if you, maybe, like, wanted to join us?"

"Really?" Tommy says. "Man, that would be great."

"Yeah?" Kim says, laughing. "All right, let's go. Drive me?"

"Sure." Tommy says and they head for their car.

They drive away from the school. A short time later, they arrive at the Youth Center. In the Youth Center there is some workout equipment down low and some tables up high near a bar. Behind the bar is a heavyset man in his 30's. This man is Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center. Jason is hitting a punching bag in the workout area. Zack is down there with him. Kim and Tommy walk in and sit down with Billy and Trini.

"Hey guys." Kim says. "This is Tommy."

Trini reaches her hand out and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Tommy."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Billy says.

"Thanks." Tommy says.

"Oh, Tommy, this is Billy and Trini." Kim says.

"Ah." Tommy says.

"So, Thomas…" Billy says.

"Tommy." Tommy responds. "Call me Tommy."

"OK. Tommy, where are you from?" Billy asks.

"Around Los Angeles." Tommy responds.

"So why did you come to Angel Grove?" Trini asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Tommy responds.

"Why not?" Trini asks again.

"I just don't OK!" Tommy shouts. "God, what am I on trial." Tommy stands up and starts to walk away. Kim stands up and tries to stop him.

"Don't leave, Tommy." Kim says.

"I'm not!" He shouts at her. "I've gotta take a piss. Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Oh." Kim says and sits back down. Tommy walks off. They all sit in silence for a couple seconds exchanging a few glances. Finally, Trini breaks the silence.

"Well, Tommy seems… nice." She says.

"Yeah." Billy says. "He's very interesting… to say the least."

"Thanks for trying to get along with him." Kim says. "I don't know what it is. He was a lot nicer when it was just me." At this time, Zack and Jason walk up to the table. Zack leans in between Kim and Trini. He puts his arm around Kim.

"I know what it is." Zack says. The others look at him. "He wants to get in your pants."

Trini slaps him in the back of the head. Zack turns and looks at her. "Ow!" he shouts. "Why do people keep hitting me?"

"I hate to say it, but I think Zack's right." Jason says. "Why else would he be so nice to Kim and a jerk to the rest of you? Plus he's from LA, and things move a little bit faster there than they do here in Angel Grove."

"He wasn't being a jerk." Kim says defensively. "I guess he's just shy, but he's comfortable around me."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Zack says.

"By the way, Zack, what happened with you and Angela?" Kim asks. "I saw you went up to talk to her after school. I heard her and Brad broke up. Is that true?"

"Slow down, girl." Zack says. "I went up and talked to her, and it's true. For the first time in three years since we have been at Angel Grove High, Angela Griggs is a single woman."

"And she's still a single woman." Trini says. "He got shot down."

"I didn't get shot down." Zack says. "I didn't even ask her out. See, I knew by her subtle gestures that she wasn't ready to date anyone yet."

"She flat out told you 'Zack, if you're here to ask me out, you should know, I'm not ready to date yet.'" Trini says.

"Do you always have to do that?" Zack says. "Every time I try to tell a story she's gotta go and ruin it."

Trini laughs. "Yeah, well, it's just what I do." she says.

At this point, Ernie comes over to the table. "Hey guys. Here's that second round milkshakes you guys ordered." As Ernie says this, the ground begins to shake.

"What's going on!" Erine shouts, spilling the milkshakes on the ground.

"I believe the plates deep within the Earth are shifting causing a tremor in the Earth's surface." Billy says.

"What?" Kim shouts at him. "Billy, Speak English."

"Technically, Kim, that was English." Billy says.

"He means, EARTHQUAKE." Trini shouts.

"Let's get out of here!" Ernie shouts. He and all of the patrons in the Youth Center run for the door. The 5 teens, however remain in their seats.

"What's going on?" Jason yells. "I can't move!"

"Me either!" Zack shouts. As the last patron exits the youth center, the 5 teens starts to glow different colors: Jason in red, Billy in blue, Zack in a dark purple, Trini in Yellow, and Kim in Pink. Then the 5 glowing colors start to rise up and disappear.

* * *

D.E.T.A headquarters were buzzing with the news that aliens had been discovered.

"Sir, we were tracking the breathing activities of Jackson and Nichols." Jones says to Harrison. "Very shortly after the believed attacks, their breathing stopped. I believe we can call it, sir. Their gone."

Harrison sighs. "Well, OK." he says and walks away.

"Sir, do we have any idea what these things are?" Jones asks.

"Aliens." Harrison said.

"Anything else, sir?" Jones asks again.

"You were in the room, Jones." Harrison says. "You heard everything I heard. We have no idea what we are up against, but our finest men are being assembled. Men who have been training in alien combat for years." He begins to walk in to another room.

"But, sir." Jones says. "These are the first aliens we have ever discovered. These men have been training, yes, but we have no idea if their training is even remotely close to what they'll need to do to combat these aliens."

"Listen, Jones." Harrison, turning around, yells. "I already said we have no idea what we are up against! So unless you have some new information for me, I suggest you shut up and leave me be!"

"Yes sir." Jones says and turns and runs out. Harrison sighs again, as he sits down at his desk.

"I was hoping we would find life out there," He says out loud to himself. "But not like this."

* * *

The 5 teens land in a place full of advance technology. They land in a pile on the floor and stand up slowly, beginning to look around.

"OK, so, like, where are we?" Kim says.

"I have no idea." Trini says.

"Weren't we just at the youth center?" Zack says. "How'd we get here?"

"Calm down guys." Jason says. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. Billy, you're smart, explain this."

Billy is just looking around in awe. "I wish I could." Billy says. "I have no idea where we are or how we got here. My only guess would be that there was some sort of rip in the space-time continuum and we fell through it, but that seems highly unlikely."

"OK, well we don't know how we got here, or where here is, but I think the most logical next step would be to find a way out." Jason says. "We clearly don't belong here. This stuff is way beyond us."

They all start looking for an exit. Kim turns to her right and notices something moving. "Guys!" She shouts. "I think there is something else alive in here."

Jason and Zack get into a fighting stance as they await what comes out. The others step back.

"Who are you!" Jason shouts.

A robot moves out of the corner and steps toward them. Jason and Zack step back with the others. The robot is Alpha 5.

"Do not be alarmed humans." Alpha says.

"Wow!" Billy says. "No way. A fully sentient multi-functional automaton."

"A what?" Kim asks.

"A robot." Trini explains.

"Billy, Wait!" Jason says. "Who, or what, are you?"

"I am Alpha 5, Jason." Alpha says.

"How do you know my name?" Jason asks.

"All will be explained in time." Alpha says. "Now, I am the robotic assistant to Zordon, Eltarian defender of the Earth."

Zack leans over to Kim. "I'm beginning to wonder what Ernie put in those shakes." He says.

"Eltarian?" Billy asks. "You mean from the planet Eltar?"

"That's correct, Billy." Alpha responds.

"Wait, can we, like, come back to Earth, please." Kim says. "Where's Eltar and what's a Zordon."

"Eltar is supposedly a planet in a distant galaxy." Billy explains. "Legend has it that great power comes from Eltar, but no one has ever been able to locate it. Many scientists believe it's just a myth like Big Foot."

"I can assure you that Eltar is quite real." Alpha says.

"OK, but that still doesn't answer what a 'Zoltar' is or why it wanted us." Zack says.

"That is Zordon, Zackary," A voice from behind him says, "And that would be me."

Zack turns around to see a giant, blue, floating head in a plasma tube behind. Zack's mouth drops. "Oh, Hell No!" He shouts. "There is no way this is real!'

"It is Zackary." Zordon said. "I have summoned the five of you here because the Earth is endanger. Just a few minutes ago the Earth shook in a way that it hasn't shaken in over 10,000 years."

"It was just an Earthquake." Jason says. "They happen all the time. Nothing to get worked up over."

"That was no ordinary Earthquake, Jason." Alpha says.

"Alpha is correct." Zordon says. "That earthquake was not caused by shifting plates. It was caused by Rita Repulsa, Empress of Evil."

"Come again?" Trini says.

"Please turn around and observe the viewing globe." Zordon says. The teens turns around see a globe sitting there. As they look at it, images appear on there. They see an old woman dressed in a dark brown costume. She has two pointed hair cones, and a very pointed bra, and holds a large staff, that is rounded at the top.

"OK, you couldn't pay me to dress like that." Kim says."

"Do not be fooled by her looks, Rita Repulsa is one of the most evil creatures you will ever meet." Zordon says. "She destroys whatever planet she comes to. 10,000 years ago, she chose to destroy Earth. I tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful and sealed in a time warp. I managed to create this tube with which I am allowed to contact your world, but I cannot leave the time warp."

The teens exchange a series of glances. Jason looks up at the floating head again. "Time warp? Evil Empresses?" Jason says. "This all sounds like something out of a bad science fiction movie."

"It may seem hard to believe, but there is much more out there than the human race can even begin to comprehend." Zordon explains. "After she imprisoned me in this time warp, I recruited a team of mighty warriors to defeat her. We managed to seal her away and send her and her minions flying through space. We thought we had seen the last of her, but only a few hours ago, her prison crashed into the moon and was discovered by a team of astronauts. They released her, along with her minions, and now she wants destroy the Earth."

"OK, let's say all of this is true." Zack says. "This all seems unlikely, but even if it is true, what does it have to do with us? Why are we here?"

"I have selected the five of you to defend the Earth as Power Rangers." Zordon says. All the teens, except Jason, start laughing.

"You're joking, right?" Trini says. "I mean seriously, us? You want us to defend the Earth?"

"No offense, Zordon, but I think you might be losing it in your old age." Billy says. "We're not warriors. We're teenagers."

"I know." Zordon says. "I chose you not because of your fighting abilities, but because of the character traits you have shown. You will each be granted armor and a set of unique weapons. You will also each pilot a giant robotic weapon known as a Zord.

"Zackary Taylor!" Zack looks up at Zordon. "You are cunning, agile, and a skilled martial artist. Because of these skills, I have chosen you to be the Black Power Ranger. You will possess the Power Axe, which is a weapon that can be used as a blade or as a blaster, as well as the Mighty Mastodon Zord." Zack looks at Zordon. He has a confused look on his face. He then looks at his friends, who look just as confused as him.

"Kimberly Hart." Zordon says next. "You are kind and pure of heart. Your skills as a gymnast will also come in handy in the battle against Rita. Because of this, You have been chosen to be the Pink Power Ranger. Your Power Weapon is the Power Bow, a high powered bow and arrow which will stun the enemy. You will soar the skies with the Pterodactyl Zord." Kim looks at Jason and Trini.

"William Cranston," Zordon continues. "You are incredibly smart and your ability to think on your feet is unparalleled. You will make an excellent Blue Power Ranger. You will use the Power Lance and Triceratops Zord."

Next, Zordon goes on to talk about Trini. "Katrina Kwan. You possess compassion, quick wits and martial arts talent. These reasons make you the perfect candidate to be the Yellow Power Ranger. The Power Daggers and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord will be at your disposal."

At this point, Trini and Billy look at each other, very confused.

"Finally, Jason Lee Scott." Zordon says. "I have seen that you possess courage, strength, and the rare ability to defend yourself in any situation. You are a skilled martial artist and the only person I can image leading this team as the Red Power Ranger. The Power Sword and Tyrannosaurs Zord are yours to command."

Jason has a smile on his face. He steps forward. "Zordon, I am honored that you have selected me to be the leader of this team and I will do my best to not disappoint you." he says.

"I am pleased to here this, Jason." Zordon says. "I knew I could count on you."

"Oh come on!" Zack says. "You've got to be kidding me. Jason, you're buying this shit. We're not warriors."

"Zack's right, Jason." Trini says.

"Wow, someone said I was right twice in one day." Zack says. "That's a new record for me."

"Doesn't surprise me." Kim says. "Anyway, Jason, how are the 5 of us supposed to defend the Earth?"

"It does seem highly unlikely, Jason." Billy says. "I'm sorry, but I have to side with the others."

"Guys, just give this a chance." Jason says.

"Why should we?" Zack says. "Let's get out of here. Yo, Robot, how do we get out of here."

"The exits are located at the far end of either side of the Command Center." Alpha says.

"Command Center?" Zack says. "Whatever." The 4 teens, other than Jason, start walking toward the exits. "You coming, Jase?" Zack asks.

Jason looks back at Zordon, then at his friends. "I guess." he says. The teens all start to leave.

"Jason, wait." Zordon says. Jason stops and turns. "Alpha, give Jason the Power Morphers."

Alpha hands Jason a box. "What's this?" Jason asks.

"These are the Power Morphers." Zordon explains. "They are the keys to your powers."

Jason nods. "Alright. I'll try to talk some sense into them." Jason runs after the others.

Alpha looks up at Zordon. "Well that didn't go well." Alpha says. "What are we going to do know?"

"Patience, Alpha." Zordon says. "I have faith in the selection we've made."

END CHAPTER 2

Please read and review and tell me what you like and what you don't like. Though I know exactly what I want to do with this story, I'm writing this story for the readers. I want to know what the audience thinks. Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Many of the customers from the Youth Center are standing outside, after the Earthquake passed. Tommy is wondering around, looking throughout the crowd. He sees Ernie and walks over to him.

"Hey, you're the owner, right?" He asks.

"That me." Ernie says. "Call me Ernie."

"Have you seen Kim, or her friends?" Tommy asks. "I was with them, then I went to the bathroom, the Earthquake hit, and I haven't seen them since."

"I was actually delivering them some milkshakes when the Earthquake hit." Ernie says. "I yelled for everyone to get out. I figured they were behind me, but now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since."

"Could they still be inside?" Tommy says.

"I don't think so." Ernie says. "A police officer came by and says that no one was left inside. He said that he had to check out a few things, and as soon as he was done, we could go back in."

"If they're not out here, and they're not in there, then where did they go?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know." Ernie says. "It's not like those guys to ditch people."

"Well, thanks anyway Ernie." Tommy says. He turned and started to walk away and bumped into a larger teenager boy. Next to him was a skinny teenage boy. These are Fargas "Bulk" Bulkmeyer and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch. Bulk had long hair, and was wearing a bandana, baggy jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Skull also had long hair. He had on a read shirt, a brown leather jacket and skinny jeans.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you." Tommy says.

"You better be sorry." Bulk says. He then looks at Tommy. "Well, well, well. Looky what we have here, Skull."

"Who do you think you are?" Skull asks Tommy.

Tommy looks confused. "I think I'm Tommy Oliver, unless you guys know something I don't know."

"What do you think your doing hanging around my buddy's girl." Bulk asks.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what your talking about." Tommy says.

"Kimberly is Skull's girl." Bulk says.

"Yeah." Skull says. "Kimberly is mine."

"Oh, Skull." Tommy says. "Now I remember. Kim has mentioned you a few times. Funny, though, she didn't mention you her boyfriend. If I remember correctly she used the phrase 'He's a disgusting pig.'"

"Hey!" Skull says. "Now we may not be dating…"

"Really? Cause I thought we were." Tommy says, cutting him off. Bulk grabs him and picks him up.

"Shut up!" Bulk screams, and then throws him back.

"Kim and I aren't 'dating'," Skull says. "But, everyone knows that I've marked my territory."

"You peed on her?" Tommy says. "Weird. She doesn't seem like she'd be into that."

"OK, funny boy." Bulk says. "Let's see how funny you are after I smash your face in." Bulk pulls back his arm and throws a punch at Tommy. Tommy catches the punch and throws it down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tommy says. "You have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into."

"Well, then." Bulk says. "Let's find out." Bulk charges at Tommy, but Tommy jumps out of the way. Skull runs up behind the Tommy and tries to hold him still. Bulk winds up to punch him again. He throws the punch, but Tommy flips Skull over his back. Skull loses his grip and falls to the ground in front of Bulk. Tommy then does a sweeping leg kick on Bulk before Bulk's punch lands. Bulk loses his balance and falls on top of Skull.

"You want some more?" Tommy asks. Bulk and Skull slowly rise to their feet. Skull tries to throw another punch at Tommy, but Tommy grabs his fist, and twists his arm. He then throws Skull to the ground. Bulk is about ready to charge at Tommy when Ernie and a police officer run over. The police officer grabs Bulk and Ernie grabs Tommy.

"What is going on here?" The police officer shouts. "I'm Lt. Stone of the Angel Grove Police Department, and I demand an answer. What happened?"

"Lt. Stone!" Bulk says. "This boy just started beating up on us. We were just defending ourselves." Skull slowly rises to his feet.

"Yeah, defending ourselves." Skull says.

"Officer, don't listen to them." Tommy says. "I was just looking for a friend and accidentally bumped into them. I apologized, but they didn't seem to want to hear it. They then threatened me because I was hanging out with a girl that one of them was thinking about asking out. I told them I was still going to hang out with her, and they attacked me. I was the one defending myself. I'm a martial artist, sir. I would never use my abilities to attack someone else."

"What's your name, son." Lt. Stone asks.

"Tommy Oliver, sir." Tommy responds.

"He just moved in with his uncle, Frank Oliver." Ernie says.

"Oh, so you're the troublemaker." Lt. Stone says.

"What?" Tommy asks.

"I heard that his trouble making nephew was moving in with him." Lt. Stone says. "I guess your parents thought he could straighten you out, but it appears they were wrong."

"But, sir, I was just…" Tommy says.

"That's enough, Mr. Oliver." Lt. Stone says. "Now, since there were no serious injuries, I'm going to let you off with a warning, but be warned this type of behavior will not be accepted in Angel Grove. Now, get out of here, and stay out of trouble."

"Yes, officer." Tommy says. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, I didn't mean to."

"Sure." Lt. Stone says. Tommy runs off. Lt. Stone turns to Bulk and Skull. "As for you two, this is your last warning. Bulkmeyer, Skullovitch, if I catch you in another fight, I'm going to have to haul you in."

"Yes sir." Bulk and Skull say in unison.

"We won't get in no more fights." Skull says.

"Good." Lt. Stone says. He turns and starts to walk away. Bulk and Skull start walking in the opposite direction. They start to laugh.

"Yes sir." Bulk says mockingly. "Can you believe that jackass?"

"Yeah, us stop fighting." Skull says. "That's a good one."

* * *

Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack are standing outside the Command Center looking around.

"Great." Zack says. "Where the hell are we?"

"Relax, Zack." Billy says. "We're in the Jaques Mountains, about 4.3 miles outside of Angel Grove."

"4.3 miles?" Trini says.

"So, like, how do we get back?" Kim asks.

"We walk." Billy says.

"Over 4 miles?" Kim says. "You have got to be kidding me."

"None of us like this, Kim, but it's not like we have much of a choice." Zack responds. "Come on, this way." They start heading down a path. Jason runs out the door after them.

"Hey guys, wait up." Jason shouts. The other 4 teens turn and look at him.

"Finally come to your senses?" Zack asks.

"I came to talk to you guys." Jason says. "How can you just walk out on him like that? He wants us to save the world."

"Jason, you don't know what you're talking about." Zack says. "We were talking to a giant floating head."

"Yeah." Jason says. "All the more reason to believe him. If it had just been some random guy on the street offering us powers, then I'd be a little bit skeptical, but it wasn't."

"Look, Jason, we don't know anything about this Zordon." Trini says. "For all we know, this all could have been some sort of elaborate prank."

"Besides, weren't you the one whining about how you just wanted to have fun earlier." Zack asks. "How you didn't want any responsibilities?"

"That's different." Jason quickly responds.

"How?" Zack asks.

"Because this is important, dammit!" Jason says.

Zack chuckles a little bit. "Important?" He asks. "Yeah right. The only thing that has ever been important to you was you. What do you say to that?" Jason stands there in silence. He shakes head. "That's what I thought." Zack continues. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to get back to the city before sundown. Let's get going."

he teens, except Jason, start to walk down the path again. Jason just stands there a few seconds. Then he speaks up. "Guys wait." Jason says. The others just ignore him. He then takes a deep breath. "You're right."

"What?" Zack asks.

"You're right." Jason says. "Nothing has really ever been very important to me, but this is. Maybe I haven't been a model citizen in the past. Maybe I've come across as lazy and selfish. To be completely honest, I have been those things. So if you guys don't believe me when I say that this is actually important, I don't blame you. I wouldn't believe myself either. But guess what, I didn't make this decision. I didn't choose us to defend the Earth. Zordon did."

"Do you really think we can protect the world?" Trini asks.

"I do, Trini, and you know why?" Jason says. "Because Zordon believes that we can. He is the Eltarian defender of the Earth. It's his job to make sure this world is safe."

"Wow, you're really passionate about this." Kim says.

"You want to know why, Kim? Because I'm not viewing this as just another opportunity that I can pass up." Jason says. "It's not something I want to do; it's something I have to do. If you guys won't join me, then I guess I'll have to defend the Earth by myself, but promise me you'll at least think about it. Here, take these."

Jason pulls out the Power Morphers from his backpack. The others look at them.

"What are these?" Trini asks. "Billy?"

"I don't know." Billy says. "I've never seen anything like them."

Jason hands one to each of the teens. "Zordon said they are the keys to our powers." Jason says.

"Jason…" Kim says.

"Just think about it, OK?" Jason says.

"We'll think about it, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Zack says. "Now come on. We've got a long walk home. You coming Jason?"

Jason thinks for a second. "Yeah." he says. "It'll be safer for us to travel as a group."

The teens start to walk down the mountains. They follow a path that leads to the foot of the mountain. When the teens reach the bottom of the hill they stop for a very short break.

"Man, the least that floating head could've done was send us back." Zack says.

"I know I hate walking like this." Kim says.

"I'm just glad we're out of the mountains." Trini says. "I hate heights."

Billy looks at the others. "Now that we're at the foot of mountain, it should be a straight shot back to Angel Grove." he says.

"How much further, you think?" Zack asks.

"We're pretty close." Billy says. "Maybe 2 or 3 more miles"

"Really?" Kim says. "I'm tired. Can't we take a break."

"Will you quit whining, Kim?" Jason says. "If we take a break now, we won't get back to Angel Grove before sundown."

"Yeah, and there's no lights out here." Zack says. "It would be hard to get back then."

"Come on, guys, just five minutes?" Trini says. "It doesn't have to be a long break."

"Actually, I could go for a break myself." Billy says. "And if my calculations are correct. We should have another hour of sunlight. Five minutes wouldn't set us that far behind."

"Fine, five minutes, but then we have to get going again." Zack says.

Kim and Trini sit down on a big rock. Kim takes off her shoes and empties a couple rocks out of it.

"Man, I just want this to be over." Kim says. "Oh, man! I just thought about this. Tommy was still at the juice bar. How am I going to explain this to him."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Trini says.

"Really?" Kim says. "Think about what just happened. If you hadn't seen it with your own eyes, would you believe it?"

"Just tell him you left because of the Earthquake." Zack says. "Tell him you looked for him afterwards but couldn't find him."

"You want me to lie?" Kim says. She puts her shoes back on.

"No." Zack says. "That is mostly true. Just look around here for him. Then, everything is true."

"I guess." Kim says. She gets up and looks around the nearby trees. She spots something moving in the trees.

"Guys!" Kim says. "There's something else out here."

"What!" Jason shouts and runs over. The others come run over shortly.

"I don't see anything," Zack says. "Quit being paranoid." As he says this a few shadowy figures run behind them.

"OK, that time, I heard it." Trini says.

"Who's there!" Jason shouts. At that point tons of the shadowy figures surround them. They appear somewhat like humans, but not quite. Where there eyes and mouth should be, instead, has an empty black space. They move their arms up and down as they walk. They can't speak, but instead they make a gargling sounds.

"What are these things!" Trini shouts.

"They are not members of any species I am familiar with." Billy says.

"OK, so, I am officially freaked out." Kim says. "Let's get out of here." The teens start to run, kicking some of the grey creatures out of the way, but, seemingly out of nowhere, a large golden creature, that somewhat resembles a monkey, appears. I stands about 6 and a half feet tall and most of it's body is gold. It has two large wings coming out of it's back. The wings are black with gold on the top. It has a blue face, with red eye, and sharp white teeth.

The teens stop and stumble back. The grey creatures grab them, preventing the teens from running. The gold creature walks up to them.

"Greetings, humans." It says.

"What are you?" Jason shouts.

"Me? I'm Goldar." The creature says. "My empress has sent me, these putty patrollers, here to destroy this planet."

"Maybe that floating head was telling the truth after all." Zack says.

Goldar gets right in Zack's face. "Floating head?" He says. "Zordon? You know Zordon!" Zack can't speak. He can only nod. Goldar pulls his sword back. "Then you must be destroyed!" He begins to swing it at Zack, but Jason manages to break free of the hold the putties. He kicks Goldar in the chest, causing Goldar to drop his sword. Goldar stumbles back.

"Take that, you overgrown monkey!" Jason shouts. The other teens pull forward breaking free of the grip of the putties. "Guys, you take on those grey things. The Gold Monkey is mine!"

They begin to fight the putties. Zack gets into a fighting stance. He throws a kick and at one of the putties. That knocks it back down. He spins and hits another in the face, knocking that one to the ground.

Kim does a cartwheel to avoid being hit by a punch from one of the putties, and then jump kicks a different putty. She spins around, with arm outstretched, and knocks a couple of them back.

Trini stands in a boxing like stance. Putties keep throwing punches at her, but she keeps dodging them. After one throws a punch at her, she ducks, and comes up and knocks it in the face.

Billy keeps ducking and jumping to avoid being hit. He doesn't know much about martial arts, so he decides he best bet is to just keep moving.

Jason runs over to Goldar. Goldar looks at Jason and laughs. "Foolish human!" Goldar shouts. "Don't you know that an ordinary being such as yourself stands no chance against the great Goldar."

"We'll see about that." Jason says. Jason charges at Goldar. He throws a couple of punches, and tries a sweeping leg kick, but Goldar is not hurt. Goldar shoves Jason to the ground.

"Face it, human." Goldar says. "You cannot defeat me."

Jason slowly gets to his feet. He is breathing heavily. He looks at Goldar. "Do I look afraid?" he shouts.

"You should be!" Goldar responds. Goldar pull out a large sword and swings it at Jason. Jason jumps back to avoid getting it, and falls to the ground again. He takes off his backpack and pulls out his Power Morpher.

"Well, here goes nothing." Jason says. He pulls back the morpher, and then pushes it forward while flipping it. "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouts. Jason begins to glow a shade of red. Then armor appears on him. It is red, with a large white diamond across the chest. In the center of the of the diamond is the same logo that was on the power coin. He has a helmet with a mouthpiece and a vizor in the shape of a tyrannosaurus's mouth.

"What!" Goldar shouts.

The other teens also take notice of Jason morphing.

"Whoa!" Zack shouts.

"Amazing." Billy says.

"What do you think of my new look?" Jason says, now as the red ranger.

"A fancy costume won't save you." Goldar says. He again pulls his sword back to swing it at Jason. Jason pulls out his own sword, the Power Sword, and blocks Goldar's attack.

"You're not the only one with a sword, Goldar." He says. Jason then swings his sword at Goldar, striking the creature across the chest. Goldar falls to the ground.

Meanwhile, the other teens are not fairing as well with the putties. Billy is grabbed by two of them thrown to the ground. 3 putties come up behind Trini and start beating up on her. They then throw her on top of Billy. Kim and Zack also get thrown by the putties on top of their friends. They try to back away, but realize that they have been back into a corner.

"What do we do now?" Kim asks.

"I don't know, but we have to change something." Zack says. "We're getting our asses kicked out here."

"Any ideas Zack?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure even I like it." Zack says. He pulls out the power morpher that Jason gave him. He looks at the others. "I didn't want to be one of Zordon's 'Power Rangers', but it looks like now we have no choice. What do you guys say?"

The others look nervous, but reluctantly pull out their morphers as well. Each of them nods to each other.

"OK guys!" Zack yells. "It's morphin' time! Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!" Kim yells.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouts.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Trini shouts.

After each of the teens shouted out their respective animal, they all began to glow. Armor comes on them as well. Their armor is similar to Jason's, but each with their own color, and the helmets resembling that of their zords. Zack with black armor with helmet that resemble a Mastodon. Kim with pink armor with a helmet that resembled a pterodactyl. Billy with blue armor and a helmet that resembled a Triceratops. Trini with yellow armor and a helmet that resembled a Saber Tooth Tiger.

Now morphed the teens look at each other.

"Wow!" Zack says. "I never felt this kind of power."

"This is awesome!" Trini says.

"Let's kick some putty ass!" Kim shouts.

The ranger now begin the fight the putty with much more easy. Each of them pulls out a weapon and they begin to defeat the putties 1 by 1.

Zack pulls out an axe that he swings at the putties. Just one hit from the axe, and the putties fall to the ground. He then turns the axe around and uses the handle like a blaster, taking out multiple putties.

Billy pulls out a lance that he swings around. Though he was unskilled unmorphed, he masterfully commands the lance, now, and no putty can even come near him.

Trini pulls out a couple of daggers and begins to strike the putties. One starts to run at her, but she throws the daggers, hitting the putty in the chest, knocking it to the ground. She runs over to it, pulls out the daggers, and continues to fight.

Kim uses her Bow and Arrows to shoot the putties from a distance. She keeps an eye on her friends to make sure that they are fairing well and don't get ambushed.

As this is happening Jason continues to fight Goldar. Goldar is much more skilled than the putties. Jason and he exchange blows for a while. After realizing that Jason is not going to be defeated easily, Goldar pulls back. He call over the putties.

"This isn't over!" He shouts. Then he pulls his sword across his body. As he does this, he and the putties disappear.

The rangers all run over to Jason. "Power down!" He shouts, and the ranger all demorph back into their regular forms.

"Wow." Zack says. "Even I have to admit, that was pretty awesome."

"How did that even work?" Billy asks. "I mean the armor coming out of nowhere, our weapons coming out of nowhere, and us even having enough knowledge and skill to use those weapons. It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense." Jason says. "All that matters is that it worked. I doubt we've heard the last from that ugly gold monkey. We had better get back to the city."

The teens run off down the path back to the city. They are no longer simply friends. Now they are teammates in the fight against evil.

**END CHAPTER 3**

Please read and review. I know I'm not great at the action scenes, but I'm trying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harrison walks into the main computer room in the D.E.T.A. Headquarters.

"Sullivan!" Harrison shouts. Sullivan turns to him.

"Yes sir?" She responds.

"Is there any new information to report on these creatures?" He asks.

"Sir, we've told you all that we know for sure." Sullivan responds.

"For sure?" Harrison says.

"Yes sir." Sullivan responds. "There was some random encounter outside of a small town in California. We aren't sure it was aliens, however."

"What do we know about this encounter?" Harrison asks.

"All we know for sure is that there were 5 people walking outside the town of Angel Grove, California." Sullivan says. "All of a sudden, our scanners showed hundreds of people there for about 4 or 5 minutes. After that time passed, only the 5 people remained again."

"Do we know who these people were?" Harrison asks.

"Our scanners don't identify people." Sullivan says. "They only show us the heat signatures in an area."

"How long ago was this?" Harrison asks.

"Less than 10 minutes ago, sir." She responds.

"Thank you, Sullivan." Harrison says. Sullivan salutes and then Harrison walks away. He walks over to Jones' desk. "Jones, I want you to contact Colonel James Freeman."

"Freeman, sir?" Jones responds. "What for?"

"I want a task squad deployed to Angel Grove, California, immediately." Harrison says.

"Can I ask why?" Jones says.

"You can, but I don't have to answer." Harrison says. "Angel Grove, California. Task force." Jones just looks at him. "Now, Jones."

"But sir, what do you want me to tell Freeman?" Jones says. "He's not just going to send a task force there without a good reason."

"Tell Freeman that we believe there was alien attack outside the city. The people there need to be protected." Harrison says. "That good enough for you?"

"Yes, sir." Jones responds. "Right away, sir." He salutes. Harrison walks away. Jones picks up the phone and dials very quickly.

"Colonel Freeman, this Nathan Jones of D.E.T.A." Jones says. "We believe there was an alien attack outside a small town in California named Angel Grove. Commander Harrison wants a task force there, right away…" He pauses for a second, as Freeman says something on the other end. "No, we do not have confirmation of an attack, to my knowledge. I'm just following orders." Jones says again. There is another slight pause while Freeman is talking. "Of course, sir. I understand you can not devote a large portion of your men to an assumption. A small task force is all we ask." Jones says. "20 men sounds great. How soon can they get there?" Jones asks. "Within the hour? Sounds good. Thank you sir." Jones hangs up the phone. He walks over to Commander Harrison.

"Sir, I just got word from Colonel Freeman that a task force of 20 men will be in Angel Grove within the hour." Jones says.

"Good." Harrison says. "Now, get back to work."

* * *

Tommy walks his front door. He sees his uncle in the kitchen, on the phone. His uncle is nodding. Tommy sets his backpack down on the floor and walks into the kitchen.

"Uncle Frank, I'm home." Tommy says. Frank holds 1 finger up to Tommy, as if to indicate just one second.

"Well, thanks for calling." Frank says. "Yep, bye." He hangs up the phone and turns to Tommy. "Well, that was certainly an interesting phone conversation. You have something you want to tell me?"

"About what?" Tommy asks.

"That was Ernie from the Juice Bar." Frank says. Tommy's eyes widen.

"He called you?" Tommy asks.

"Of course he did." Frank says. "I have a right to know when my nephew is starting fights."

"I didn't start that fight!" Tommy shouts. "Those goons were threatening me. What was I supposed to do? Run away?"

"No, but…" Frank says. He pauses for a few seconds, then continues. "I'm just worried about you. You can't go getting in to fights. You're here to get straightened out. Your first day of school, and you're already in trouble."

"I'm not in any trouble." Tommy says. "I got a warning. That's it."

"A warning is still serious." Frank says. Tommy sighs. "What made these guys want to fight you anyway?"

"One of them has a crush on Kim." Tommy says. He chuckles a bit. "I also may have made some sarcastic comments that they didn't like."

"What are you and Kim dating now or something?" Frank asks.

"What?" Tommy says. "No. We're just hanging out."

"Did you tell these guys this?" Frank asks.

"Of course I did." Tommy says. "I'm a smart-ass, not a dumb-ass."

His uncle can only laugh. "You remind me so much of me at your age." He says.

Tommy looks at his uncle with a puzzled look. "What?" Tommy says. "One minute your hounding me about a fight, the next your telling me I'm like you. I'm nothing like you."

"You're into martial arts like I was." Frank says. "You get into fights with bullies like I did."

"OK, so I'm a little like you." Tommy says, smiling.

"There's a smile." Frank says. "That's what I like to see. You're a senior in high school, Tommy. I know this isn't how you planned it, but you should still try your best to enjoy it. But please, promise me you'll try to avoid getting in fights."

"I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Tommy says.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Frank says laughing.

* * *

The ranger teens come to the edge of the city. They look around.

"That's weird." Billy says.

"What's weird?" Kim asks. "Everything looks the same."

"That is what's weird." Billy says. "Why would the aliens attack outside the city, but not attack the city?"

"Don't think too hard about it." Zack says. "Looks like something big is about to go down." Zack points down to a street. Around 20 soldiers are standing at attention in the streets.

"I wonder what that's about." Trini asks.

"Gee, I wonder." Zack says, sarcastically. "Maybe it has something to do with imminent alien attack that is about to happen. I don't know. That's just a guess."

"Zack, shut up." Trini says. "We know about that attack, because Zordon told us. Otherwise, we'd have no clue. How would these guys know about it?"

"Oh… right." Zack says.

"Let's find out." Jason says. He takes off running towards the soldiers.

"Jason, wait!" Zack shouts. "Come on guys."

The other follow Jason towards the soldiers. A couple large men step out and stop the teens. They are dressed in Black Suits and are wearing sun glasses. They have name tags across their chest. One of the name tags reads "T. Wells". The other reads "J. Parker".

"Can I help you kids with something?" Wells asks.

"We just wanted to know what this was about." Jason says. "It's not too often we get the military in Angel Grove."

"Sorry, but that information is classified." Parker says. "Now, I'd advise you kids to go home."

"Of course." Jason says. "Sorry for bothering you. Come on guys." The teens, except Zack start to walk away. Zack looks at the men who stopped them.

"Is there something else?" Wells asks Zack.

"Is this about the aliens?" Zack asks. Both men quickly pull out guns from holsters on their sides and point the guns at Zack. The other teens realize Zack didn't follow them and turn around to see this. They run to his side.

"What do you kids know about aliens?" Wells asks. Zack is frozen.

"Please don't shoot me." Zack says.

"Sir, we don't know anything about any aliens." Jason says. "We went for a hike just outside of town, and we saw something that looked kind of odd. This guy is obsessed with aliens, and swears it was one. The rest of us told him he was delusional. That's why we came to ask questions in the first place. To convince him that there were no aliens."

"Oh." The men both say. They put their guns away. Wells looks at Jason. "What is your name, son?"

"Jason Lee Scott." He says.

"Well, Jason, like we said, any and all information regarding why these soldiers are here is classified." Parker says.

"Right." Jason says. "Let's get out of here." The rangers start to walk away. Jason motions his head to the right, telling the others to go that way. They follow him into an alley.

"OK, that was weird." Kim says.

"They know something." Trini says.

"What gave it away?" Zack asks, sarcastically. "When they pulled a gun on me when I brought up aliens? That could mean anything."

"Could you quit with the sarcasm, Zack?" Jason asks. "It's getting old."

"Sorry." Zack responds.

"Now I think our first order of business should be to figure out what they know." Jason says.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Billy asks. "These are military professionals who have been entrusted with classified information. They're not just going to give it up."

"I don't know," Jason says "but, we can't just do nothing."

"Why not?" Zack says. "I'm great at doing nothing. Doing nothing is one of my best things." Jason shoots him a dirty look. Zack sees this. "What? I wasn't being sarcastic." He says.

Jason shakes his head. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out. For now, we should probably head home. It's getting kind of late. Our parents might get worried if we're out too much later."

"Alright, let's head home." Trini says. They try to move, but are unable to.

"Um… guys." Kim says.

"Not again." Zack says. The teens start to glow the five colors again, and teleport away.

* * *

The teens land back in the command center. Alpha is standing by the computer system pressing buttons.

"Welcome back, rangers." Zordon says. "I am pleased that you have accepted your roles as the Power Rangers."

"Hold on a second." Zack says. "First of all, you have to quit teleporting us without any warning. Seriously, it's getting annoying. Secondly, we didn't 'accept our roles'. That gold monkey and those grey goons forced our hand."

"Regardless, you are the Power Rangers, now." Zordon says. "The powers have bonded with you."

"Say what, now?" Zack says.

"Zack, do you ever shut up?" Trini asks. "Zordon, what do you mean, bonded with us?"

"The powers can only be used by those who are considered worthy to be Power Rangers." Zordon explains. "Once they have been activated, without a stronger power source, the powers can not be transferred."

"So, I guess that means we're stuck." Trini says.

"Come on, guys." Jason says. "Look at the bright side. We get to protect the Earth."

"Now that you are officially the Power Rangers, there are 3 rules you must abide by." Zordon explains. The teens turn and look at him. "1. Never use your power for personal gain, 2. Never escalate a fight unless Rita, or another evil force, forces you, and 3. Never reveal your identity. No one must know you are the Power Rangers."

"I have a slightly unrelated question." Billy states.

"Yes, Billy?" Zordon responds.

"Who were those guys that attacked us?" Billy asks. "I know the monkey said his name was Goldar and he called those grey things putty patrollers, but what are they?"

"Goldar is second in command to Rita Repulsa." Zordon says. "He is a powerful warrior, and committed to helping his empress succeed in her goals. The putties are Rita's foot soldiers. Not very smart, but very easy for Rita to mass produce. While most fights will feature some sort of field general, it's likely Rita will also send the putties to give her a numbers advantage."

"OK." Billy says. "But why did they attack us, and not the city?"

"That, I can not say." Zordon says. "I fear Rita was looking for me, but I do not know this."

"Why would Rita be looking for you?" Jason asks.

"I am the only being that can stop her." Zordon explains. "The Power Coins are the only known power source strong enough to stop her. She wouldn't have known I had already granted you the powers. I believe she was trying to stop me from giving anyone these powers. You 5 are now the most important people on Earth. Without you, the Earth will fall."

"What about the military?" Billy asks. "Surely they will try to stop her. They've already dispatched a task force to Angel Grove."

"Your planet's soldiers will not be able to protect it from Rita." Alpha says. "Their weapons will be ineffective against her forces."

"I think you underestimate our military." Trini says.

"I think you underestimate Rita." Zordon says.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asks. "We can't just sit around here, and wait for an attack. We have our own lives. And if we're not supposed to reveal our identities, then you can't just teleport whenever you need us."

"I understand Jason." Zordon explains. He nods to Alpha. Alpha walks away. "At this time, you will return to your normal lives until Rita's next attack. Alpha has been working on a communication device that will allow you us to contact you or you to contact us. Also, it will allow you to access the teleportation grid, allowing you teleport to any location needed. Remember, this is for ranger duties only."

Alpha comes back with a box. He opens it up. The communication devices look like watches, only instead of keeping track of the time, it has a mini speaker and microphone in it. Each one has a slight tint to it, indicating which ranger gets which communicator.

The rangers each grab a communicator and put it on their wrists. "Now Rangers," Zordon says "it is time for you to head home. I will call you if you are needed. May the Power protect you."

The rangers nod. They press the button the side of their communicators and teleport away.

* * *

Rita sits in her palace on the moon.

"Ah!" She exclaims. "It is good to be back after all these years." She says.

A monster, with white fur covering it's body, and wearing blue overalls, walks into the room. This is Finster, Rita's smartest servant. His role is mainly to create monsters for her.

"My queen." Finster says. "Goldar is returning to the palace."

"What?" She exclaims. Then Goldar walks in. Rita looks at him. "Why have you returned?"

"Empress Rita, I come with terrible news." Goldar says. "I could not find Zordon's command center, but instead, came across a group of teenagers. They have been given the Power Coins. They were able to defeat us."

Rita let's out a frustrated scream. "So, Zordon still has to turn to humans to do his dirty work." She says.

"They are no ordinary humans." Goldar says. "The Power Coins gave them great powers, turning them into mighty warriors known as the Power Rangers."

"I know what the Power Coins do!" Rita says. "Idiot." Goldar snarls.

"My queen, perhaps I should dispatch a monster to take care of the rangers." Finster suggests.

"Yes, yes." Rita says. "That is an excellent idea, Finster, but which monster shall we use?"

"My empress, give me another chance." Goldar says. "Now that I know what I am up against, I am sure I can defeat them."

"No." Rita says. "You are too valuable to me, Goldar. We don't know what this new team of Rangers is capable of. Finster's monsters are strong, fearless creatures, and we can create more if we have to."

"I understand." Goldar says, and then he turns and walks away. Rita turns to Finster.

"Now, which creature shall you create?" Rita says.

She follows Finster into his laboratory. In his lab, there is a large pile of a special clay that Finster uses to shape monsters. There is also a large machine in which he inserts the clay monsters. This machine transforms the special clay monsters into real live creatures. Next to the machine is a table, and on that table is a book. That book features all the monsters that Finster is capable of making.

"Take a look through the book, my queen, and pick out one you like." Finster says.

"They're all just so evil." Rita says. "Can't you make them all?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, but no." Finster says. "The machine can only create one monster at a time. If I create a second monster from the book, the first creature will disappear. Putties are the only thing that I can mass produce."

Rita lets out a frustrated sigh. "Well, then, let's use this one." She points to a monster on the page.

"Ah yes, the mighty Minotaur." Finster says. "An excellent choice. The Minotaur is one of my strongest monsters. With the head of a bull, but the body of a strong man, it serves as a challenge for even the most skilled warriors. It carries a large club and a shield and can…"

Rita cuts him off. "Save the scouting report for someone who cares, Finster. Just make the monster already. And as soon as your finished, send it to city nearest to where Goldar was. That ought to draw the Power Rangers out."

"Yes, my queen." Finster says. "Right away." He begins molding the clay.

* * *

An African American man in a military uniform walks back and forth in front of the 20 soldiers. This is Colonel James Freeman. He stands at 6'5, and weighs 220 pounds of pure muscle. His head is shaved. He addresses the troops who have been assigned to Angel Grove.

"I am Colonel James Freeman." He says. "We have been dispatched to this location because of a possible alien attack in the nearby areas. Now, personally, I believe this is a bunch of bullshit, but Commander Harrison is a friend, and he asked me to have a team here, so I obliged. Be ready, men. While I don't buy it, it is a possible that there could be an alien in the area."

The soldiers all salute and say "Yes Sir!" in unison.

Freeman nods and walks off to the side. The soldiers break out of formation, staying in groups of about 4 or 5 people.

One group features only 3 soldiers. One these soldiers laughs. "Can you believe this shit?" one of them asks.

"Shut up, Miller." one of the others says.

"Lighten up, Jackson." The third soldier says.

"Yeah." Miller says. "Listen to Butler, Jackson. You're not telling me you're actually buying this shit, are you? Seriously. Aliens?"

"Yeah, I guess it does sounds far fetched." Jackson says. "It's just, our orders were to be stationed here. We signed up to serve. We're supposed to just follow the orders we're given. Right?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Butler says. He laughs. "I needed the break anyway." Miller joins in laughing. Jackson even chuckles.

Their laughter is quickly interrupted by one of their fellow soldiers screaming. "Hey! What the…" This soldier doesn't get to finish, as he is knocked out. The soldiers turn to see what is going on. There, standing in the streets, is the Minotaur monster. He hit the first soldier with his club and then he let out a loud roar. He then charges at another group, knocking them back. The rest of soldiers pull out their guns.

Jackson turns to Miller. "You were saying?"

**End Chapter 4  
**I'm sorry this chapter took so long go get out. I'm trying to get 1 chapter out a week, but I just fell behind a recently. Also, please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason walks in his front door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." He says and closes the door behind him. He sets his backpack down and walks into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" His father asks.

"What?" Jason asks. "I went to the youth center after school. I thought I told you guys that."

"You did." His mother says. "But you weren't there."

"What are you talking about?" Jason says. "I was there."

"After the Earthquake, we wanted to make sure you were OK." His mother says. "We called your cell phone, but you didn't answer. We knew you said you were going to the youth center, so we called there. Ernie said he hadn't seen you for hours."

"We were worried." His father says. "After our argument this morning, we didn't know what to think when you didn't come home."

"Well, you can put your worries to rest now." Jason says. "I'm home. I'm safe. See?"

"That doesn't answer our question. Where were you?" His father says in a stern voice.

Jason took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't tell his parents the truth. First of all, they would never believe it, and secondly, he had promised Zordon that he wouldn't reveal his identity as a Power Ranger. "Here's what happened." Jason begins. "I was at the youth center, with the guys, and then the Earthquake hit, and we had to evacuate the building, so the police could make sure it was safe to go back in. We didn't want to stand around waiting, so someone, I think was Zack, suggested we go take a hike. I guess I don't cell reception out in the mountains."

"You went hiking in the mountains right after an Earthquake?" His mother asks.

"What are you, an idiot?" His father says. "What about aftershocks? If one struck when you were in the mountains, someone could have slipped and gotten seriously hurt, or worse."

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea." Jason says.

"No, but you went along with it." His father says.

"Yeah, only because I had no other choice." Jason says.

"How did you have no other choice?" His mother asks. "Did someone threaten you?"

"No nothing like that." Jason says. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" His father asks.

"Complicated." Jason says.

"Well, then let me make this as simple as possible for you." His father responds. "You're grounded. 1 week."

"What?" Jason says. "You can't ground me. I haven't been grounded since I was 12."

"As long as you live in my house, you'll live by my rules." his father says.

"But I made a commitment to the guys. I can't just bail on them." He responds. "If they need me, I have to go."

"They can live without for 1 week." His mother says.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation." Jason says.

"Go to your room. Now!" His father says sternly. Jason grabs his backpack and heads up the stairs. His parents sigh.

Jason runs to his bedroom at the end of the hall and closes the door. He sets his backpack down on the bed and he sighs. He sits down at his desk and clutches his head. "Man, this sucks." He says outloud to no one.

Seconds later, his communicator goes off. "Great!" Jason says sarcastically. He presses a button on the side of the communicator. "What is it Zordon?" He asks.

"Rita has sent a Minotaur monster downtown." Zordon responds through the communicator. "You and the other rangers must teleport their immediately. There are soldiers there in serious danger."

"I can't go." Jason says. "My parents are already mad at me. If I "sneak out" now, for reasons that I can't explain to them, they'll kill me."

"Jason, the situation is urgent." Zordon says. "You, and the other rangers, are the only hope Earth has. You must teleport there now."

Jason looks at his door. "I'll be there." He says. He opens his door and looks down the stairs. He sees his parents sitting on the couch. He runs back to his room and closes the door again. He takes a deep breath and presses the button on the side of his communicator and teleports away.

Kim walks up to her house. She is in her driveway when she is stopped by a voice.

"So, you finally decided to come home?" The voice says. She turns to see Tommy standing in his driveway.

"Tommy!" Kim says. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Tommy says. "You and your friends ditched me while I was in the bathroom."

"The earthquake hit." Kim says. "We had to leave the building. I looked for you afterwards, but couldn't find you."

"Funny, I looked for you, too." Tommy says. "Couldn't find you, though. I did have a very interesting conversation with that Skull guy, though."

"Really?" Kim says. "What about?"

"About you." Tommy says. "Yeah, he claimed you were his girl, so I kicked his ass." Kim laughs. "No, I'm serious. I really kicked his ass, and that Bulk guy too."

"What?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, police had to break it up." Tommy says. "It was a whole big ugly scene. After I fought him I began to question whether or not you were worth it. I mean, you did ditch me."

"I told you, I looked for you." Kim says.

"Whatever." Tommy says. Kim's communicator goes off. "What was that?" Tommy asks.

"Oh, it's just… a new text message ringer." Kim says nervously. She pulls out her phone. "Oh that Trini." She says, and laughs nervously.

"Kim, what's going on?" Tommy asks.

"Nothing, nothing's going on." Kim says. The communicator goes off again. Kim laughs. "Actually, Tommy, I really have to go. Something just came up."

"Really?" Tommy asks. "Maybe I could join you."

"I don't think you'd really enjoy it." Kim says. "It's… um… girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?" Tommy asks.

"I really wish I could explain," Kim says "but my hands are kind of tied on this one. You know how it is."

"I do know about girls having their hands tied." Tommy mumbles to himself.

"What was that?" Kim asks. Her communicator goes off a 3rd time. "Never mind, it's not important. I really have to go."

"Kim, calm down." Tommy says. "It's not the end of the world or anything. It's just some silly thing with your friend."

"It's kind of a bigger deal than that." Kim says. "It's impossible to explain. I don't even know I'd begin."

"Kim, I get it." Tommy says. "It's obvious what's going on here.

"It is?" Kim asks, very confused.

"You have a date tonight with another guy." Tommy says.

"No, it's not that at all." Kim says.

"Then what is it then?" Tommy says.

"Tommy, I literally can't tell you." Kim says. "But it's not a date. I can tell you that much. I like you Tommy."

"Then blow this thing off tonight. Hang out with me." Tommy says. Her communicator goes off again. Kim looks at it, then back at Tommy, then at her wrist again. "I'm waiting, Kim." Tommy says.

"Look, Tommy, you're really cool." Kim says. "I want to get to know you, and if I would choose to hang out with you 100 times out of 100 if it was my choice…"

"Then let's go." Tommy says.

"But this isn't my choice." Kim says. "This isn't something I can blow off, and I can't tell you why. I'm not asking you to like it, or even understand it."

"Well, good," Tommy says. "because I don't understand. I don't understand how you can say you would choose to hang out with me 100 times out of 100, but choose not to hang out with me today. Maybe my doubts were right. Maybe you weren't worth it." Tommy turns around and heads into his house. Kim sighs. Then she presses the button on the side of her communicator. "What is it, Zordon?"

"The other rangers need your help." Zordon says. "Rita has sent a mighty Minotaur monster and it is terrorizing the downtown area."

"I'm on my way." Kim says. She looks around to make sure no one can see her, then presses a button on the side of her communicator and teleports away.

Jason landed in an alley downtown. He ran to the end of the alley and looked out. He saw the Minotaur monster running wild in the streets. Most of the soldiers had guns and were shooting at the monster, however, their bullets did not seem to have any impact. They bounced off of the creatures tough skin. The creature hit a couple soldiers with it's club, and following that charged at another group of soldiers. When it ran into them, the men were sent flying for a few feet. The creature let out a loud roar.

Jason pulled back into the alley. Billy and Trini teleported in next to Jason. Jason turns and see them and jumps. He catches his breath.

"I don't know if I'm going to get used to people teleporting in from nowhere." He says to the two of them. Zack then teleports in behind Jason.

"What's the situation look like?" Trini asks.

"Not good." Jason responds. "The soldiers are getting killed out there."

"So what's our plan, oh fearless leader?" Zack asks. Jason again jumps.

"When did you get here?" Jason says. "It doesn't matter. Let's scope this out for a few more seconds while we wait for Kim. Once she gets here, let's morph and stop this freak."

"Far be it from me to question our 'leader', but why should we wait for Kim." Billy says. "We have no idea how long it will take for her to get here, and by that time, these soldiers could be killed."

"I only said a few more seconds." Jason responds. "If she's not here soon, we'll have to start the fight without her."

The teens lean out of the alley again. They see the Minotaur charge at another solider. The soldier, dives out of the way, however the Minotaur does not take kindly to this. He grabs the soldiers feet and picks him up.

"I've seen enough." Zack says. "Let's stop this freak."

"Kim will have to join the party once she gets here." Jason says. "Alright. It's Morphin' Time!" He shouts. Each of the rangers pull out their power morphers, pull it back and then pushes it forward.

"Mastodon!" Zack shouts.

"Triceratops!" Billy yells.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Trini yells.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason shouts.

Once again, the teens are covered in the different colored armor. They run out of the alley. Zack pulls out his Power Axe, and uses it as a blaster to shoot the Minotaur. The Minotaur is knocked back, and drops the soldier who runs away from the monster.

"Take that, Bullbrain!" Zack shouts. The monster turns to the rangers.

"He doesn't look happy." Billy says.

"OK, you guys fight the monster." Jason says. "I'll join you in just a minute, but we have to get these people out of here."

"Right." The other 3 shout in unison. They begin to fight the Minotaur.

Billy pulls out his power lance. He uses it to stab the creature and push it away. The monster gets up angrily and charges the 3 rangers. Trini uses her Power Daggers to hit the creature in the back. It lets out a loud scream, then pulls out it's club and starts swinging it.

"This isn't working." Billy says. "We're just making him angrier."

Meanwhile, Jason runs over to Colonel Freeman. "Sir, you have to get these men out of here." He tells him. Freeman glares at him.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Freeman says. "I'm not taking orders from a brightly colored masked vigilante."

"Look, this is serious." Jason says. " Your men are no match for monsters like this."

"Listen here, little red riding hood, these men are some of the most highly trained soldiers that this world has to offer." Freeman responds.

"Yeah, and they're getting their butts kicked by a mindless alien." Jason says. "Now get them out of here before someone gets seriously hurt."

"I'm not taking orders from you." Freeman responds. "Men, re-engage the enemy."

The soldiers begin to shoot at the monster again.

"Seriously, call your men off." Jason says. "Someone is going to get hurt."

"Thanks for the advice, Red, but I call the shots here." Freeman responds.

Jason sighs. He shakes his head and runs to his teammate's sides. "I couldn't convince him to leave." He says.

"We've got bigger problems." Zack says. "This guy is tough." The monster targets the rangers, and gets ready to charge at them. It gets hit by a few bullets from behind, and it turns to see what this annoyance is. He spots a soldier. This is Miller, who had doubted the existence of aliens just a few minutes ago.

"How do you like that?" Miller shouts. He keeps shooting at the monster, who is unfazed. The monster starts to charge at Miller. "Ah! Ah!" Miller screams as he stumbles backwards. He is about to get crushed, when from seemingly out of nowhere, the monster is knocked aside by laser arrows. Kim, morphed as the pink ranger, lands on the ground between the other rangers and Miller.

"Sorry I'm late." Kim says.

"About time you showed up." Jason says.

"Ain't it just like a woman to keep us waiting." Zack says. Kim runs over to Miller.

"Are you alright?" She asks him.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" Miller says.

"We're the Power Rangers." Kim says.

"Power Rangers?" Miller asks.

"Don't worry about it." Kim says. "Now, get out of here, and get the other soldiers to go with you before someone gets seriously hurt."

"OK." Miller says and he runs over to Freeman. Kim runs to the sides of her teammates.

"Jason." Zordon says, calling him though the communicator. Jason pulls his arm up towards his mouth.

"What is it, Zordon?" Jason asks.

"Now that you are all 5 together, bring your weapons together to form the Power Blaster." Zordon explains.

"Alright!" Jason shouts. The rangers each grab their weapons and put them together with ease. Their powers gave them knowledge of how to put the weapons together. The power Axe is the base. The power Daggers and Power Lance serve as additional blasters. The Power Bow serves as a stabilizer, and the Power Sword is on top and helps to aim the weapon.

"Power Blaster!" Jason shouts. The others help him hold the newly formed weapon. The Minotaur monster stumbles back to his feet and stares at the rangers. He begins to charge at them.

"Fire!" Jason shouts. The rangers' weapon shoots out a powerful laser beam from it. Instead of knocking the monster back like the previous attacks, this attack completely destroyed the monster. It fell to the ground and exploded. The rangers begin to celebrate, but their celebration is short lived.

Freeman runs over to them. "Who the hell are you?" He asks.

"We're the Power Rangers." Jason says.

Freeman does not look amused. "That doesn't answer my question." Freeman says. He stares at the rangers.

Meanwhile, up in her moon, Rita is not happy that the monster was defeated so easily. "Finster!" She shouts. "Your monster was worthless."

"Perhaps we should have sent a team of putties with him." Goldar suggests.

"If I may say so, my queen, the Minotaur has not yet been defeated." Finster says.

"What?" Rita asks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, using your magic wand, you can make any of my creatures grow to an enormous size, even once they are defeated." Finster explains. "However, that is their final form."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Rita says. She walks over to the edge of her palace and points her magic wand at the Earth. "Magic Wand, make me monster grow!" She shouts. As she does this, lighting comes from the top her staff, and Rita laughs maniacally.

The Minotaur monster, is reformed and now is the size, or larger, than the skyscrapers in Angel Grove.

Jason turns to Freeman. "Looks like the Q&A is going to wait a bit." He says. "Ready guys. It's time to call the Zords."

"Right." The other says. In unison the 5 rangers all call out "We need Dinozord power, now!"

The Dinzords appear seemingly out of nowhere. The zords are giant robots that are in the shape of the dinosaur they call out when morphing. They also are trimmed in their ranger color. The ranger jump up and are teleported into the cockpits of their respect zords.

"Zack, here. I'm in." Zack says.

"As am I." Billy says.

"I'm here also." Trini says.

"Kimberly, checking in." Kim says. "This is so totally cool."

"I'm in as well." Jason says. "Now let's show this freak what we're made of."

The Ranger's zords approach the large monster. The Mastodon zord shoots like an icy liquid from it's tusks. The Minotaur tries to avoid it, but is unable to. It lets out a roar. Both the Triceratops and Saber Tooth Tiger zords have laser blasters that come out of the top of them. These are deployed and shot at the monster. The Pterodactyl zord shoots at the monster from the skies. Jason uses the Tyrannosaurus zord's tail and swings it at the Minotaur. These attacks have a small impact on the monster, but it obvious to the rangers that this will be enough to defeat the monster.

"At this rate, beating this monster will take forever." Zack says.

"We've got to try something else, but what?" Trini asks.

"Rangers." Zordon says. "Combine your zords to form the Megazord. Only then can you defeat the Minotaur. There is a large button in your zords, featuring a picture of your individual zords. Pressing that button will begin the megazord transformation."

"Right." Jason says. The rangers all find the button and press it. The Zords all start to transform. The Triceratops and Saber Tooth Tiger zords fold up into legs. The Mastodon zord splits into two and forms cannons that can double as arms. The Tyrannosaurus zord connects to these zords. After connecting, the zords stand up, at which point the Pterodactyl zord becomes a chest plate completing the Megazord transformation.

The rangers all slide into the cockpit together. "This is incredible." Billy says.

"Let's do this." Jason says.

The Minotaur monster charges at the Megazord, but the Megazord is able to step out the way and push the monster past it.

Zordon calls the rangers in the cockpit. "Rangers, use the Mega-Power Sword." he says. "It is a powerful sword strong enough to destroy this creature."

"Right." Jason says. "Mega Power Sword!" He shouts and then presses a button. The sword flies in and the Megazord catches it.

"Where did that come from?" Trini asks.

"It just appeared out of nowhere." Billy explains.

"That's is so totally weird." Kim says.

"Who cares." Jason says. "It's here now, and let use it." The Megazord pulls back the sword and swings it at the monster. When it hits the monster, it slices right into the monsters skin. The monster begin to lose it's balance and falls to the ground. After falling to the ground, it explodes.

"Whoa!" Zack shouts.

"We won?" Trini says. "We won!"

"Don't get too excited." Jason says. "We won today, but now Rita knows we mean business." The rangers exit the zords and land on the ground. The Megazord deconstructs and the zords return to their docking bay.

The rangers look around, and once the realize it is safe to do so, they demorph. Jason looks at his communicator.

"Oh shit." He says. "I have to go, now. If my parents realize I went out after they told me not to, they're going to kill me. See you guys later." He presses the button on the side of his communicator and teleports away. The other look at each other.

"I better get going as well." Billy says.

"Me too." Trini says.

"See you guys tomorrow." Zack says.

Then the rangers all head out in different directions.

Back where the battle had originated, Freeman looks at his men. "Do any of you know what those things were?" He asks. None of the men seem to know. "I'm going to have to talk to Harrison about this."

"Do you think Harrison sent those fighters?" One of the soldiers asks.

"I don't know." Freeman responds. "I would have thought, if that were the case, that he would have at least informed me about the plan."

"Maybe he wanted to showcase his new weapons." Another soldier suggests.

Freeman glares at this man. "I'll talk to Harrison." He says. "'Power Rangers' does not sounds like to official of a name though. I don't think he had anything to do with it. Let's get out of here. There's nothing more we can do here." He then starts to walk away.

Meanwhile, on the moon base, Rita is infuriated with the result of this battle.

"Your monster was a failure!" She yells at Finster.

"My queen, I had no idea the extent of the Ranger's powers." He replies. "Now we know."

"This is true." Rita says.

"Should I make another monster to attack?" He asks.

"No…" Rita says. "Strength alone isn't going to win us this war. The Minotuar was a strong creature, but banding together they were able to defeat it. We need a plan before attacking again. Next time, those teenagers won't know hit them." She then starts to laugh maniacally.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Kim walks up her driveway. She hears a voice say "Kim, wait up." She turns to see Tommy running over from next door.

"What are you, like, stalking me now?" Kim says. "Waiting for me to get home?"

"No, I'm… well this time I was waiting for you, but I swear I wasn't waiting for you earlier." Tommy says.

"You were waiting for me?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize." Tommy says. "I was kind of a jerk earlier. I had no right to tell you to skip whatever you were doing tonight."

"Tommy, you don't have to apologize." Kim says.

"I know," Tommy says. "I want to. I don't want to be the same jerk I was before I came here. I thought with you, I was changing, but then I fell back into old habits before."

Kim shakes her head. "Tommy, you weren't a jerk." She says. "You had every right to be frustrated with me."

"But not every right to ask you to skip something that clearly was important to you." Tommy says.

"Well, I appreciate the apology, but really, it was not necessary." Kim says. "I felt horrible blowing you off earlier. I really wanted to hang out with you, but I just couldn't. I had something I had to do."

"You know something?" Tommy says. "I haven't always been the most responsible person. You, on the other hand, had a responsibility tonight. I still don't know what that responsibility was, but you chose what you had to do over what you wanted to do. I really respect that about you."

"Tommy, you can quit trying to flatter me." Kim says. "We're cool. I'm not upset with you."

"I'm still upset with myself." Tommy says. "I can't believe I acted like I did. I hardly know you, but I just wanted to hang out with you so much, that's all I could think about."

"Sometimes, when we want something too much, we lose sight of what is really important." Kim says. "My grandma taught me that when I was a little girl. Tommy, forget this ever happened. All right?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can." Tommy says.

"You can." Kim says. "Now I really should head inside. Can I get a ride to school tomorrow morning?"

"You got it." Tommy says. "And, once again, I'm sorry."

* * *

Colonel Freeman walks into the DETA Headquarters. He turns to an employee sitting at a computer. "I need to talk to Commander Harrison!" He shouts. The employee looks at him. "Now!" Freeman shouts again.

"Taking someone to him really isn't my job." The employee says. Freeman grabs the employee's shoulders. "But, I can make an exception this one time." He says. "Follow me." The employee gets up and walks down a hallway. He comes to a door and knocks on it. Harrison opens the door.

"What do you want?" Harrison asks. Freeman steps forward.

"Thank you, now beat it." Freeman says to the employee, who quickly leaves.

"Freeman?" Harrison asks. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Angel Grove."

"I was." Freeman says, stepping into the office and shutting the door. "But the aliens were too much for our forces. That was until the Power Rangers showed up."

"Power Rangers?" Harrison asks. "What are 'the Power Rangers'?"

"That was my question." Freeman says. "I was hoping you knew."

"I've never heard of them?" Harrison says. "What were they?"

"They were some sort of warriors." Freeman says. "There were 5 of them, each wearing a costume that looks like a prehistoric creature. Each were brightly colored, as well. There a red one, a blue one, a black one, a yellow one, and a pink one."

"That's odd…" Harrison says.

"I'm not done." Freeman explains. "Their weapons were able to defeat the monster, despite our weapons having no impact at all. Then, after defeating the monster, it grew to a large size, and they called on giant robots they called 'zords'. They defeated it again, and then disappeared."

"So they got away?" Harrison says. "Go back to Angel Grove. If they show up again, capture them."

"Sir?" Freeman says.

"We don't know who they, friend or foe, but it seems a little too convenient that they just show up right when the aliens invaded."

"My men have been hurt." Freeman says. "They are in no condition to go up against monsters like that. Our weapons were useless against the monster, and you want us to try to capture the things that destroyed it? Yeah, that's going to go well."

Harrison just stares at him. "I don't care how you do it, but we need to bring these 'Power Rangers' in for questioning." He says. "Now take your men back to Angel Grove."

"With all due respect, I don't take my orders from you." Freeman says. "I'm not one of your lackeys that works for you here at D.E.T.A. I am a highly respected member of the United States military. I only agreed to go to Angel Grove the first time because we are friends."

Harrison sighs. "James, the world is under attack." Harrison says he says calmly. "I'm not ordering you to go back there. I'm asking you, as a friend. We have no idea who these 'Power Rangers' are. They could be friends, they could be an enemy, but until we know who they are, they serve as a threat to our national security. Anything with that kind of power needs to held accountable."

"I agree," Freeman says. "but what do you plan to do with them if I do bring them in."

"Simply question them." Harrison says. "Where their powers came from, why their weapons are effective against these monsters while ours are not. These are important things for us to know."

"Fine." Freeman says. "I'll go back, but I'm not taking any of my men. They are in no condition to fight the monsters."

"How do you plan on bringing five warriors back by yourself?" Harrison asks.

"Simple. I'm going to find out who the rangers are." Freeman responds. "We are no match for these aliens, and the rangers are. I'm just planning on letting them take care of any business against the aliens, while I watch. I'll follow them until they reveal their identities."

"All right, and good luck to you." Harrison responds.

Freeman walks towards the door. He turns and looks back at Harrison. "You know, you owe me big time after this."

"I know." Harrison says. "I know."

* * *

The next morning, Jason walks down the stars to see his parents at the kitchen table. His father is reading the newspaper while his mother is sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Jason says. He gets a glass out and pours a glass of orange juice.

"Morning." His mother says. "You were awfully quiet last night." Jason gets a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, well, I was tired." Jason says. "Went straight to bed." He nervously sips on his orange juice.

"I know you think we were a bit hard on you, Jason," His father says, putting down the paper. "But we only did it because we care about you."

"I understand." Jason says. "It just was… bad timing that was all."

"Bad timing?" His mother asks.

"It's just that I made this commitment to help my friends." Jason says. "Being grounded kind of prevents me from doing that, and they're relying on me."

"About the grounding." His father says. "Your mother and I talked about it. You may have done a stupid thing in going hiking in the mountains after an earthquake, but you're a senior in high school. You're old enough to make your own decisions. Plus, we did tell you to always honor you commitments."

"Are you saying I'm not grounded?" Jason asks.

"Yes." His mother says "But at least call us and tell us what you are doing. We just want to make sure you're going to be safe." Jason finishes his orange juice and places the glass on the counter.

"Thank you so much." Jason says. He grabs his backpack, and heads for the door. "I'm probably going to go to the youth center after school again. OK?"

"That's fine." Jason's mother says. "See you when you get home."

Jason heads out the door with a smile on his face. Zack's car pulls up and Jason gets in the passenger side.

"You look happy." Zack says.

"I'm not grounded." Jason says.

"OK…" Zack says. "It's not like being grounded kept you in last night."

"That was an emergency." Jason says. "I've never snuck out before in my life."

"Sure." Zack says sarcastically.

"Plus, being able to teleport does make it a bit easier." Jason says laughing. Zack chuckles a bit also.

"I'm just messing with you man." Zack says. "It is good news that you're not grounded. We're going to need you if we're going to stop Rita."

"Don't I know it." Jason says.

* * *

Goldar walks into Finster's laboratory. "Finster!" He shouts.

Finster comes out from behind his monster making machine. "Oh, it's you Goldar. What do you need?"

"Tell me if Rita given you any monster instructions lately!" He demands.

"Why, no, she has not." Finster responds.

"She's taking too long." Goldar responds. "We all know she isn't the rightful leader of this palace. If she was a fit a leader, we would have won already."

"What are you saying, Goldar?" Finster says. "Rita was put in charge all those years ago. You work for her. Don't tell me you're thinking of betraying her."

"So long as she is in charge, my loyalties will remain with her." Goldar says. "That doesn't mean I can't take matters into my own hands every now and then."

"Why have you come here?" Finster asks.

"I need putties." Goldar says. "I am going to take care of the rangers."

"Rita has a plan." Finster says. "If you just give her enough time…"

"We've given her plenty of time! "Goldar shouts. "Her plan is to sit around and wait, something the warrior in me can not allow! I am going to Earth, now make me some putties."

"Right away, Goldar." Finster says. He begins to mold the clay, and putting it into the shape of putties. "What should I tell Rita if she discovers you are away?"

"See to it she doesn't find out." Goldar snarls. "When will the putties me ready?"

"Be patient, you big ape." Finster says. Goldar growls at him. "I mean… Goldar. I can only move so fast. The putties will be ready soon."

"They had better be." Goldar responds.

* * *

The bell sounds at Angel Grove High School and the students all rush out of the classrooms. The put their books away in their locker and head out the door. The school day has ended and the students can't wait to get out. Kim is putting some books away in her locker. Tommy walks up to her.

"Hey there, beautiful." He says.

"Tommy, stop." Kim says, embarrassed. "You're embarrassing me." Tommy laughs. "So, how was the second day of school?" Kim asks Tommy.

"It was fine." Tommy says. "But like I said yesterday, it's still school." Kim laughs. She shuts her locker.

"Listen, Tommy, I think the gang is all headed to the youth center again after school." Kim says. "Maybe you'd like to join us again. Give us the guys a second chance."

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to pass." Tommy says. "I promised my uncle I'd be home right after school today, plus, I don't really get the feeling your friends like me that much."

"That's because they don't know you." Kim says. "Trust me, when they see the you that I saw last night, they'll like you."

"Maybe." Tommy says. "But today just isn't a good day, for me anyway."

"OK, some other time then." Kim says. Tommy starts to walk away. "Tommy, wait." Tommy turns around.

"What is it, Kim?" Tommy asks.

"Well, maybe sometime when you are free, you can give me a call." Kim says. "That way you can get ahold of me without waiting for me outside your house like a creepy stalker."

Tommy laughs, nervously. "Creepy stalker?" He says.

"You know what I mean." Kim says. She pulls out a pen and piece of paper and writes down her number. She hands it to him. "So, here's my number. Call me, maybe?"

Tommy shoots her a look. "Only if you promise never to quote that song, ever again." Tommy says. They both laugh.

"Deal." Kim says.

"Later." Tommy says. He walks away. Kim watches him leave with a big smile on his face.

"Somebody's got a crush on him." Trini says walking up behind Kim.

"No I don't." Kim says. "You have a crush on him."

"Kim, I know you." Trini says. "You're crushing hard."

"I know." Kim says. "I really want to hang out with him, but it's not really a good time with all this…ranger stuff." Kim says, whispering the words "ranger stuff".

"Yet you gave him your number anyway." Trini says.

"Should I not have done that?" Kim asks.

"All I know is you shouldn't make any promises you can't keep." Trini says. "You already made one promise, and it's a pretty damn big one. I know you like Tommy, and I don't want to see you hurt him by promising him something more when you're not going to be able to keep it."

Kim sighs. "You're right."

"When am I not right?" Trini says, jokingly. The girls walk towards the door together. Just then, their communicators go off. They look at each, then look for a quiet place to answer the call. They see a girls bathroom and rush in there and check the stalls. There is no one in them so they answer.

"Trini here." Trini says.

"Trini, Goldar and a group of putties is attacking citizens in the park." Zordon says. "You and the other rangers must go immediately."

"Right away Zordon." Trini says.

"Let's find the guys and get to the park." Kim says. Trini nods. They go to rush out the door, but bump into their teacher, Ms. Applebee.

"Why, hello girls." Ms. Applebee says.

"Hello Ms. Applebee." Kim says.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we really have to go." Trini says.

"Hm…" Ms. Applebee says. "Well, alright, but it's strange. I could have sworn I heard a deep man's voice coming from in here, just a second ago."

Kim and Trini look nervously at each other.

"That was, um…" Kim says.

"Just me." Trini says. She drops her voice to a lower tone. "Just practicing my manly voice. I'm auditioning for a play where the part I want is a girl who has to pretend she's a man."

"Oh." Ms. Applebee says. "I love plays. What play is that?"

"It's…" Trini says.

"The Sound of Music!" Kim shouts. Trini glares at her.

"The Sound of Music?" Ms. Applebee asks. "I don't remember any crossdressing girls in that show." She says.

"It's a modern retelling, based very loosely on The Sound of Music." Trini says.

"Oh." Ms. Applebee says. "Well good luck Trini."

"Thanks." Trini says. "Bye." They rush out the door. Trini glares at Kim again.

"What?" Kim asks.

"The Sound of Music?" Trini asks. "Really?"

"It was the only play I could think of." Kim says.

"Let's just find the guys and go stop Goldar." Trini says.

"Right." Kim says. They rush off.

* * *

Goldar stand in the middle of the park laughing while the putties attack the civilians. "Foolish humans!" Goldar shouts laughing. "You're world stands now chance. Why not surrender now."

The rangers, in morphed form, come charging out from a nearby building. "Stop right there, Goldar." Jason says.

"We're taking you down." Billy says.

"Ah!" Goldar says. "Power Rangers. I've been expecting you. Putties get them!"

The group of putties charge at the rangers. Each of the rangers pulls out their weapons and starts to battle the putties. Jason tries to charge at Goldar, but is grabbed and thrown back by the putties.

"I can't get to the gold freak!" He shouts. "Zack, go take on Goldar. We got this!"

Zack nods and rushes towards Goldar. He swings his axe at Goldar, but Goldar pulls out his sword and blocks the attack.

"So I get to fight the black one today." Goldar says.

"Don't worry." Zack says. "I'm not going to make this easy on you." He again swings his axe, and Goldar blocks it with his sword. The two weapons clash and are stuck against each other. Zack pulls out the laser pistol from the side of his suit and shoots Goldar, knocking the monster back.

"When did you get a gun?" Goldar shouts as he makes his way back to his feet.

"Had it all along." Zack says. "Just waiting for the right chance to use it."

Meanwhile the other rangers are taking care of the putties. Kim jumps up on top of a nearby hill and simply shoots arrows, one after the other, hitting the putties. Jason, Billy, and Trini are all engaging in close combat with the putties, but defeating them with ease. After a few moments, the sky turns pitch black.

"What's going on?" Jason shouts.

"I'm not sure." Billy says.

A screeching voice cuts though the darkness. "Goldar!" The voice says.

"Yes, Empress Rita." Goldar says.

"What are you doing!" Rita's voice screams. "Return to the palace, now!"

"Yes, my queen." Goldar says. He snarls at the rangers. "This isn't over!" He pulls his sword across his chest. As he does this, he and the putties disappear. Then the sky returns to blue.

The rangers run to the center of the park and form a circle. They look around and don't see anyone. They nod, and then demorph.

"That was weird." Jason says.

"Why would Rita just call back Goldar like that?" Zack asks.

"She must have a bigger plan in the works." Billy explains. "Maybe we should ask Zordon about it." He suggests.

"No." Jason says. "I doubt Zordon would know Rita's plan. Besides, if he, don't you think he'd tell us."

"Maybe." Billy says.

"I don't know about you guys, but after that, I could really go for a milkshake." Trini says. "Let's go to the youth center."

"You guys go." Billy says. "I'll catch up."

"What?" Kim asks. "Why?"

"I'm going to look around here a bit." Billy says. "See if I can figure out why Goldar attacked the park. I'll just see if there is anything he might have wanted here."

"Billy, it seems pretty obvious that Goldar just wanted to draw us out." Jason says.

"He wants us dead." Zack says.

"Why not attack the school?" Billy asks. "The attack of the Minotaur monster made sense. There were troops downtown that Rita would want to eliminate. What is here in the park that made Goldar choose to attack here? You guys are probably right. It' probably nothing, but it'll just take me a few minutes to check around here. No harm in making sure that there's nothing he wanted here."

"I guess that's true." Trini says. "You want some help?"

"Nah." Billy says. "You guys go have some fun at the youth center. I'll be there shortly."

"Alright." Jason says. "See you when you get there." The four rangers walk off towards the youth center. Billy starts to look around the park. He looks at a couple of trees near where Goldar was standing.

"Something just not right about this attack." Billy says to himself, he reaches for his communicator. "Zordon?"

"Yes Billy." Zordon responds.

"Do we know of any reason Goldar was called back or what he wanted in the park?" Billy asks.

"I'm not sure, Billy." Zordon responds. "Rita and her minions often do things that puzzle me."

Billy sighs. "Thanks anyway, Zordon." Billy responds. He looks around the park for a few more seconds. "Something about this just doesn't add up." He says outloud to himself. "Why here?" Billy continues to look around where Goldar was. "Well, it looks like if there was anything he wanted, he got it." He is just about to give up and head to the Youth Center when he feels a gun up against the back of his head.

"Don't move." A deep voice says.

Billy puts his hand above his head. "Please don't shoot." Billy says. "What do you want from me?" he asks.

The deep voice responds, "I know who you are... Blue Ranger."

END CHAPTER 6

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Chapter 7 will probably be a little while as well. I'm a college student currently taking a summer course. I'm writing a paper for it, and that has taken up a lot of my writing time. Once that class is over with next week, I should have more time to (hopefully) get a chapter of this out once a week. While I know exactly what I'm doing with the overall arc in this story, it's ironing out the details that takes some time.

Also, some of you may have noticed a made a minor reference to another Power Rangers villain in this chapter. That villain will not have a major role in this story, but I do have a planned sequel. I'm not even close to done with this story, though, so that won't be for a while, but when that time comes, you will see that villain have a major role in the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Billy puts his hands up in the air. Feeling the gun on the back of head, he is very careful not to make any sudden moves. He begins to speak, slowly.

"What makes you think I'm a ranger?" Billy asks.

"I saw everything during that last fight." The man says. "I didn't think finding a ranger would be this easy. Now hold still." The man grabs Billy wrists and handcuffs them together.

"Who are you?" Billy asks.

"I ask the questions around here." The man says. He grabs Billy and forces him to walk forward. "Let's find somewhere a little more private to talk, shall we?"

"How to you plan on getting away with this?" Billy asks. "I mean, you already played your ace in the hole. Letting me know that you know I'm a ranger just gives me the freedom to…"

"Shut up." the man says.

"Shutting up." Billy says. The man opens a door into a nearby building a throws Billy inside. Billy finally sees the face of his kidnapper.

"You?" Billy asks. "You were leading the troops when we got attacked my the Minotaur monster."

"That's right." The man says. "I'm Colonel James Freeman."

"Now, I'm really confused." Billy says. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you, and your friends to come with me." Freeman says. Billy's eyes widen.

"What now?" Billy asks.

"There is a secret government organization known as the Department of Extra Terrestrial Activities." Freeman explains. "The commander of that organization, John Harrison, finds it a little too convenient that you and your buddies just show up, out the blue, right when the aliens attacked. He wants to know everything you know about the aliens, and everything about your powers."

"What if we refuse?" Billy asks.

"You won't." Freeman says. "Harrison promised me it would just be a simple questioning, and then you would be free to go. If you try to refuse, D.E.T.A. will make your lives a living hell until you come in."

"You've got me." Billy says. "How do you plan on getting the others?"

"You are going to call them." Freeman says.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Billy says.

"Please, don't make this more difficult then this has to be." Freeman says. "Look, kid. I'm not the bad guy here."

"Neither are we!" Billy shouts. "Besides, you kidnapped me. Why should I believe a word you're saying?"

"Because you really don't have another choice." Freeman says. "Your hands are handcuffed together, and I've got a gun. You make one move to escape, and it will be the last move you make. Now call your friends, and tell them to come back to the park."

Billy glares at Freeman. "How do you expect me to call my friends while my hands are handcuffed together?" He asks.

"Fine." Freeman says, walking over to Billy. He removes the handcuff from one of Billy's right wrist. He takes that part of the handcuffs and cuffs it to a pipe on the wall.

"Thanks. This is so much better." Billy says sarcastically.

"You didn't think I'd remove the handcuffs entirely, did you?" Freeman says. "Can't risk you running away. Now call your friends and tell them to come back to the park."

Billy reluctantly pulls his arm behind his back. He removes his communicator from his wrist and holds it in his open hand. He pulls that arm forward and presses the side of the communicator. He waits a few seconds, then he heres this.

"Jason here. What's going on?" Jason says through the communicator.

"Hey Jason, it's Billy." Billy says. "Can you and the others come back to the park? There's something here I really think you need to see."

"What is it?" Jason asks.

"Just come back." Billy says. "I'm going to need your help on this."

"We're on our way." Jason says.

Billy looks at Freeman, who is smiling. "Good, good." Freeman says. "You'll remain here, until I return with your friends."

"You won't get away with this." Billy says.

Freeman turns to him. "You say that like I'm a villain." Freeman says. "I'm just the messenger for someone who wants to ask you a few questions." He walks over to Billy and grabs the communicator out of his hand. "You won't be needing this while I'm gone." Freeman says.

Billy struggles to get out of the handcuffs, but is unable to. Freeman walks over to the door, and looks back at Billy. "See you soon, Blue Ranger." Freeman turns off the light and shuts the door, leaving Billy sitting there in total darkness.

* * *

Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim return to the park. They look around for Billy where they were earlier.

"Does anyone see Billy, or anything out of the ordinary?" Jason asks.

"Not at all." Trini says.

"Me either." Kim says.

"That's odd." Jason says. "We better find him."

They start walking around. "Billy!" Trini shouts.

"Where are you, man?" Zack shouts.

The group of teens walk down a hill. They glance around a couple trees.

"Man, this is too weird." Jason says. "It's like he just disappeared."

The teen look at each other, with a worried look on their faces. "Looking for your friend, the Blue Ranger?" They hear a deep voice from behind them say.

The teens turn in shock. "What did you just say?" Zack says.

"I asked if you were looking for you friend, the Blue Ranger." The man says. "I'm Colonel James Freeman. At the moment, I am a representative of the Department of Extra Terrestrial Activities, but just call us D.E.T.A."

"What have you done with him?" Trini asks charging at the man. Jason and Zack grab her arms and hold her back.

"Easy now." Freeman says. "Your friend is safe… For now."

"Where is he, and how do you know he's the Blue Ranger?" Jason asks.

"I saw everything after your last fight." Freeman says.

"What do you want from us? Kim asks.

"Me? Oh, it's not what I want." Freeman says. "Commander Harrison of D.E.T.A. simply wants to ask you all a few questions."

"Like that'll happen." Zack says. "Come on guys let's find Billy."

"You won't find him… At least not without me." Freeman says.

"We have ways of finding him." Trini says. The teens turn and begin to walk away from him. Freeman shakes his head.

"I hope you weren't planning on tracking through his communication device." Freeman says. He pulls out Billy's communicator. "Because if you were, it will just bring you right back to me."

"He's got Billy's communicator." Zack says to Jason.

"That's right." Freeman says. "I'd be happy to show you where he is, if you agree to come with me for some questioning."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jason shouts. "For all we know, you want us dead."

"I can assure you that's not what we want at all, but if the 4 of you don't cooperate, I'd rather not say what might happen to your friend."

"You would kill him?" Kim says, in shock.

"Well, I do prefer not to kill anyone, but if the situation called for it..." Freeman says.

Jason motions to the others and they quickly form a huddle. Freeman smiles.

"Look, what are we going to do?" Jason asks.

"I say we kick this guy's ass!" Zack says.

"We can't do that." Kim says.

"Kim's right." Jason says. "He's the only one who knows where Billy is."

"We have to save Billy." Trini says. "No matter what. Let's do what this guy wants."

They turn back to Freeman. "We'll answer your questions. Just take us to Billy." Jason says.

"I wish I could trust you, based solely on your words, but I don't." Freeman says.

"What!?" Zack shouts.

"Now, I will take you to your friend, but I need some insurance you will hold up your end of the deal." Freeman says. "Hand over the devices that allow you to change into Power Rangers."

"Our Morphers?" Trini says.

"You're out of your mind." Zack says.

"Well, then, I guess I don't you want to see your friend ever again." Freeman responds.

The rangers step back. "You're bluffing." Jason says.

"Am I?" Freeman says. "I might be, I might not be. You have to ask yourself if that is a chance you are willing to take. You can hand over your… 'morphers', and your friend will be sparred. If not…" Freeman shrugs. "It's your choice."

Jason steps towards Freeman. He reaches into his bag and pulls out his morpher. "Jase, what are you doing?" Kim asks.

Jason turns to his friends. "We don't have a choice. It's Billy. Besides, if we cooperate, maybe they'll leave us alone."

"Zordon trusted us." Trini says. "You're really going to give up your morpher that easy?"

Jason slams his foot on the ground. "I'm not giving up anything." He says defiantly. "Right now, we have 2 options. 1 potentially loses Billy. The other, no one gets hurt right now. I'm not giving up my morpher. I'm just handing it over temporarily, and I think you guys should do the same."

Jason walks over to Freeman and hands him the morpher. Freeman smiles. One by one, the other rangers reluctantly hand over their morphers as well. First Trini, then Kim, and finally Zack. As Zack hands Freeman his morpher Jason shouts at him.

"You have our morphers, now take us to Billy!" he screams.

Freeman nods. "You made a wise a decision." He puts the morphers in a bag, and pulls out a radio. "Send the chopper in." Freeman says into the radio. A large helicopter flies around some buildings and hovers over the rangers and Freeman.

"What?" Jason says. "What's going on?"

The helicopter lands behind the rangers. A bunch of soldiers rush out of the helicopter. The soldiers grab the rangers from behind. The rangers struggle to get free, but the soldiers are too strong for them. The rangers are thrown to their knees. The soldiers strap handcuffs on the rangers.

"What are you doing?" Trini shouts.

"I'm taking you to D.E.T.A.'s headquarters." Freeman says.

"Is that where Billy is?" Jason asks.

"No." Freeman says. Jason tries to get up and charge at Freeman, but is thrown back to the ground by the soldier. "Relax, you and your friend will be reunited soon enough. I will go get him and then, we will take all five of you to the headquarters." He starts to walk away then turns back and addresses the soldiers. "Put them in the cell in the back of the chopper."

The soldiers nod. They grab the rangers and drag them to the chopper.

"You won't get away with this!" Zack yells.

"Why does everyone treat me like the bad guy?" Freeman asks. "I'm not trying to get away with anything. My intentions are simply to make the Earth a safer place."

The rangers are thrown into the back of the chopper. Freeman looks at his soldiers.

"I will return shortly." Freeman says. "Set the coordinates for the DETA headquarters. We will depart when I am back."

The soldiers again nod. Freeman walks away.

* * *

Billy sits in the darkness, struggling to get free. He pulls on the handcuffs, but to no avail. Suddenly, a flood of light rushes into the room as the door is opened. Freeman walks in.

"Did you miss me?" Freeman asks.

"What do you want?" Billy asks. "I'm not betraying my friends again. I shouldn't have done it the first time."

"Oh, I'm not asking you to betray your friends." Freeman explains. "In fact, they have your back, Billy. In order to spare you, they gave me these." Freeman pulls out their morphers.

"Their morphers?!" Billy exclaims. "How did you get those? Are the others OK?"

"They are OK, for now." Freeman says.

"What do you mean 'For Now'?" Billy asks.

"Their fate is in your hands." Freeman says. "They are currently on board a helicopter. I give the order, and the helicopter, but I'm not going to give that order, IF you give me your morpher."

"You're a mad man." Billy says.

"Am I?" Freeman says. "Or am I a visionary."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're a mad mad." Billy says.

"Very well, then." Freeman says, pulling out his radio. "Then I will just give the order to…"

"Wait!" Billy shouts. "I never said I wouldn't give you my morpher. The other did for me, so I will for them. If you promise to take me to them and remove my handcuffs, I will give you it."

"Fine." Freeman walks. He removes Billy's handcuffs. Billy takes out of his morpher and hands it to Freeman. Freeman takes the morpher and puts it in his bag with the other morphers. He then turns back to Billy and puts the handcuffs back on.

"What are you doing?" Billy asks.

"We made no deal about the handcuffs staying off." Freeman says. "I removed them and will take you to your friends. You held up your end of the bargain, and I'm holding up my end."

"It was implied that…" Billy starts to say.

"First rule of bargaining, my boy." Freeman says. "Never imply anything. Now, come with me."

Freeman grabs Billy and they walk out of the warehouse.

* * *

Freeman and Billy climb aboard the helicopter. Billy is thrown into the jail cell in the back of the helicopter with the other rangers. Freeman slams it shut behind him.

"Billy!" Trini shouts. "You're OK. I was… We were so worried about you."

"I'm fine, but this guy is a lunatic." Billy says. "I thought you said the helicopter was in the air."

"I never said that." Freeman says. "You made that assumption. Now, sit tight. We'll be arriving at the D.E.T.A headquarters in about an hour. You'll be questioned there, and once you answer our questions you'll be free to go."

"Somehow I doubt that." Jason says. "You kidnap and threaten to kill one of us if we don't do what you say, and now you're just going to let us go after we answer a few questions?"

"Well, now that you're all in custody together, I believe it's time you knew the truth." Freeman says. "None of you were ever in any real danger. I am not a murderer, nor are any of these men. If we were only able to take one of you to the headquarters, we would have."

"What?!" Kim shouts. The other rangers all start to shout at him at once.

"Shut up!" Freeman shouts. "Let me finish. My instructions were to bring in all the rangers, so I did what I had to do to complete those instructions. If I was unable to, one ranger probably would have sufficed. My threats were simply bluffs. Bargaining chips, if you will."

"You really are a mad man." Billy says.

"I'm not a mad man," Freeman says. "I simply did what I had to do to complete my orders. Now, we are about to take off. I will come get you when we have arrived at D.E.T.A."

The Helicopter takes off and begins flying. The rangers sit around the jail cell waiting.

"Man, this sucks!" Zack shouts.

"I know it does," Jason says. "but what can we do about it? We don't have our morphers."

"We could teleport out." Trini suggests.

"No." Billy says. "They know who we are, and they won't stop until we've answered their questions."

"Besides, what good would we be out there without our morphers?" Jason says. "Rita would win. We're just answer their questions, get our morphers back, and leave."

"Do you really think they're just going to give us our morphers back?" Billy says.

"What do you mean?" Kim asks.

"They're our private property." Zack says. "They can't just take them and not give them back. That would be illegal."

"They are a government organization, that as far as everyone outside of the government and military is concerned, doesn't exist. Do you really think they are going to care about following all the rules?"

"Wow." Jason says. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"I had a lot of time to think about stuff like that." Billy says. "I was mainly thinking my communicator, but it would apply to the morphers as well."

"If you didn't think you'd get it back, why give him your morpher?" Kim asks.

"He threatened to kill you guys." Billy says. "With or without our morphers, we're still a team. You guys did the same for me. I was about to risk losing you guys."

"Thanks, Billy." Trini says. "That means a lot."

Freeman walks back to the cell. "We've arrived at our destination. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

"How could we?" Zack asks. "No snacks, no in flight movie, plus there's that whole thing where we're trapped in a jail cell with our hands handcuffed together."

Freeman opens the doors to the cell, chuckling. "You should talk less." Freeman says to Zack. 5 soldiers come up behind Freeman, each grabbing a ranger. "Transport them to the holding cell while I tell Commander Harrison about their arrival."

"Yes sir." The soldier holding Jason says.

"Holding cell?" Kim asks.

"That's right." Freeman says. "Have fun now."

The rangers are lead off the helicopter and down a dark hallway.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Jason says.

"I'm not worried." Trini says. "I know we'll all be fine."

"I was talking to myself, there." Jason says.

After a few twists and turns, as well as traveling down 5 flights of stairs, the rangers come to the holding cell and are thrown in. The guards all walk away.

"This just doesn't make sense." Zack says. "Why would they leave us unguarded?"

"The holding cells in government organizations like this are designed so that not even the best escape artists could get out." Billy says.

"How do you know that?" Kim asks.

"I used to spend a lot of time reading about random stuff online, like government holding facilities." Billy says. "I'd imagine a secret government facility is even harder to escape from."

"We should at least contact Zordon and let him and Alpha know what is going on." Trini says.

"Good idea, Trini." Jason responds. He pulls up his arm and speaks into his communicator. "Zordon come in." There is no response. "Zordon come in, this is Jason, do you copy?"

"You're communication devices won't work down here." a voice says. The rangers turn to see a guard walking towards them. He is holding a tray of food. "We are 3 stories below the ground. Not even the best communication devices work down here."

"Who are you?" Kim asks.

"Just a guard." He says. He sets down the tray of food and gives it to the rangers. "It's dinner time."

He starts to walk away. Zack looks at this. "Hey buddy, you got my order wrong!" He shouts. "I don't know what the hell this is, but I ordered the Steak and Lobster." The other rangers just glare at him. "What? I was just trying to lighten the mood. It was just a joke."

"Was that was that was." Another voice says. They look again and see a man in a suit walking towards them. "You can understand my confusion seeing as it wasn't very funny."

The other rangers chuckle for a second, and Zack shakes his head. Jason looks at the man.

"Who are you?" Jason asks.

"I'm Commander John Harrison. Welcome to D.E.T.A."

END CHAPTER 7

Author's note: Hey guys, first of all, thank you for reading. Secondly, I would really like to apologize for how long this chapter took to get out. I've been really busy the past few weeks and just have not had time for writing. I'm in the middle a few days off, though, so I thought I'd try and get this chapter out. I really am going to try to be more consistent on when I release chapters, but no promises. Also, please review. I'd really like to know what you think of the story so far and the direction I'm taking it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Commander Harrison opens the cell. "Please, come with me." He says to the rangers. The teens shoot each other a nervous glance before stepping out of the cell and following him.

"So, how do you like our headquarters?" Harrison asks, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Well, we haven't seen much of it, but the jail cell was nice." Zack says sarcastically.

"Thank you." Harrison says, ignoring the sarcasm in Zack's comment.

"Um… Where are we going?" Kim asks.

"I'm taking you to my office, where I ask you a few questions." Harrison says. He takes a corner and comes to locked door with a keypad. Harrison punches a few numbers in on the keypad and the door opens. He walks through, and the rangers follow.

They enter the office. Harrison sits down behind the desk. "Please, have a seat." He says gesturing to a couch and two chairs. The rangers all take a seat. "Now, you guys are the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, that's right." Jason says.

"I must say, you were not what I was expecting." Harrison says. "You're much younger than I anticipated."

"We're not your average teenagers, if that's what you're getting at." Jason says.

"Oh, certainly not." Harrison says. "You're much more than that. You have been given a great power. I'm still left to wonder, though, isn't it a little too convenient that you 'rangers' happen to show up at the exact same time as the monsters?"

"That's when we were given our powers." Jason says.

"Besides, even if we had the powers before hand, why would we have used them prior to these attacks?" Billy asks.

"I suppose so." Harrison says. "How did you get these powers?" The rangers shoot each other a glance, clearly hesitating. "I asked you how you got these powers."

Billy speaks up. "We might as well tell him the truth, even if it is hard to believe." He says. "The Eltarian guardian of the Earth, a being known as Zordon, granted us these powers when he detected that Rita had escaped."

"Eltarian?" Harrison asks.

"It means from the planet Eltar." Billy explains.

"That's impossible." Harrison says. "We've been monitoring alien activities on this planet for decades. If there was alien here we would know about it."

"Well he's here." Zack says. "So you obviously missed one."

"Technically, they didn't." Billy says. The rangers and Harrison all look at him. "See, Zordon is an intergalactic guardian of the Earth, but he's not on Earth. Technically, he's not on any planet."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asks.

"Zordon is trapped in a time warp." Billy says "He technically is nowhere in the known universe and his body can not be reached from anywhere. He communicates to us through a plasma tube, which is essentially serving a window into the time warp." Everyone else, including Harrison, just gives Billy a blank stare. Billy realizing this, responds. "You guys didn't know that? I just thought it was obvious."

"I knew he said something about a time warp, but I had no clue what he was talking about." Trini says.

"The only time warp I know anything about is the one from Rocky Horror." Kim says.

Harrison shakes his head. "Can we please get back to the questioning and quit talking nonsense?"

"I was only responding to your question." Billy says.

"I don't care what you were doing." Harrison says. "Your response makes no sense."

"But it's the truth." Billy yells.

"Whatever you say." Harrison responds. "I'm not in a position where I have the luxury of knowing what is true or not. What I do know is that you teenagers are somehow able to fight off alien monsters that even our most skilled of military fighters have not been able to. I want to know how that is."

"Wow. You went from nice guy to total dick in like 2 minutes." Zack says. "Anyone else notice that?"

""Tell me how the powers work!" Harrison exclaims.

"We don't know how they work." Trini says. "All we know is that they do."

"If you don't know how they work, then who would?" Harrison asks.

"Zordon." Billy says.

"Not this nonsense again." Harrison says. "It doesn't matter anyway. I have my best team of experts examining the source of your power. They'll figure out how they work."

"What are you planning to do once you figure out how the powers work?" Jason asks. "We're the only ones who can use these powers. The morphers have a DNA lock on them."

"I wasn't planning on using your powers." Harrison says. "Your powers are flawed. They need all 5 working together to be at their strongest."

"That's not a flaw." Jason says.

"It is a flaw." Harrison says. "What happens if one of you is killed in battle? The morphers are DNA locked so you can no longer be at full strength."

Jason stands up and steps towards Harrison "I'm sure that if that happens, then Zordon would…"

"Here we go again with this 'Zordon' talk." Harrison says. "What would Zordon do? Would he override the DNA lock?"

"I don't know, but we'd figure something out." Jason says.

"What about your robots?" Harrison says.

"What about our zords?" Jason asks.

"They're called zords?" Harrison says almost laughing. "Of course they are. Anyway, once again, they need to combine to be at their best strength."

"They combine to become stronger." Jason says. "But the can still fight on their own."

"Not well enough." Harrison says, flipping open a file. "And another flaw your powers have is your armor."

"What's wrong with our armor?" Trini asks.

"It's thin and lightweight, making it susceptible to piercing." Harrison explains.

"It also allows us to be more agile. And how do you know how strong the armor is?" Jason says. "Just because it's thin doesn't mean it's easy to pierce."

"Whatever you say." Harrison says.

"For someone who wants to learn more about our powers, you seem to know a lot already." Billy says.

"I'm just gauging weaknesses that need to be improved upon." Harrison says.

"Are you offering to improve our powers?" Zack asks. "Because that's what it sounds like to me."

"Of course not." Harrison says. "Your powers are soon to be obsolete."

"What do you mean?" Billy asks.

"Well, we have your morphers, so you're no longer a threat." Harrison says. "I suppose I can tell you our plan. We are creating our own ranger. A super ranger."

"What!?" Billy shouts.

"This power will be given to a military official, and will serve as a figure head and leader in our fight against these aliens." Harrison says.

"Isn't that what we were doing, outside of being a military official?" Kim asks.

"As rangers, you operated under no governing body." Harrison says. "As far as the military is concerned, you are nothing more than a small rebellion."

"A small rebellion?" Jason asks.

"That's correct." Harrison explains. "You're a group attempting to fight the aliens that operates outside of military control, making you a rebellion."

"Regardless of what you call us, we're still an ally." Jason says. "We can help you win this war."

"That is where you're wrong." Harrison says. "You are not an ally. You are a nuisance; an annoyance, that will simply be in our way as we attempt to save the planet."

"An annoyance!?" Zack shouts. "We've been busting our asses to keep this planet save ever since we got these powers, and this is the thanks we get!"

"Look, I'm sure you kids have had fun playing hero for the past few weeks." Harrison says. "But now it's time to get out of the way and let the grown ups handle it."

"What are you going to do until your new ranger is operational?" Billy asks. "As you have seen from your previous encounters with Rita's monsters, your weapons are ineffective. If we are not out there with our ranger powers, how do you plan on dealing with any attacks?"

"From the time that you rangers showed up, we had been developing our own ranger power." Harrison explains. "The ranger is nearly operational, and given that our top engineers have now had a significant amount of time to examine the source of your powers, it would not surprise me if it was operational."

"That doesn't answer my question." Billy says. "If your new ranger is not operational, how do you plan on defeating Rita's monsters? For that matter, what makes you believe that your ranger powers will fair any better than your other weapons?"

"I'm the one who brought you kids in for questioning." Harrison says. "I don't have explain myself to you."

"You're right." Billy says. "You don't, even though I'm asking basic operations questions that should be simple for a man in your position to answer."

"Billy, calm down." Trini says.

"Let it go, man." Zack says. "He's not worth it."

"I suggest you listen to your friends." Harrison says. "Now, you are free to go. We will arrange for a helicopter to take you back to Angel Grove." As he says this, 5 guards enter the room. Each one grabs a ranger. "Take them to the landing pad. Once the helicopter arrives, put them in there. Don't let them out of your site until they are back in Angel Grove."

"Yes sir." The guards all say in unison. Keeping their left hand on the ranger, they salute Harrison with their right hand. They tug on the rangers. The rangers all struggle to get free.

"Hey come on!" Jason shouts. "What about our morphers?" He yells as he is being dragged out the door.

Harrison turns to him. "We will keep them here until we are sure they no longer serve any purpose to us, at which point we will properly dispose of them. As of now, they are no longer 'your' morphers. They are ours."

The guards take the rangers out the door. Harrison sits down at his desk. Suddenly his phone rings. He answers it. "Hello…" He says. "Of course. I will be down immediately." He stands up and leaves his office.

* * *

Harrison walks into a room that looks like a laboratory. "Command Harrison," one of the men in the room says.

Harrison walks up to him and shakes his hand. "Mr. Owens." He says. "I understand our Super Ranger is ready for testing."

"That is correct, sir." Mr. Owens says. "After studying the source of the other rangers powers, we were able to create a similar 'power coin' for our ranger. It should provide enough energy to power our ranger."

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's fire it up." Harrison says.

"We are unable to complete the testing here." Owens says. Harrison glares at him. "What I mean is that the amount of energy that the power coin supplies is so great, that if we made any mistakes, it could, possibly, cause a small explosion."

"Are you saying you made a mistake?" Harrison asks.

"No." Owens says. "But for safety reason, it would be better not to test out the powers here. We have to much expensive equipment here that would be impossible to replace if we did, accidently, make a small miscalculation."

"If you can't show me a demonstration here, why did you call me down?" Harrison asks.

"We were planning on showing you the suit and robotic prototype." Owens says.

"Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose." Harrison says. "Where are you planning on testing it?"

"We have a testing facility set up outside the town of Angel Grove, California." Owens explains. "Their economy is in the tank and entire district was shut down. The district is now jokingly referred to as the 'abandoned warehouse district'. We figured this area was a good spot to set up a test facility do to the lack of people in the area."

"Of course it's in Angel Grove." Harrison says. "You do know that's where those teenagers are from, right?"

"No sir, I did not, but not to worry." Owens says. "They will no idea anything is taking place. Now, shall we begin to look at our prototypes."

"Fine." Harris says. Owens walks down a set of stairs and Harrison follows closely behind. They walk up to a glass case.

"Here is our suit prototype." Owens says. Harrison walks around the glass case. "You'll notice its design is similar to the other rangers. A solid color, with white diamonds across the chest. However, the covering the chest, as you can see, is a golden shield. This is to protect the user from any sort of stab wounds to this region."

"It's green." Harrison says. "Why green?"

"We chose the color green for a number of different reasons." Owens says. "In some cultures, green has strong emotional correspondence with safety, and we wanted our rangers to be a symbol of safety. Also, green suggests stability and endurance, as well as hope."

"I knew there was a reason we had a psychiatrist working here." Harrison says, jokingly. "I like it."

"Of course, the fact that our giant robot was based on Godzilla also factored in to choosing green for the color." Owens says laughing. "Would you like to look at that?"

"Of course." Harrison says. The two of them walk away from the ranger suit, towards what looks like an airplane hanger bay. They walk out onto a metal bridge overlooking the area. It's very loud in this area, as their machines running. The two men have to speak loudly just so they can hear each other.

"This is as close as we can get for now." Owens says. "Our robot prototype is not quite finished yet, but as you can see, it alone is the same size as the rangers giant robots when they combined."

"Just to make things easier, the teenagers referred to their robots as zords." Harrison says. "I know it's kind of a cheesy name, but it flows off the tongue better than 'giant robots', don't you think?"

"I suppose." Owens says. "Well, our 'zord" has rocket launchers built into it's fingers, and has a drill built into his tail. He can use both of those to attack his enemies. It's also been designed to fight both on ground and under water. It is called by the ranger using his dagger. By pressing the buttons in a certain order, he can also control the… 'zord'… without even entering the cockpit, however, entering the cockpit will give the ranger greater control."

"So based on the design of the zord and suit, would it be fair to call this ranger the green dragon ranger?" Harrison says.

"Well, I suppose that would be appropriate." Owens says.

"And that would make this zord the Dragonzord."

"Sure." Owens says. "Now, if you're done naming everything, I'd like to know what you think of the… Dragonzord."

"I like it." Harrison says. "When finished, I believe it would be quite effective against the monsters attacking our city."

"I'm glad to hear that." Owens says. "I will inform our testing unit. We will transfer our power coin and suit to our testing facility by semi-truck." The two of them exit the bridge and return to the laboratory.

"Why by truck?" Harrison asks. "Why not by plane or helicopter? Wouldn't that be much faster?"

"Yes it would, but we aren't sure how the change in altitude would effect the coin." Owens explains. "It probably wouldn't have any complications, but we're just being safe."

"I have 1 more question for you." Harrison says. "The teenagers told me that their powers were DNA locked. Is this ranger also DNA locked?"

"We can set a DNA lock if we so choose." Owens says. "It's set up that the users DNA is programmed into the morpher, and subsequently, our computer system. As long as we don't lock it on our computer system, anyone can access the powers. Once we enable the DNA lock through our computer, it would be nearly impossible to override. However, we would only enable that in dire circumstances."

"Good to know." Harrison says. "Now, if there is nothing else, I will return to my office. Keep up the good work, Mr. Owens."

"Will do, sir." Owens says. "And thank you."

Harrison walks up the stairs. Owens turns to the other workers. "Load the truck!" He shouts.

* * *

Rita is looking down at Earth through a telescope in her palace. "There is the answer!" She shouts.

Finster walks in. "What is it, my queen." He says.

"The humans have developed a ranger of their own." Rita shouts. "I want that power for my own."

"Attacking the Earth without their own weapon built for defense." Finster says. "Brilliant, my queen."

"I know isn't it." Rita says. "Now, the only question is how to acquire the power."

"Would you like me to create a monster?" Finster asks. "I'm sure one of the monsters in my book would be repertoire would be able to complete this task."

"No." Rita says. "I have a better idea. Goldar!" She shouts. Goldar enters.

"Yes, my queen." Goldar says.

"I want you to prove your loyalty to me." Rita says. "You disobeyed a direct order last time. If it happens again I will have you destroyed."

"I understand." Goldar says.

"Good." Rita responds. "Now, I have a plan to destroy the Earth once and for all. The humans have created what they refer to as a super ranger. It is powered by something similar to a power coin, and it is being transferred to Angel Grove as we speak. I want you to take a squad of putties and attack the truck, and do not return to me without that coin."

"But, my queen, who will use the coin?" Goldar asks.

"I will determine that later." Rita asks. "The most important thing is that the coin never reaches the testing facilities. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my empress." Goldar says. He pulls his sword across his chest as if to salute. He then exits.

"Soon, I will have a ranger of my own to destroy the planet with!" Rita shouts. She then laughs maniacally. Finster joins in on her laugh. "This time, the planet will fall, and then all of them will bow to me. Empress Rita!"

* * *

The guards throw the rangers in the jail cell in the back of the helicopter.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of being thrown in these cells." Zack says, as he stands up and dusts himself off. "So now what we do?" he asks.

"I guess we just go back to Angel Grove." Trini says. "Try to have a normal life again."

"No." Jason says. "We can't just give up. So we don't have our morphers anymore. Big deal. Zordon chose us to save the world. That's still what we have to do."

"How do you suggest doing that?" Trini asks.

"Yeah." Kim says. "In case you forgot, we kind of got our asses kicked by the weakest of Rita's monsters without our powers."

"Who cares." Jason says. "We're still a team. We're still rangers."

"Perhaps Zordon knows of another power source we could use." Billy suggests. "If not, then I don't know what we can do."

"First thing's first." Jason says. "When we get back to Angel Grove, let's all go check in with our parents. Let them know we're OK. After that, let's meet at the command center. Hopefully, Billy's right and Zordon will know what to do."

END CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jason enters his home and sees his parents sitting in the kitchen. "I'm home." He shouts, closing the door behind him. He walks into the kitchen and sits down.

"Just in time for dinner." His mom says. "I knew he wouldn't miss a meal." She says looking at the dad.

"You were right, like always." Jason's dad says. "So where were this time? Swimming in shark infested waters?" He asks Jason.

"Something like that." Jason says. "What's for dinner? I'm starved."

"Your mother is making an oven roasted chicken." His dad says. "It looks delicious. I was almost hoping you wouldn't be home so I could have more of it." He says jokingly. His mom gets up and walks over to the oven.

Jason laughs. "I actually won't be home very long." He says.

"Oh?" His mother says, pulling the chicken out of the oven. "Why's that?" She asks.

"Well, you see, I'm going over to Billy's tonight." Jason says. "He told me he would help me with my math homework."

"You're a senior in high school and you still need help with your math?" His dad asks. "Why didn't you just ask me for help? You always used to come me for help."

"It's pre-calculous." Jason says. "Billy's took the class last year and got an A. I was just hoping I could understand it a little better."

"What time are you going over there?" His mom asks.

"I was planning on going right after dinner." Jason says.

"Alright, well just be safe." his mom says. "Ever since that Earthquake a few days ago, this city's gone crazy. Monster attacks, Military involvement. It's nuts."

"I'll be safe." Jason says. "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you." His mom says. "You're my son, and I love you."

"Ah, mom." Jason says. "You know what I meant. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will." she says.

"Yeah, you're a good kid." His dad says. "Now let's eat before this food gets cold."

The 3 of them sit down at the table and begin eating.

* * *

Kim walks into her house. "Dad, I'm home." she shouts.

"Huh, what?" Her dad says. She walks into the living room and sees him lying on the couch.

"I said, I'm home dad." Kim says.

"Oh, right." He says, sitting up. "How was school?"

"Fine." Kim says. Her dad lies back down on the couch.

"That's good." He says. "Can you grab me a beer?"

"Why can't you do it?" She asks him.

"Because I'm lying down, and there is no beer within reach." her dad says. Kim just shakes her head.

"I think you've had enough today." She says looking at 7 empty beer cans lying on the floor. "Besides, I was just checking in. I've got a group project that I need to go work on."

"Alright." Her dad says. "Let me know when you get back."

"OK." Kim says. She turns around and walks back out the door. She looks around to make sure no one is around, then reaches for her communicator. She is just about to teleport when Tommy's car pulls into the driveway next door. He gets out of the car and looks over at Kim. He sees her messing with her wrist.

"What are you doing, Kim?" he asks.

"Oh…" Kim says, caught off guard. She quickly tries to think of an explanation. "My, um, watch stopped working. I was just trying to fix it."

"Why don't you let me take a look at it?" Tommy says.

"Oh, no it's fine." Kim says. "It's working now. Don't know what was wrong with it, but whatever it was, it's fixed now."

"Well, that's good." Tommy says.

"I hate to run, Tommy, but I really have to go." Kim says.

"Do you need a ride?" Tommy asks. "I'm not doing anything tonight and I know you don't have a car."

Kim grimaces she doesn't know how to explain to Tommy she doesn't need a ride. She says the first thing that comes to her mind. "Um… nah, it's such a nice night out. I think I'll walk."

"Mind if I come with you?" Tommy asks. "I'd rather go walking with you than sitting at home doing nothing."

Kim is frozen. She has no idea how to respond. "Um… well, you see. That could kind of be awkward. It's a, um…" She says, then pauses for a few seconds. Suddenly she thinks of a possible excuse. "It's a family thing, and if I showed up with a guy, they'd never let me hear the end of it. My little cousins would make fun of me to no end. Any other night, I'd love to go on a walk with you, but you understand."

"Yeah, sure. I understand." Tommy says. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Bye, and sorry I couldn't hang out." Kim says. She turns and walks down the block and around the corner.

"Everytime I ask to do anything with her she makes some excuse no to do it. I'm going to figure out what's going on." Tommy thinks to himself. He walks over to his car and gets back in it. He drives down to where Kim turned the corner. He turns and looks around. "Where did she go?" He says out loud. He keeps driving looking for her, but can't seem to find her. After about driving a few miles, he finds himself nearly the edge of the city. "Man there's nothing over here." He says to himself. "Maybe I should go home."

Tommy is just about ready to turn around when he spots an unmarked semi-truck driving further out of town, into an area he's never been. "That's odd." He thinks to himself. "Why would there be an unmarked semi headed over there? There's nothing there, is there?"

At this time, Tommy's brain shoots back to an article he read online. He read about how some people use unmarked vehicles to kidnap people. Tommy begins to feel guilty, realizing he let Kim walk by herself. "I'm probably wrong, but if Kim turns up to be missing, I'll never forgive myself if don't follow this truck." He says out loud. He decides to follow the vehicle.

The truck continues on the road. Tommy is watching it closely, but also maintains a far enough distance that the driver of the truck would not be suspicious about the vehicle following him.

Suddenly, Goldar appears in front of the semi truck. He shoots laser beams out of his eye at the truck. It attempts to stop but skids and the trailer attached to the back of the truck tips over. Tommy's eyes widen. He can't believe what he is seeing. "Did a gold monkey really just attack that truck?" he wonders to himself.

"Putties, find the Power Coin!" Goldar shouts. A large group of putties appear around him and start attacking the truck. The Driver of the truck and 2 D.E.T.A. employees exit out of the cab. About 10 soldiers climb out of the trailer. They fire guns at the putties, but it is not very effective. Goldar slowly walks up to the two D.E.T.A employees. He grabs one of them by the throat. "Where is the Green Ranger power coin!?" He shouts. The man tries to speak but is unable to. "Where is the coin?" Goldar asks again. He throws the man in the side of the truck and falls the ground.

Tommy has seen enough. He gets out his car and charges toward the battle. He leans up against the side of the cab and listens to what is happening on the other side.

Goldar does not notice Tommy. Instead, Goldar walks towards the other man. "Stop, please." The man says. "Don't hurt me!"

"Tell me where the coin is!" Goldar shouts, pulling out his sword.

"It's in the trailer." The man says. "Please spare me!"

"Thank you for the information." Goldar says. "You're no longer of any use to me." He then stabs the man in the chest. He pulls the sword out the chest and the man falls the ground.

Tommy heard this entire conversation and darts for the trailer. He climbs inside and begins looking for the coin.

At this time, the putties are defeating the soldiers with relative ease. The guns are not having any effect on the putties. 5 of the soldiers are knocked to the ground by the putties. Goldar walks towards the battle that is going on and fires lasers out his eyes at the remaining soldiers, and they fall to the ground.

"Those humans can be such an annoyance." Goldar says. "The coin is somewhere in the trailer."

"Hey monkey brain!" Tommy yells. "Looking for this?" Tommy holds up a box and opens it to reveal the Green Ranger power coin.

"What!?" Goldar yells. "Give me the coin, foolish human, and I will spare your live."

"Why would I give the coin to you?" Tommy says. "I don't know what it does, but I'm pretty sure whatever it does, I don't want you to have it."

"As you wish; Putties attack!" Goldar yells. The putties charge at Tommy. They surround him. Tommy looks at all of them.

"Come on!" Tommy yells. "Who wants to be first." One of the putties tries to kick him in the chest, but Tommy grabs his legs and flips him backwards. Tommy does a drop kick on the putty. Another putty comes in from behind and kicks him, knocking Tommy to the ground, and he drops the box with the Green Ranger coin. Tommy rolls over quickly and grabs the box. He hops up quickly and does a spinning kick into the putty that kicked him. Another putty comes in and tries to punch him, but he leans back out of the way. He grabs the putties fist and throws him back.

"Who's next?" Tommy says. Two of them charge at him from different sides but he jumps up and basically does the splits in the air as he kicks both of them back. Now only one putty remains. He runs at the last one, rolls over the putty's back and lands on the other side. He does a sliding kick along the ground taking out the putty's legs. He turns to Goldar.

"It looks like your the only one left, goldilocks." Tommy says.

"It would appear so." Goldar says, almost in awe that Tommy was able to defeat the putties. "You are skilled, human, but not even you are a match for me."

"We'll see about that." Tommy charges at Goldar and tries to kick him in the chest. Goldar grabs the kick and throws Tommy back. Goldar steps on Tommy's chest and then holds his sword up to Tommy's throat. He grabs the box from Tommy's hand.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Tommy asks, defiantly.

"No." Goldar says. "I have a better idea." He grabs Tommy and pulls him to his feet. Then he pulls his sword across his chest and both of them disappear.

* * *

Jason teleports into the command center and finds Zack and Trini already there.

"Welcome, Jason." Zordon says.

"Zordon, they took our morphers." Jason says.

"I am aware, Jason." Zordon says. "Once you are all here, we will try to come up with a solution."

"This is bad." Alpha says. "This is terrible."

"Calm down, Alpha." Zordon says. "Rita has not won, yet."

"Yeah, but without our powers…" Trini says.

"I am aware of the situation, Trini." Zordon says. "Things do not look good at the moment, but remember that it is always darkest right before the dawn."

"Yeah, yeah." Trini says. At that point Kim teleports in.

"Sorry, I took so long." Kim says. "I was just about to teleport, but I ran into Tommy. I couldn't teleport in front of him."

"It's fine, Kim." Trini says.

"Yeah, Billy's not even here yet." Jason says.

"Oh." Kim says. "That's not like him to be late."

"No, it's not." Zack says. "I wonder what's up."

"Well, it's not like we established a time." Trini says. "We just said check in and then come here. Maybe it's taking him longer to establish an excuse with his parents."

"Maybe…" Jason says. At that time Trini's phone starts to ring. Jason looks at her. "Who's calling you?" He asks.

"It's Billy…" Trini says. "Hello?"

On the other end Billy responds. "Hey Trini, are you at the command center?" He asks.

"Yeah… We were just wondering where you were." Trini says.

"Well, I forgot that those goons grabbed my communicator. Can you have them teleport me in?" Billy responds.

"Yeah, no problem." Trini says. She turns to Alpha. "Billy's communicator was taken along with his morpher. He can't teleport in. Can you do it?" She asks.

"I'm on it, Trini." Alpha says enthusiastically. "Teleporting, now."

Billy teleports in. "Thanks." He says to Alpha and Trini.

"Is it really a good idea to be discussing this stuff over the phone?" Jason asks. "You know they can listen in on those."

"Yes, I know." Billy says. "But remember, the government already knows who we are. Besides, the only thing I said that might raise some heads is the word teleport."

"I guess you're right." Jason says. He turns to Zordon. "OK, so, now we're all here. What's our next move?" He asks.

"This is a terrible situation." Zordon says. "Without your powers, the Earth will not be able to defend itself against Rita's attacks."

"Yeah, we know." Zack says. "The question is what are we going to do about it."

"Can't we just, like, teleport the morphers out?" Kim asks.

"I wish it was that simple." Zordon says. "The exact location of the morphers cannot be pinpointed. This was a defense mechanism installed into so that no one would be able to find them if they were not supposed to."

"Well, that seems like a poor design right about now." Zack says.

"Why did you let it get to this point?" Kim asks. "Couldn't you have teleported us out or something?"

"Yes, I could have." Zordon says. "However, I was not alerted to the danger until it was too late. The alarm is set up to sound when one of Rita's monsters attacks. By the time I knew you were in any sort of danger, you had already surrendered you morphers. Though it may not seem like it, I believe you made the right decision. It is better to have the team together without your powers then to have lost one of the rangers."

"OK… But what do we do know?" Jason says.

"Our most important objective is to retrieve your morphers." Zordon says.

"But how are we going to do that?" Trini asks. "We know there in that facility somewhere, but that place was huge. There's no way we would find them."

"I think I have an idea." Billy says. "Zordon, can your pinpoint the exact location of my communicator?"

"An excellent idea, Billy." Alpha says. "The morphers may have that defense mechanism, but the communicators do not."

"It's not a guarantee, but there's a good chance that my communicator is in the same spot as the morphers." Bills says.

"Alpha, beginning scanning for Billy's communicator." Zordon says.

"Scanning, now." Alpha says. Alpha presses a few buttons on the comunicator. After a few seconds of the other congratulating Billy on his idea, the alarms in the Command Center start to go off.

"What's going on?" Kim shouts.

"The alarms are sounding!" Billy says.

"There is a monster attack in Angel Grove." Zordon says. "Observe the viewing globe."

"That's Goldar!" Jason shouts. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know, but he's attacking the abandoned warehouse district." Zack says. "What he want down there?"

"It might be a trap to draw us out." Trini says. "They may not know we don't have our powers."

"I don't think so, Trini." Billy says. "If he wanted to draw us out, why would he attack an area with such a low population? It would seem much more likely there is something down there he wants."

"Well, what do we do about it?" Kim asks. "We can't really fight him without our powers."

"We have to!" Jason shouts. "It doesn't matter if we have our powers or not, we're still rangers, and there are people in danger down there."

"Look we're wasting our time talking about it." Zack says. "Are we going or not?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going." Jason says. "I don't care if we don't have any powers."

"I'm in, too." Billy says.

"Count me in." Trini says.

"Fine, I'll come, too." Kim says.

"If you need them, Alpha can send the zords." Zordon says. "But be warned, if you use the zords without your powers, any damage the zords take will be much more dangerous to you."

Jason looks at Alpha. "Alpha, can you teleport us down there?"

"I will." Alpha says. "Please be careful, rangers."

"We will." Jason says. Alpha presses a few buttons on the computer and the rangers teleport away.

* * *

The rangers land next to the truck that Goldar had attacked. They look around.

"Looks like we missed the fight." Zack says.

"These look like D.E.T.A. soldiers." Jason says.

"What would D.E.T.A. soldiers be doing here?" Trini asks. "There's nothing down here."

"Unless they were the ones brining it." Billy says. "Think about it. There is nothing down here, yet there's a truck, a crew of D.E.T.A. soldiers, and Goldar attacked down here."

"Billy's right." Jason says. "D.E.T.A. definitely was transporting something down here. The question is what."

Kim looks around and spots the two D.E.T.A. employees who had ridden in the cab of the truck. "Look over there!" She says pointing to the guys. The teens run over to the guys.

"Oh man." Trini says. "Look at this." She points to the guys chest, where Goldar had stabbed him. "Is he…?" She asks.

Billy feels his throat for a pulse. "He's gone." Billy says. "Goldar must have got him."

Jason check on the other guy. "Hey, this guy's still alive!" He shouts. The others run to his side. The man is passed out, but alive. "Hey man, are you alright." Jason asks. The guy is still unconscious. Jason gives him a few gentle slaps on either side of his face. The guy begins to come to.

"What… what happened?" The D.E.T.A. employee says. "Who are you? The coin!" He shouts. He runs to the back of the truck and climbs in the trailer.

"Hold on, man." Jason says. "Slow down, and tell us what is going on."

The D.E.T.A. employee climbs out of the trailer. "It's gone." The man says almost defeated. He leans up against the truck and slides down to the ground, where he is now sitting.

"What's gone?" Zack asks. "What's going on here?"

The man turns away from him, but he grabs his shoulder in pain. He cries out loudly in agony.

"Are you alright?" Trini asks.

"I'm… Fine." The man says. He tries to stand up, but is unable to and falls back to the ground. He shouts again in agony.

"You need medical attention." Billy says. "I'm calling for an ambulance." Billy walks away from the group.

"You're clearly hurt." Jason says. "What happened to you."

"You kids would never believe me." The man says. "I'm not even sure I believe it myself."

Billy walks back to the group. "There's an ambulance on the way."

The man sighs. "Thanks…" The man says.

"Tell us what happened, please." Jason says. "We've seen our fair share of things that we would have thought were unbelievable not too long ago."

"Well, here's what I think happened." The man says. "We were transporting… something… and out of a nowhere a Gold Monkey appeared. I'd never seen anything like it. We had a lot of soldiers in the back guarding the cargo and we had two employees up front here. We were supposed to check in when the truck arrived, but that never happened. The gold monkey shot lasers out of his eyes, which hit our truck and caused it to crash. We were all able to escape. I tried to stand up to the monkey, but he picked me up and tossed me like a ragdoll. That's all I remember."

"What were you carrying?" Trini asks.

'I don't think I'm authorized to tell you that." The man says.

"Look, man,I know you don't know if you can trust us or not, but believe me, it's important." Zack says.

"I am not supposed to tell anyone about this project." The employee says.

"Is it about the super ranger project?" Billy asks.

"How… How do you know about that?" The man asks.

"Let's just say we have a relationship with Commander Harrison." Billy says. "So was that what you were carrying?"

"Yeah, it's power source." The man says. At that time, an ambulance pulls in. A couple of paramedics jump out of the back.

Billy runs over to them. "Thanks for coming so fast." He says. "He's right over here."

The paramedics help him to his feet. They take a look at him. "What happened to you?" One of them asks.

"There was a monster attack." Billy says. "We were in the area and heard something, so we thought we check it out and make sure everyone was alright."

"Monster attack?" One of the paramedics asks. "You kids are lucky the monster wasn't still around. Coming down here was very brave of you."

The paramedics and teens help the man into the ambulance. The man looks at the teens. "Thanks again." The teens nod and smiles. The back of the ambulance closes and they drive away.

Zack turns to the rest of the teens. "This is bad." He says. "Now Rita has a power coin."

"Great." Kim says. "The situation goes from bad to worse."

"Don't panic guys." Jason says. "We now know the situation."

"So what's our next move?" Trini asks. "We can't just do nothing."

The rangers communicators go off. "This is Jason. Go ahead." Jason says.

"We have located Billy's communicator." Alpha says. "Teleport back to the command center."

"Will do." Jason says. "You heard him. Let's go." Trini grabs Billy's hand, and the rangers teleport away.

**End Chapter 9  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for how long this chapter took me to get out. Since it took me so long, I did make this chapter a little longer than my other chapters. I am a college student and have been really busy recently. Since my school projects have deadlines and this is a side project for me, it's been put on the back burner while I take care of some other, more pressing, projects. However, I have not forgotten about this, and plan to continue working on this story. Hope you enjoy chapter 10. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 10**

The rangers teleport back into the Command Center.

"Welcome back, Rangers." Zordon says.

"Zordon, we've got a major problem." Jason says. "Rita's got her hands on D.E.T.A.'s super ranger powers."

"I am aware, Jason." Zordon says. "This makes it even more imperative that we retrieve your powers."

Billy turns to Alpha. "You said you've located my communicator?" Billy asks.

"That's right, Billy." Alpha says. "I will pull up a map of the D.E.T.A. facilities. Please, take a look at the viewing globe." The rangers all turn to the viewing globe as Alpha presses a few buttons on the computer. A 3 dimensional map of the D.E.T.A. facilities is pulled up. There are 4 levels of the facilities. "Billy's communicator is located on the bottom the 4 floors. There's only one staircase leading to this level."

"Well, that's great." Zack says. "Even if the morphers are there, how are we supposed to get there? That staircase is probably heavily guarded."

"That facility is heavily guarded." Trini says. "How are we supposed to even get in?"

"Yeah, it's not like there just going to let us walk in there." Kim says.

"That's exactly what they're going to do." Billy says.

"You got a plan, Billy?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." Billy says. "Their super ranger powers were stolen and we know this. It would really rude of not to pay Commander Harrison a visit and let him know."

"I like the way you think, Billy." Jason says.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how to get to the morphers." Kim says. "Commander Harrison's office is up on the highest floor, 3 stories above where the morphers might be."

"Well, not all of us need to go and talk to Command Harrison." Zack says. "After all, he and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. Why would I want to help him? While you guys keep him, and hopefully the guards, busy, I'll sneak down to get the morphers."

"I don't want you going alone." Jason says. "If you're the only one who doesn't show up, they'll think something is up."

"Then I think Kim should go with Zack." Billy says.

"Me?" Kim asks. "Why me?"

"Well no offense, Kim, but Jason is the leader and, to an outside, Trini and would be seen as the more rational members of the team. It wouldn't make sense that one of us would not show up. You, on the other hand, didn't really say that much at our last meeting. You were clearly uncomfortable, and it would make sense that you wouldn't want to put yourself in that situation voluntarily."

"Plus, your gymnastics skills might come in handy when trying to sneak around." Zack points out.

"I guess that makes sense." Kim says.

"Be warned, Rangers." Zordon says. "Once you enter the D.E.T.A. headquarters, Alpha and I will be unable to contact you."

"I will print you off a copy of the map." Alpha says. She presses a few buttons on the computer and a map starts printing out. Once it finishes, he hands it to Zack. "Please, be careful, rangers."

"We'll be careful." Jason says. "Alright guys let's go." He nods at Alpha, who presses a few buttons on the computer and the rangers teleport away.

* * *

Goldar drags Tommy into Rita's palace. He walks to Rita and hands her the Power Coin.

"My mission was successful, empress." Goldar says.

Rita looks at the coin. "Excellent, Goldar." She says. Then she looks at Tommy. "Who is this and why have you brought him here?"

"My queen, I know the user of the Green Rangers powers is not my call, but this boy is a skilled fighter." Goldar says. "He fought me in attempt to protect the Power Coin, and was able to defeat the putties with ease."

"I will see for myself how skilled a warrior he is." Rita says. "Take him to the Dark Dimension! When he awakens, call the putties, and attack him. If he survives, he could be a suitable Green Ranger candidate."

"Yes my Queen." Goldar says. He grabs Tommy and then pulls out his sword. Goldar pulls his sword across his chest and disappears along with Tommy.

Finster walks into the room. "Did I hear correctly?" Finster says. "Was Goldar successful in capturing the Green Ranger power coin?"

"You heard right." Rita says.

"Can I examine the coin?" Finster says.

"Of course." Rita yells. "I was planning on having you do that anyway."

Rita hands Finster the coin and he takes it into his laboratory.

"Soon, the Earth will fall, and I will rule it!" Rita shouts. Then she laughs manically.

* * *

The rangers teleport onto a hill right outside of the D.E.T.A. facilities. Rain is coming down. The rangers crouch, hoping they were not seen. They look at the gate at the front of the facilities and see that it is guarded by two guards.

"OK guys." Jason says. "Billy and I are heading in. Hopefully we'll get one of the guards to take us to Commander Harrison."

"What about the other one?" Kim asks.

"That's where Trini comes in." Jason says. He looks at Trini. "As soon as the first guard leaves, wait about 10 seconds then come running in. Say you weren't sure if you wanted to come with us or not, but decided last minute to come. Ask him to take you to us."

"What if they don't cooperate?" Zack asks. "You're plan depends on them letting you guys in, and it's not like they're going to just let anyone in today a highly guarded government facility."

"You're right." Trini says.

"If they don't let us in, I guess we'll have to sneak in." Jason says.

"Or, at least make them think we're sneaking in." Billy says.

"What?" Jason asks.

"Think about it." Billy says. "Our biggest priority is to get those guards away from the gate so Kim and Zack can get in. Well, if they see us trying to sneak in, don't you think they'll go try to stop us?"

"That's genius." Jason says. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because that plan is brilliant, and you're, well, you're a good athlete." Zack says. The others laugh, except Jason, who just shakes his head.

"Haha, very funny." Jason says. "Alright, that's the plan if they don't let us in. Now, let's go Billy." Billy and Jason get up and start running towards the facility. Trini gets a little bit closer to the facility before crouching again. Kim and Zack remain where they were.

Billy and Jason run up to the guards. "We need to see Commander Harrison, now!" Billy shouts. "It's urgent!"

"Whoa!" One of the guards shouts. "Slow down. Who are you, and how do you know Commander Harrison?"

Jason steps forward. "We're the Power Rangers." Jason says. "Or at least we were the Power Rangers. Look, it's a long story, but right now we need to talk to Commander Harrison."

"Look, kid, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but our orders are clear." The guard says. "No one, except members of D.E.T.A., gets through this gate. That means, no one."

"I understand, but our planet is in danger." Billy says.

"Sorry, kid." The other guard says. "We can't let you in. Now beat it."

Billy looks back at Trini and nods at her. She comes running towards them. "Guys, wait up she shouts." Trini says.

"You decided to come." Jason says. "How nice of you to show up, but it doesn't look like we're getting in here."

"What?" Trini asks. "Why not?"

"Because unless you're a D.E.T.A. employee, you are not authorized entrance." The guard says. "No get the hell out of here."

"Great." Trini says. "We came all this way for nothing."

They start to walk away. They walk along the fence that surrounds the facility. Billy nods and then the three of them start trying to climb the fence. The guards see this. "Hey, what are you kids doing!?" They shout and run over to the kids. At this time, Zack and Kim get up and sprint towards the gate. The guards grab Jason, Billy, and Trini off the wall and throw them to the ground. Jason looks over and see that Zack and Kim still aren't in yet, so he quickly gets up and punches one of the guards in the stomach. The guard stumbles back.

"I'm sorry, but we have to Commander Harrison." Jason says. "And you're not going to stop us." The guard who wasn't punched grabs Jason, but Trini gets up and kicks him in the side.

"Thanks." Jason says to Trini.

"You're welcome." Trini says.

Meanwhile, Kim and Zack are charging at the gate. They look over and see the other teens fighting with the guards. "We don't have much time." Zack says. They get to the gate, and find it won't open. It's locked and you need an ID badge to unlock it.

"Great." Kim says. "Now what?" Zack looks around.

"Um… I don't know." Zack says. Zack looks over and see they don't have much time left. He spots a few bushes. "Quick, into these bushes. It looks like we're almost out of time." The two of them dart into the bushes.

At the same time, Trini, Billy, and Jason are fighting with the two guards. The three of them are holding their own against the guards, but then they hear a clicking sound. They turn around to see the one of the guards pointing a gun at them. The three teens raises the hands.

"OK, kids." He says. "Now, I don't want to have to shoot you, so no funny business. Attempting to break into a government facility is a serious offense."

"We know." Jason says. "We would never do anything like this if it wasn't important."

"Shut up!" The guard yells. "I don't know what you kids thought was going to happen here, but since you guys wouldn't leave when we asked you to, now, you're going to be put in our holding cells until we can figure out an appropriate punishment for your actions." The guards grabs the 3 teens and shoves them back towards the gate. One of the guards looks at the other guard.

"I'll take these kids to the holding cell and then go let Commander Harrison know the situation." He says. "You stand watch out here. I'll be back soon." The guard sticks his gun into Jason's back. "If any of you three try to run off, I'll blast a bullet right through this guy." He then uses his ID to open the gate and shoves the ranger teens through.

Zack and Kim see this from the bushes and take a deep breath. "They've been caught." Kim whispers to Zack.

"No shit, Sherlock." Zack whispers back. "I think we can take this guard, get his ID, and get in."

The guard notices some ruffling in the bushes. He slowly walks over to the bushes and pulls out his gun. "Hello." He says slowly. "Who's there?" He asks. "I've got a gun, so show yourself." He continues walking slowly towards the bushes.

Zack looks at Kim and nods. "Now!" He shouts, and they both jump out at the guard and tackle him to the ground. He drops the gun before he is able to fire it. Zack punches the guard in the face. "I'm really sorry about this man, but we have to do this." He punches the guard again, and the guard passes out. Kim grabs the man's ID badge and uses it to open the gate.

"Let's go." She says. They run in through the gate, and the gate closes after them.

* * *

Tommy wakes up lying on the ground in a caged in area. There is smoke covering the ground. He looks around. "Where am I?" he asks to no one. He walks over to the bars encaging him. He grabs one and it shocks him. He is sent flying back to the ground. "OK, Tommy, let's not do that again." he says. He stands up and brushes himself off.

Out of nowhere, Goldar rushes towards Tommy. "So, you're awake." Goldar says. Tommy jumps back into a fighting stance.

"Where am I?" Tommy shouts at Goldar.

"You're in Empress Rita's dark dimension." Goldar explains. "She has a job for you."

"Empress Rita?" Tommy says. "You can tell her that she can forget it. I'd never work for the same side as you."

"You won't have a choice." Goldar says. He pulls out his sword and swings it at Tommy. Tommy dives under the sword and rolls behind Goldar. He kicks Goldar's back, which sends him toward the bars that are encaging them. Goldar is able to catch his balance. He turns to Tommy. "Impressive." Goldar says. "But let's just see how impressive you can be. Putties attack."

Suddenly a bunch of putties appear in the small area. Tommy just shakes his head. "These guys again?" Tommy asks. "You don't learn, do you?" A putty attempts to punch him, but he grabs the creatures fist. He flips the putty onto the ground and punches his stomach. Two other putties grab Tommy arms, trying to hold him in place, but Tommy is able to flip them both over his shoulders.

Four putties now come at him from different angles. Tommy looks around, noticing he is surrounded. He quickly assesses the situation, and charge at one of them, punching it multiple times quickly in the chest. He immediately turns and kicks one of the putties in the shoulder. He then does a spinning jump kick hitting the putty directly in the last one of the putties who surrounded him grabs him from behind, but Tommy flips the putty over his back. He turns to Goldar.

"What's the matter? Afraid to face me yourself." Tommy says to Goldar.

"Not at all." Goldar says. At his point a bright flash appears. Rita appears next to Goldar.

"You were right, Goldar." Rita says. "This human is very impressive. Nicely done, human. Based on your performance, I have chosen you!"

"Chosen me? For what?" Tommy asks.

"You will see soon enough!" Rita says. Then she waves her wand and her and Goldar disappear, leaving Tommy alone in Rita's Dark Dimension.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Tommy asks himself.

* * *

Commander Harrison is sitting at his desk in his office. He is shuffling through some papers when suddenly he hears a knock on his door. He opens the door to see the guard who had taken Jason, Trini, and Billy to the holding cell.

"What do you want?" Harrison asks the guard. "Why aren't you guarding your gate?"

"I was sir." The guard says. "But three teenagers tried to enter the facility at the gate. They said they were the 'Power Rangers' and had an urgent message for you. I told them to get lost, as no one enters the facility except D.E.T.A. employees, but they attempted to sneak in. Me and my partner decided it was best to take them to a holding cell for the time being."

"Three teenagers?" Commander Harrison asks.

"Yes sir." The guard responds. "Three of them."

"There were five teenagers who were the Power Rangers." Harrison says. "I wonder where there friends are. What was their message?"

"Excuse me?" The guard responds.

"Their message for me." Harrison says. "What was it?"

"We never got the message." The guard says.

"You never got the message?!"Harrison yells. "Why not?!"

"It didn't occur to me." The guard says. "Our instructions were to not let anyone in the gate. We followed those orders."

"Yes, but you could have contacted me and I could have come to the gate if the message was urgent enough." Harrison says. "More than likely their message was not important, but it would have been nice if you at least had had the common sense to figure out what the message was before dismissing it."

"I'm sorry, sir." The guard says. "Forgive me."

"Where are the teenagers being held at?" Harrison says.

"Holding block A. Cell 14" The guard says.

"I'll have to go pay them a visit." Harrison says. "I'll figure out what was so important. As for you, I want you to search the facility. There were 5 ranger teens. While it's possible only 3 of them came, I very much doubt it. I get the feeling the other 2 are around here somewhere."

"Yes sir." The guard says saluting. Harrison walks out his door and heads for the holding block.

* * *

Rita walks into Finster's lab. "Finster!" She shouts.

Finster turns to her. "My queen." Finster responds. "What do you need?"

"Have you finished examining the Power Coin yet?" Rita asks. "Our operator is ready."

"I have my queen, and I must urge you to reconsider using it." Finster says. "It's power is limited. The Power Source that it uses is poorly designed. It won't last very long in a fight."

"I didn't go to all this trouble to reconsider!" Rita shouts. "We will use the Green Ranger to destroy the Earth. What if I provided my own power source for the coin?"

"What did you have in mind?" Finster asks.

"The Sword of Darkness!" Rita shouts and then laughs maniacally.

"Of course my Queen." Finster says. "Why didn't I think of that. You can use the Sword of Darkness to enhance both the power of the coin and your control of the human who uses it."

"Yes." Rita says. "Goldar!" Goldar walks in. He bows. "Bring me the Sword of Darkness!" Rita demands.

"Right away, empress Rita." Goldar says. He turns and leaves.

Rita turns to Finster. "The time for battle is near! Soon, the world will bow down to me, and me alone!"

* * *

Kim and Zack are sneaking through the D.E.T.A. facilities. They come to hallway that splits two directions and look at each other.

"Which way?" Kim asks Zack.

Zack shakes his head. "Ah, man, I don't remember." he says. "I don't remember this part of the map."

"I think we're supposed to go left." Kim says and starts heading that way. She goes about 5 feet, and hears the sound of someone coming. She turns back to Zack. "Then again, maybe it was this way." She says running in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" Zack asks.

"There's someone coming from that way." Kim says looking back at him. Zack quickly runs after Kim. He looks up ahead, and sees an open door. "Quick, Kim, in that room on the right." Zack says. "I think someone they're coming up on us." They quickly rush into the room that Zack spotted.

No one is in the room. There are about 15 desks, all slanted. On some of the desks, there appears to be some kind of drawings. Kim and Zack walk over to the desks.

"This must be the room where all of D.E.T.A.'s designs are done." Zack says. He shuffles through some papers, but stops when one catches his eye. "Check this out. It looks like an early blueprint for a zord." He hands Kim the paper.

"It looks like Godzilla." Kim says. She doesn't truly understand what all of the markings on the drawings mean. "This is much more complicated than anything I've ever seen." she says.

"All I know is that this thing has more destructive capabilities than our swords." Zack says. He points at some a few different things drawn on the paper. "Rockets that are fired from the 'fingers', a drill for a tail. It's like this thing was designed with the sole intention of destroying things, not for defensive purposes like our zords."

"Maybe we should get moving again, Zack." Kim says. "After all we should be looking for the morphers, not at these drawings."

"Yeah," Zack says. "Hopefully those guys have passed this room by now. They slowly open the door back to the hallway and see the guard that had caught Trini, Billy, and Jason standing there looking at them.

"Hi there." The guard says. "You two are coming with me."

"Well, that could have gone a lot better." Kim says.

"Damn." Zack says. The guard grabs both of them and takes them down to the holding cell.

* * *

Goldar returns to Rita holding a sword. The handle has a red marking and the blade does not go straight up from it. Instead it curves slightly. This is the Sword of Darkness.

"I have retrieved the sword, my queen." Goldar says to Rita. Rita turns to him and grabs the sword. She examines it.

"Ah yes, the sword of Darkness." Rita says. "10,000 years ago, when I imprisoned Zordon in his time warp, this was the sword my strongest warrior used. Now is the time for it to be used again. It will not allow me to control my ranger and take over the planet. This time, my plan can not fail. Now Goldar, go and retrieve the human from the dark dimension. It is time to give him the power of the Green Ranger."

Goldar nods and pulls his sword over his chest and disappears. Rita turns to Finster. "Isn't it magnificent?" She asks him.

"Oh yes, my queen." Finster says. "It most certainly is."

Goldar quickly returns. He is holding Tommy's arms behind his back. Tommy is struggling to escape from Goldar's grasp, but is unable to. Goldar's grip is too much for Tommy to escape from. "Here he is, empress Rita." Goldar says.

"Ah, yes." Rita says. "Thank you Goldar." Tommy once again struggles to get free, but can't. Rita nods at Goldar, and he throws Tommy to the ground. Rita hands Goldar the Sword of Darkness and then grabs Tommy's face. "You work for me now." She throws back down. Tommy grimaces.

"I'll never work for you." Tommy says. He struggles to get up but two putties come in from behind and grab him. Tommy, fatigued, is unable to escape from them.

"We'll see about that." Rita says. She grabs her wand and points it at the Sword of Darkness. Finster pulls out the Green Ranger coin and runs over next to Goldar.

"The coin!' Tommy says. He immediately tries to break free again. This time he is successful flipping the putties over and they land on their backs. Tommy tries to run in and grab the coin from Finster, but even more putties come in and tackle him to the ground.

"Hold him still!" Rita says. The putties pull him onto his feet and put him so that he directly facing Finster.

Rita swings her wand at Goldar and a bright beam of light comes out of the wand. It hit the Sword of Darkness. From the sword of darkness, another beam of light comes out and hits the green ranger coin. The coin starts to glow an eerie green color. Tommy's eyes widen.

"What's going on!?" Tommy shouts.

The coin then shoots a green light out of it and hits Tommy square in the chest. The putties let him go and he screams. Tommy drops his head. He slowly raises it back up and his eyes were now glowing the same green color as the Power Coin.

"I am the loyal servant of Rita Repulsa." Tommy says, almost robotically. "What are your orders, my queen?"

"Take the Green Ranger power coin and attack Angel Grove!" Rita says. "That is the only place in the world that has any chance of stopping me. If we conquer there, nothing can stop us."

"Yes my queen." Tommy says. He walks over to Finster. "I'll take that." He says grabbing the Green Ranger coin. Suddenly, the coin and Tommy start to glow. Then Tommy morphs into the Green Ranger.

"I've never felt this much power!" Tommy says. "I like it!" He starts to laughs maniacally. Then he teleports away.

* * *

Harrison walks into the holding area. He walks over to the cell where Jason, Trini, and Billy are.

"Hello again." Harrison says. "I must say I'm surprised to see you back here. After all, I thought I made it clear that you are no longer Power Rangers. Why have you returned?"

"It's about the Super Ranger Project." Jason says.

"Let me guess?" Harrison says. "Your friend 'Zordon' says that a human made ranger power won't be enough to defend the Earth."

"Well… Yeah, but that's not why we're here." Jason says.

"Rita stole the Green Ranger coin." Billy says.

"What?!" Harrison exclaims. The look on his face becomes very distraught.

"We tried to stop them, but we were too late." Trini says.

"Besides, I'm not sure how effective we would have been against Rita's forces without our powers." Jason says.

"You're lying to me." Harrison says. "If there as any problem with the coin my men would have informed me."

"Most of your men who were on that job are dead." Billy says. "Only one is alive, and he's in the hospital. If he had died we would have had no idea what happened."

"Are you kidding me?!" Harrison says.

"We would never kid about the safety of the world." Trini says.

"We wanted to let you know, and beg you to give us back our powers." Jason says. "We're the only ones that can stop your ranger."

"Oh… I see what this is about." Harrison says. "This isn't about the Green Ranger powers at all. The power coin is fine, isn't it? You just want me to give you your powers back. Well you can forget it!"

"We're not lying." Trini says.

"By the way, where are your other friends?" Harrison says. "Did they not think this was a big enough issue to come and tell us."

"They don't like you." Billy says very bluntly. "I can't say I blame them. I don't like you either, but I felt that you had a right to know what was going on with your 'Super Ranger'."

"That might be the first honest thing you said all day." Harrison says.

"Think again." The guard says, bringing Zack and Kim in. "I found them sneaking around the design area. They won't tell me why they're here."

"So, now I see the whole picture clearly." Harrison says. "You guys make up some story about how my powers were stolen, as a diversion. You figured that while I was busy listening to your story and worrying about it, your friends would sneak in and steal your powers back. It was quite a well thought out plan. Unfortunately it failed."

"Alright, yeah, they were going after our powers." Jason says. "But only because it was the only way we could stop your Super Ranger, which were stolen by Rita."

Harrison laughs. "I'm sure they were." He turns to the guard. "Leave them locked in here over night. Perhaps that will teach them to try to sneak into a government facility." Harrison starts to walk out when another employee runs in. This is Nathan Jones, who originally spotted the space dumpster. "Jones, what's wrong?" Harrison asks.

"I'm so glad I found you." Jones says. "I was monitoring our satellite feed when I saw a weird green glow shoot from the moon to the Earth. I wasn't sure what it was, but I tapped into some traffic light cameras in the area where the light headed, and you won't believe this, but our Super Ranger is attacking the city of Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?!" Jason shouts.

"What?" Harrison says. "Well send in our troops. We have to stop it!"

"Sir, are you sure that's such a good idea." Jones asks. "I talked to the head of research and development and he said that nothing in our arsenal has the power to stand up to our ranger. Our troops would get creamed!"

Harrison sighs. "You're right." He says. "But we can't do nothing."

"There is one thing in you arsenal that can stop it." Jason says, smiling. "You just have to make the call."

"So, Harrison what's it going to be?" Billy asks.

END CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So what's it going to be?" Jason asks. "Give us back our powers and let us take care of this problem, or let Angel Grove be destroyed by your creation. It's your move."

"You guys are in no position to making ultimatums." The guard says.

Harrison looks at the teens. "You made a mistake by coming here." He says. "The 'Power Rangers', as you were previously referred to, are no more. The sooner you get that through your head, the better."

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Jones asks. "The Green Ranger is attacking downtown Angel Grove right now. We have nothing that can stop it in our arsenal. They might be our only chance."

"Listen to this guy." Zack says. "He's the only one who's making any sense."

"Shut up." Harrison says to Zack. "Using those powers is not an option. It's not even in consideration, so don't bring it up again. If we have nothing that can fight the Green Ranger, maybe our engineers can find a way to shut the powers down. Until then, Freeman and his men will try to hold off the Green Ranger."

"Do you want them to die?" Jones asks. "They don't have the power to…"

"Are you questioning me?" Harrison says. "Don't forget, Jones, that I am the leader of this organization. You work for me. My call is final. Get Freeman on the phone."

Jones sighs. "Right away." He says angrily. Harrison looks at him, as if he is waiting for something. Jones glares at him. "Sir." Jones says, clearly annoyed. He walks out of the room. Harrison looks the guard. "They don't leave." He says to the guard. "You understand?"

"Yes sir." the guard says. Harrison then walks out of the holding cell area, following Jones.

* * *

Harrison goes into his office and sits down. He hears a knock on the door. When he looks up he sees Freeman standing in the door way.

"Freeman? What are you doing here?" Harrison asks. "I gave Jones your instructions. Did he not give them to you?"

"First of all, I don't take orders from you." Freeman says. "I did last time. I brought you your 'Power Rangers'. My men and I don't work for you. You can't give us orders.

"Freeman, what you fail to understand is…" Harrison begins to say.

"No, I understand everything perfectly." Freeman says. "I understand that your people here created something that you can't control and now you're looking to me to solve it. I didn't sign up for this shit. I am a member of the United States army. I signed up to serve my country, and protect it from any threats that might come from outside forces. I didn't sign up to fight against members of my own country. This isn't the Civil War! You created this thing. You're the one who has to stop it."

"James. Stop." Harrison says. Freeman keeps walking. "James!" Harrison says again. Again, Freeman ignores this. "When was the last time you saw Victoria?" Harrison asks.

With this Freeman stops and his eyes widen. "What?" He asks.

"Just curious." Harrison says. "Your wife, Victoria? When was the last time you saw her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Freeman shouts at him.

"We've been friends for a long time, James." Harrison says. "I know how much you love Victoria. It must be hard being away from her for so long. Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to her while you were away, serving?"

"Yeah, it would be." Freeman says, angrily. "But that still doesn't answer my question. What does that have to do with this situation?"

"I knew you'd be reluctant to help again, James." Harrison says. "I thought you might need a little motivation."

"What are you talking about?" Freeman asks.

"We have Victoria in our custody." Harrison says. "I sent a couple men to your home. They told her you'd been injured in battle and she needed to come with them right away. You don't help me here, and you'll never see her again."

"You son of a bitch!" Freeman says charging at Harrison from over the desk. He tries to punch Harrison but Harrison dodges it and pulls a gun out of his desk and points it at Freeman.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot." Harrison says.

Freeman just laughs. "Go ahead." He says. "I know you won't do it. You need me. I came here today to tell you my men and I are leaving. We're returning to our army base. We don't work for you anymore. But if I find out that anyone in your organization has laid a finger on my wife, I'll be back. That time, to personally escort you to the gates of hell."

Freeman turns around and starts to walk out the door. He is stopped in his tracks by the sound of a gunshot. Less than a half-second later he falls to floor, with a bullet hole in the back of his head. Freeman walks over to his body and kicks it. "Word to the wise, James." Harrison says. "Never turn you back on someone pointing a gun at you. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but if you're not with me, then you're against me, and I couldn't have that." He turns to the door and sees a guard rushes in.

"Sir, is everything all right?" the guard says. He sees Freeman's body lying on the floor. "What happened!?" He shouts.

"He attacked me!" Harrison says, sounding scared. "We were just talking and all of a sudden he tried to kill me! I pulled my gun out of my desk and told him he'd better leave. He continued attacking me. I had no other choice. I had to defend myself."

"Sir, I'm just glad you're alright." the guard says. "But what will we tell his men, and his family?"

"I think it would be best for everyone if they don't know the truth." Harrison says, smiling. "The last thing we need is for people to lose their faith in him or in me. I'll call his wife, let her know that he's fallen. She's an old friend. It would be best coming from me. As far as his men are concerned, we have a mission we need them to go on. After I call his wife, I'll speak to them as well. We'll tell his wife he was killed in battle and we were unable to recover his body. We'll tell his men it's best for morale if they don't see his body. What I need you to do it get rid of his body."

"Yes, sir." The guard says. He picks up Freeman's lifeless body and carries it out of the room.

Harrison watches as he carries the body out he walks over and shuts the door behind him. He smiles and walks over to his desk and sits down. He picks up his phone. "Hello, Victoria? This is John Harrison. I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you. It's about James..."

* * *

The group of soldiers gathers in a gathering area in the D.E.T.A facility. They are all talking amongst themselves. Butler, one of the soldiers who had survived the Minotuar attack, looks at his friend, Miller.

"Do you know why we're here?" Butler asks.

"No idea." Miller says. "Last I heard there was mission that Commander Harrison wanted us to go on, but Colonel Freeman wanted to leave. I don't know why Freeman wouldn't want to fight."

"We aren't D.E.T.A.'s personal soldiers." Butler says. "We're soldiers in the U.S. army. Maybe Freeman got tired of doing Harrison's dirty work." He suggests.

"Maybe…" Miller says.

At that point, Harrison comes walking into the room. At the far end of the room is an elevated section. This essentially serves as a stage in the event a speech needs to be made. Harrison steps up onto the stage.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Butler says.

Harrison stands behind a podium that is on the stage and speaks into a microphone. "Attention, soldiers." Harrison says. The soldiers all turn and look at him. "I'm afraid I have some very troubling news. Colonel Freeman went into cardiac arrest just a short time ago." With this statement, there were a few gasps of disbelief from the crowd before it went completely silent. After a short pause, Harrison continues. "Though there is some speculation as to the cause, we don't know for a fact what happened. It possibly could have been a heart attack, but that would simply be speculation. All we do know is that he's gone. With that, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you your time serving D.E.T.A. is up. You will return to the US army base. There is another mission we most certainly could have used your help on, but with this troubling news of Freeman's death, I'm not sure if sending you on this mission is such a good idea.

"Freeman and I talked shortly before he passed away, and he did express some concerns over the most recent mission. This mission would involve taking on, essentially, a super soldier. Some of you may have been familiar with the Power Rangers. Well, D.E.T.A. had set out to create our own super ranger, but unfortunately our technology fell into the wrong hands. Rita, the alien witch who has been attacking our planet has gotten her hands on the super ranger's power coin. Now our own Green Ranger is attacking Angel Grove, California. In my talks with Freeman, it became clear that while this was a dangerous mission, it was one that Freeman and I both knew needed to be done. He agreed that he would lead you on this battle, but before he died before he could do this.

"While this mission needs to be done, I have spoken with other members of D.E.T.A., and we would not feel right about sending you into battle after the loss of your leader. We are working on our own solutions to the problem, and hopefully can come up with one before the city of Angel Grove is lost. We understand this must be a difficult time for all of you. At this time, we ask all of you to report to the chopper bay where you were will be taken back to you the nearest US army base."

Butler steps forward out of the crowd and shouts as loud as he can. "With all due respect, sir, we don't take our orders from you!" Harrison gives him and odd look as he climbs up onto the raised stage. He steps behind the podium and speaks into the microphone. "We take our orders from Colonel Freeman, and if what you say is true, then his orders are clear. This battle is one we have to fight." With this the crowd erupts. "I'll lead these men into battle." Butler continues. "Your super ranger may be tough, but we will not falter, and we will not fail"

Harrison can't help but smile at this. He reclaims the microphone from Butler. "If this is how you all feel, then there is no point in trying to stop you." Harrison says. "I can't thank you enough for your dedication. Your help is greatly appreciated this."

Jones has been listening to these speeches the whole time. He shakes his head. He glares up at Harrison. "For a guy who just lost a close friend, he doesn't look to heartbroken about it." He says out loud to nobody. He looks around, and quickly exits the room.

The crowd is still cheering at Butler's comments. "I can not thank you enough." Harrison says. "However, this is no time to celebrate. Freeman's gone, and this will not be an easy battle. The Green Ranger is attacking, now, however, and we must act quickly if we want to stop him with any significant damage to the city of Angel Grove. Now go!" The soldiers quickly headed to the hanger bay where they would now be transported to Angel Grove.

* * *

The 5 ranger teens are sitting in the holding cell. Zack and Billy are sitting on a bench, while Jason, Kim, and Trini are all pacing back and forth. Zack stands up and looks at Jason.

"I can't take it anymore!" Zack shouts. "How long have we been here?"

"It's been 20 minutes, Zack." Billy says. "Relax."

"How can I relax when I know right now the Green Ranger is attacking Angel Grove and there's nothing we can do to stop it?" Zack asks. "By sitting here, we're signing our hometown's death warrant."

"Zach's right." Jason says. "I just don't want to sit here, either, but it's not like we have much choice. We're prisoners here."

"Maybe we can distract the guard." Kim says. "Like, we might be able to get the keys from him and get out of here."

"Even if we could, what good would that do?" Trini says. "It's not like we have our powers. We have a general idea of where they, if they're with Billy's communicator, but do any of you know how to get there from here?"

"Look, guys, just calm down." Jason says. "Now is not the time to panic.

"It's not?" Zack says. "We're prisoners in a government facility, and, in case you missed it the world about to be destroyed. So, I'd say now is the perfect time to panic!"

"Guys, we're supposed to be a team." Billy says. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You're right, Billy." Zack says. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just that being trapped like this is so damn frustrating!" He slams his hand against the wall of the holding cell.

"None of us like it, Zack." Trini says. She looks out at the guard. "Breaking into a government facility didn't work. What makes you think we can break any better?"

At this point, Jones quietly sneaks into the room. Billy notices this. He whispers to the others. "Hey guys, look at that." He points over to where Jones is. Jones is quietly sneaking up behind the guard.

"Wasn't that the guy was with Commander Harrison earlier?" Zack whispers.

"What's he doing?"

Jones gets right behind the guard and grabs him neck. "What the hell?!" The guard yells. He struggles to get free and see who is attacking him, but Jones grip is too tight.

Jones twists his neck slightly. The guard struggles for a few more seconds before suddenly his eyes close and he falls to the ground. Jones grabs the guards keys and runs over to the ranger's cell.

Kim is still starring at the guards body lying on the ground. She looks at Jones. "Is he…?" She asks.

"Dead?" Jones responds. "No… I just put him in a sleeper hold." He opens the cell doors. "We don't have much time. You kids have to get out of here."

"Why are you helping us?" Jason asks.

"Colonel Freeman is dead." Jones says. "I'm pretty sure Commander Harrison killed him."

"What?!" Billy asks.

"I was instructed by Commander Harrison to tell Colonel Freeman to go to Angel Grove and stop the Green Ranger." Jones explains. "I was told by Colonel Freeman to kindly 'blow it out my ass', and that he doesn't take orders from anyone at D.E.T.A. I said that's fine, but he would have to inform Commander Harrison of his decision himself. He agreed to do this, and then was going to take his soldiers back to the nearest army base. Next thing I know, Commander Harrison is basically holding a press conference for the soldiers to inform them that Colonel Freeman is dead and that he wanted the men to go on this dangerous mission. Harrison tried to be the hero and say he couldn't send the men into such a dangerous mission, but it was Freeman's wishes. The soldiers said they take their orders from Freeman, and agreed to march into what appears to be a suicide mission. I know Freeman. Nothing Harrison said could have changed his mind. And it seems a little convenient that Freeman died before he could tell his men he changed his mind himself."

"Did his men know he never wanted to take the mission?" Trini asks.

"It's unclear how much they knew." Jones says. "All I know now, is that Freeman is dead, and a lot more soldiers are going to die if the Green Ranger isn't stopped. You guys are the only ones who can stop him." He pulls out the rangers morphers. "You're going to need these." He also gives Billy his communicator back.

"Our morphers!" Kim shouts. Each of the rangers grabs their respective morpher.

"I wasn't sure if we'd ever see these again." Zack says.

Billy gives Jones a hard look. "It's not that we don't appreciate the help, but the convenience of the situation is hardly evidence of murder." Billy says, putting his communicator back on.

"I never said it was evidence." Jones says. "I said 'I think' that he killed him. Regardless of if Freeman was murdered or not, the world could be destroyed if the Green Ranger isn't stopped."

"Well, we really do appreciate your help." Jason says. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jones says. "I didn't help you. Do you understand? A friend of your broke in here and broke you guys out. I knew nothing about it."

"What?" Zack asks.

"I think Commander Harrison killed a man for not agreeing to go on a mission." Jones says. "I don't want to find out what he would do to me if he figured out a disobeyed a direct order."

"Gotcha." Jason says. He looks at the others. "Alright guys. It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

Tommy, as the Green Ranger, is attacking downtown Angel Grove. He points the Sword of Darkness at a building a Green Laser comes flying out of it. It hits the building, causing multiple explosions through out.

The city's police are helping citizens evacuate the surround buildings. The people of Angel Grove are in a panic.

Tommy laughs at the people. "That's right! Run away scared!" He shouts. "Soon it won't matter where you run! Rita will rule this planet. Long Live Empress Rita!" He laughs again.

He stops laughing when he hears to sound of a helicopter coming in. He looks up and sees the helicopter come flying in. "Finally, a challenge."

The helicopter lands and Butler jumps out, followed by a few of soldiers Freeman had led into battle. The initial group was a small one, consisting of around 20 soldiers. This one was even smaller, consisting of only 12 soldiers, including Butler, as not all of the soldiers from the initial battle were in good enough shape to fight in this one.

"Stop right there!" Butler shouts. He is holding an assault rifle and is pointing it at Tommy. The other soldiers all also have assault rifles.

"Oh, pulling the big guns out for me, I see." Tommy says. "Too bad it won't matter." He charges towards the soldiers.

"Fire at will!" Butler yells, as Tommy charges towards them. They begin to shoot at the Green Ranger, but the bullets all simply deflect off it. Tommy swings the sword of darkness through the barrel of Butler's gun. Butler stumbles backward and falls to the ground. Quickly, in one fluid motion, Tommy swings the sword and slices through all of the other guns.

"Your puny man-made weapons stand no chance against someone like me." Tommy says. "Now it's time to say goodbye." At this point Tommy jumps backwards. He looks at the group of 12 soldiers, and points the Sword of Darkness almost like a gun at them. He shoots a green laser at them and soldiers brace themselves, preparing for the worst.

The laser does not hit the soldiers, however, because at that exact moment, Jason, morphed as the Red Ranger comes in with the Power Sword and deflects the laser. The other rangers run to his side.

"What's this?" Tommy asks.

"We're here to stop you." Jason says, pointing at the Green Ranger. He rushes at the Green Ranger with the Power Sword and engages him in a sword fight. Jason swings his sword, but the Green Ranger blocks the attack with his own sword. Jason continues to attack, but he can't seems to make any contact to the Green Ranger himself. Tommy laughs at Jason.

"Having some trouble, Red Ranger?" He asks. Then Tommy blocks another attack from Jason, but this time counters and hits Jason directly in the chest. Jason goes flying back. The other rangers rush to his side.

"Oh No!" Kim yells.

"Are you alright, man?" Zack asks.

Jason struggles to get up, but is unable to. He looks at Zack. "I'll be fine." He says. "Go stop him!"

The other rangers nod. All four rangers rush at Tommy. Tommy jumps in the air and swings his sword at them. Kim and Trini circle around behind Tommy, trying to surround him. Zack pulls out his Power Axe and swings it at Tommy, but Tommy is able to grab the blade of the axe and stop the attack.

"What!?" Zack shouts.

"No way!" Kim yells.

"That's not possible." Billy says.

"That's what you think!" Tommy yells he. He flips Zack over and punches him in the chest. He then turns and kicks Kim, sending her flying. Trini tries to punch Tommy but he ducks, avoiding the punch, then jumps up and kicks her in the back. Trini falls to the ground. Billy pulls out his Power Lance and uses it to vault himself at Tommy. He manages to kick Tommy and take him to the ground, but Tommy quickly gets back on his feet. He jumps very high, and wraps his legs around Billy's neck, and twists him to the ground.

Jason has slowly gotten back to his feet. He is about to rush back into the fight when his communicator goes off.

"What is it, Zordon?" Jason asks. "We're kind of busy here."

"Jason, you and the other must form the Power Blaster. It's your only hope." Zordon says.

"Right." Jason says. He rushes into the battle and yells to the others. "Guys, lets put our weapons together."

"Right!' The others say in unison. The quickly take their weapons out and put them together to form the Power Blaster. Jason holds the blaster and the others gather in around him.

"What?" Tommy asks.

"Fire!" Jason shouts. The Power Blaster shoots a powerful laser at Tommy. He tries to deflect the attack, but is unable to, and is knocked backward. He rolls, and tries to get up, but is clearly hurt.

"This isn't over, Power Rangers!" Tommy yells. "We will meet again." He then points his sword directly toward the sky, then plants into the ground. Green lightning flows from where he planted his sword directly towards the Rangers. It hits them, and they are sent flying backward. The rangers all struggle to get up after the attack. They look over to where the Green Ranger was, but he's gone. They get to their feet and look around.

"He's gone." Jason says.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him.' Zack says.

"He told us that." Billy says. The other rangers shake their head at this comment. They notice the soldiers still on the ground and rush over to help them.

"Are you guys alright?" Jason asks the soldiers. Butler stands up.

"Yeah," Butler says, "Thanks to you guys. Man, I can't believe that happened. He walked all over us."

"That was no ordinary fight." Billy says. "There's no way you could have been trained for something like that."

"You guys should return to the nearest army base." Jason says. "Not to D.E.T.A. You don't owe those guys anything."

"Thanks for your help." Butler says.

"Alright, guys let's teleport to the command center." Jason says. "Maybe Zordon can give us some answers on why that guy was so strong." The rangers all reach for their wrists and teleport away.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

First things first, I would like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter. Over the last month I've had finals and then all the holidays, and I simply haven't had that much time to write. I have definitely not forgotten about this story and will continue to write it. It is, however, a side project that I will work on when I have time. Right now, I'm optimistic that I will get 1 or 2 chapters before I go back to school on the 23rd, but I'm not making any guarantees. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 12**

The Rangers land teleport into the Command Center.

"Welcome back, rangers" Alpha says.

"I'm glad to see you were able to retrieve your powers." Zordon said. "However, now is not the time for celebration."

"You got that right." Zack says. "Who the hell was that guy?"

"I knew Rita had the Power Coin, but how did she find a user so fast?" Billy says.

"I wish I had the answers for you, rangers." Zordon says. "Unfortunately, I don't. The appearance of the Green Ranger was the first time any of Rita's creatures has appeared on Earth since the power coin was stolen."

"That doesn't make sense." Jason says. "That means Rita had to have the person in place before she even stole the coin."

"Or she took someone when she took the coin." Trini points out. "Maybe she took a D.E.T.A. employee, or one of the soldiers."

"I guess that's possible." Jason says.

"Whoever that guy was, he's got some serious skills." Zack says. "We need a better plan next time we go against him."

"Yeah, I doubt he'll give us time to form the Power Blaster next." Kim says.

"And what was up with that sword?" Trini says. "It had a curved blade and was able to fire lightning out of it."

"That is the sword of darkness." Zordon says. "One of Rita's most powerful weapons. The fact that she has given that sword to the Green Ranger means she is not messing around. She considers you a very serious threat, and sees the need to eliminate you."

"Well, that's no good." Zack says.

"No, Zack, it is not." Zordon responds.

"If she destroys you all, Rita will rule the world!" Alpha says. "She'll enslave mankind! She'll destroy the Command Center! She'll.."

"We get it, Alpha." Zack says.

"We won't let that happen." Jason says. He looks at his teammates and notices that they don't look so sure about their victory as he is. "We _can't_ let that happen."

"Look, Jase, we'll try our hardest, but we barely beat that guy the first time." Kim says.

"Yeah, and the only reason we did beat him was because we caught him off guard with the Power Blaster." Trini says.

"Statistically speaking, our odds for a second victory are significantly lower now that the Green Ranger has seen the Power Blaster." Billy says. "And if what Zordon says about the Sword of Darkness is true, then we don't stand much of a chance."

"So what, you guys just want to give up?" Zack says. "I'm with Jason on this one. We'll find a way to stop the Green Ranger. Not because we want to stop him, but because we have to. Not just for us and our friends and families, but the fate of the world."

"You're right, Zack." Trini says. "We can't just give up."

"After a moment's hesitation, I agree." Billy says. "Even if the odds are against us, we are fighting for more than ourselves."

"Rangers, this task is more difficult than any you have faced to this point." Zordon says. "However, I am confident that you are up to it. I would not have selected you as rangers if you were not capable of protecting this world from anything Rita can throw at you. For the moment, we don't know her next move. You should return home and return to your normal lives until furthest notice. I will alert you if the Green Ranger returns."

With that the rangers nod and teleport away.

Alpha looks up at Zordon. "Do you really believe they are up to the challenge, Zordon?" Alpha asks.

"I am, Alpha." Zordon says. "I am."

* * *

Tommy walks into the main area of Rita's palace. Rita glares at him.

"Why did you retreat?" Rita asks with a snarl. Tommy is unshaken by this.

"I was caught off guard by their weapon." he says, as he walks right past Rita barely even glancing at her. He turns his head over his shoulder and looks back at her. "Next time, I'll be more prepared."

"You had better be." Rita says. Tommy keeps walking. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's none of your business." Tommy says. "But if you must know, I was going to talk to Finster about the putties. Unless we make some changes, those things couldn't beat a 5 year old girl."

Rita walks over to Tommy and grabs him. "Listen you. The putties may not be the strongest of my creatures, but they are the only ones Finster can mass produce. We don't need them to be strong if we have enough of them."

"Apparently, you haven't made enough yet." Tommy says laughing.

"And even so, the rangers struggled with them before they morphed the first time." Rita points out. "Even Earth's military couldn't defeat them. So I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"It's quite simple." Tommy says. "Anyone who knows anything about hand-to-hand combat would be able to defeat the putties. I was going to talk to Finster about some modifications he could make to them to make them stronger and a more formidable foe. After all, isn't defeating the rangers our ultimate goal?"

"You're not in charge around, here." Rita says. "You work for me. You don't get to give anyone commands. As a matter of fact, go to the Dark Dimension and don't return until I have come up with a new plan of attack."

"Are you sure sending me to the Dark Dimension is the best idea?" Tommy says with a smirk. "After all, if I miss school, people may start to wonder where I am. Wouldn't it be better for me to live my normal life so no one gets suspicious?"

Rita growls, in obvious anger. "Fine." Rita says. "Perhaps living among humans would be a good idea, so we can keep your identity as the Green Ranger a secret for as long as possible."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Tommy says. "If you don't want to me to talk to Finster, then I no longer have any need to be in this palace. Let me know what your next plan is, my queen." Tommy says, sounding sarcastic as he addresses Rita as his Queen. He then teleports back to Earth.

Rita is dumbfounded by Tommy's actions. "Finster, get in here." She shouts. Finster quickly rushes through the door.

"My queen, what is it that you need?" Finster asks.

"Our Green Ranger was just here, but seemed different this time." Rita says. "He was more aggressive and seemed less like a servant. Why would is this? Is my spell wearing off."

"As long as he posses the Sword of Darkness, he will be under your command." Finster says.

"Good." Rita says.

"However…" Finster begins.

"However! However, what?" Rita shouts at Finster.

"The Sword of Darkness is a manifestation of all that is evil." Finster says. "It amplifies the negative characteristics of the user. In the case of the past warriors, this hasn't been a problem as they were not human. They were completely evil creatures. However, as Tommy is human, his reactions to the sword is different."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we gave him the sword?" Rita shouts.

"I thought you knew my queen." Finster says. "I'm sorry."

"Will using the sword make him betray me?" Rita asks.

You used the sword to amplify your spell of obedience, but the longer he possesses the sword, the more he will begin to question your authority. It can not reach the point where he can disobey you if you insist upon a command, but he may take matters into his own hands."

"As long as he still maintains my orders, then I suppose it is something I'll just have to deal with." Rita says. "He is a great fighter, after all, and it will all be worth it once he destroys the pesky Power Rangers."

"What is the plan now, my queen?" Finster asks.

"Soon enough, we will attack again." Rita says. "Begin making me an army of putties. I've got a new plan, and this one can't possibly fail!" She then laughs maniacally.

* * *

Tommy walks up to his house to find his uncle waiting for him the living room. "Nice of you to finally show up." Tommy's uncle says.

"Uncle Frank?" Tommy says. "You seem upset. What's wrong?"

"Apparently, your car has been towed." Uncle Frank says. "Leaving it unattended in the middle of the road in downtown Angel Grove doesn't seem like the best of ideas now, does it?"

"Whatever." Tommy says. "Just give me a ride and we'll go get it from the impound lot."

"Oh no." Uncle Frank says. "I'm not giving you a ride anywhere until you can tell me what the hell you were thinking? Why would you leave your car in the middle of the road?"

"Look, it's not a big deal." Tommy says.

"That's not an explanation." His uncle says. "What were you thinking?"

"It's none of your freaking business." Tommy says. "I don't have to answer to you."

"Yeah, you kind of do." His uncle says. "You're living with me right now, and as long as you live under my house, you'll live by my rules!" He shouts. Tommy turns around and storms out the door. He looks back at his uncle.

"Fine." Tommy says. "I'll see you later… maybe!" Tommy then slams the door behind him. Tommy's uncle shakes his head.

"What's gotten into him?" He says out loud to nobody. "Or what has he gotten into?" He sits down on the couch and covers his face with his hand.

Tommy storms down his driveway. He looks over to see Kim walking up her driveway. Kim looks over and sees him.

"Something wrong, Tommy?" Kim asks, walking over to him.

"It's nothing." Tommy says. "Just got in a fight, that's all."

"With your uncle?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, him too." Tommy says. Kim gives him a strange look. He sees the look. "I mean, yeah, with my uncle. Apparently, my car was parked illegally and it got towed. Now, he's all pissed off for no reason and won't take me to go pick it up."

"I'm sorry, Tommy." Kim says. "I wish I had a car and could give you a ride. You know what? I bet Zack would be willing to give you a ride down there." She quickly pulls out her phone and starts to text Zack.

"That's nice of you, Kim, but I wouldn't want to impose on Zack like that." Tommy says. "Besides I don't even know him that well."

Kim's phone goes off and she reads the text. "Zack said he'd be fine with that, if you want."

"Well, I do need my car…" Tommy says.

"Look, it wouldn't be a problem." Kim says. "I know Zack. He's cool. I'll let him know to come over."

"Thanks." Tommy says. He smiles briefly before it quickly turns to a frown. His eyes glow green quickly, then go back to normal. "I'll be here when Zack gets here, but I should probably straighten things out with my uncle." Tommy says, quickly darting inside.

Kim shakes her head. "What's wrong with him?" Kim says out loud to no one. She finishes texting and heads into her own house.

Tommy darts through the front door, then up the stairs to his bedroom. "What's wrong with me?!" He thinks to himself, as he slams the door behind him and falls onto his bed. "I felt pain the second I felt any happiness. Is this what the Green Ranger has made me? I don't know if I can take it!" He stands up and looks in the mirror hanging on his wall. His eyes glow green once again. "Of course I can take it. This power has made me than I ever thought possible. I'm not just going to give that up. Happiness comes in all shapes and forms. The power of the Green Ranger and the Sword of Darkness is what truly makes me happy. I'm not going to let some girl ruin that for me."

Tommy shakes his head and his eyes return to normal. Just then, he hears a knock on his door. "Tommy?" He hears his uncle ask. "Are you alright?"

Tommy opens the door and stares at his uncle. "I'm fine." He says, defiantly.

"You stormed out of the house, and then back into the house." His uncle points out. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine." Tommy says. He sees a sweatshirt hanging over the back of his chair and grabs it and storms out. "I just came back to grab a sweatshirt. That's all." Tommy says. "Since you won't give me a ride to pick up my car, a friend is giving me a ride."

"Look, I told you I'd give you a ride if you can just explain to me why you were down there." His uncle says.

"And I told you I'm not giving you an explanation." Tommy says. "Besides, my friends already on his way. I'll see you later."

"You're not got leaving." His uncle says, blocking his path. Tommy shoves his uncle out the way and storms past him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Tommy says. "You're not my father!" Tommy runs down the stairs. His uncle chases after him.

"Tommy, wait." He says. Tommy goes through the door and slams it in his uncle's face. Rather than chasing after Tommy, he just lets him go. "I'll deal with that later." He thinks. "The more I tell him to do one thing, the more he'll want to do something else. I'll just give him some space."

Tommy, meanwhile, leaves his house and sees Zack's car out in street. Tommy walks down and gets in the passenger seat.

Zack looks over at him. "What's going on, Tommy?"

"Nothing." Tommy says and just stares ahead. They sit there for a second. Tommy looks over at Zack. "Are you going to drive or are we just going to sit here all day?"

Zack looks at him and shakes his head. "Calm down, man." He says. "I'm your friend. No need to bite my head off." Zack pulls away from the curb and starts to drive.

"Sorry." Tommy says."I do appreciate you doing this."

"No problem, bro." Zack says. "Besides, I really haven't gotten a chance to know you. Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." Tommy says. "Used to live in LA, now I live here."

"Well, yeah, I knew that." Zack says. "I mean, what are you into?"

"Um… girls?" Tommy says.

"No, not like that." Zack says. "I mean, you got any hobbies."

"I spend most of my free time doing martial arts." Tommy says. "Back in LA, I trained everyday. I haven't had as much of a chance here, but I do it occasionally."

Zack nods. "That's cool man." He says. "You know, Jason's really into Martial Arts. Maybe you guys should kick it sometime."

"I'll think about it, but I'm kind of a loner." Tommy says. "The 'friends' I had back in LA weren't the best group of guys. Got me into a lot of trouble. Ever since then, I tried to stay on my own as much as possible."

"Well, you and Kim seem to get along pretty well." Zack says.

"That's different." Tommy says. "She's always so bubbly and happy, and she's always trying to please people. I know she's not going to cause me any trouble." Tommy pauses here, then continues briefly. "It helps that she's smoking hot, too."

Zack laughs. "I get hear where you're coming from, but you're wrong." Zack says.

"Is that right?" Tommy says.

"Damn right, it is." Zack says. "The only reason you know Kim is so, how did you put it? Bubbly and Happy? Anyway, the only way you know she's that way is because gave you her a chance."

"That's your opinion, Zack." Tommy says. "I haven't had much luck with friends in the past. It's just easier to not have that many." Tommy turns his head and looks out the window.

"Well, regardless of if you want it, as long as you're Kim's friend, you're my friend." Zack says. Tommy shakes head.

Zack pulls into the impound lot. "I'll wait out here." Zack says. "Make sure you can get your car back."

Tommy gets out of the car. "Thanks." Tommy says and shuts the door behind him, and then he walks into the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita has been watching this whole trip. "Our green ranger has helped our plans without even knowing it." She yells. "He drew the black ranger out by himself. Goldar! Take a squad of putties and attack the black ranger, now!"

Goldar nods. "Right away my queen."

* * *

Tommy walks up to the desk. "Can I help you?" The clerk behind the desk says.

"Yeah, my car got towed here." Tommy says. "It's the Red Chevy out there."

"What's your name?" The clerk says.

"Tommy Oliver." Tommy says.

The clerk looks at his computer. "Ah, here it is." He says. "Thomas Oliver. Do you have proof of ownership."

Tommy pulls out his wallet. "Yeah, it's in here." He says. He pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to the clerk. He looks at it and hands it back to Tommy.

"Alright." The clerk says. "That'll cost 250 dollars."

"250 dollars?!" Tommy says. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"You want it to be more?" The clerk says. "Since it's your first offense, 250 dollars."

"Well I don't have that much on me." Tommy says.

"That's not my problem." the clerk says. He looks up out the window and sees a bunch of putties running around the building. "What the hell are those?!" The clerk yells and runs to the back of the store. Tommy laughs.

"Perfect timing, Rita." Tommy says. He jumps over the counter and gets on the computer and deletes his entry off the computer. "That takes care of that." Tommy says

Tommy then walks outside. "I wonder why these putties are here?" Tommy says. He looks over to Zack's car and see the driver side door open. "Zack?" He looks around for where Zack may have gone, figuring he just got scared and hid. Instead he sees Zack going toe to toe with Goldar. "What the hell?"

Zack kicks Goldar in the chest. "What are you doing here, Monkey brain?" Zack says.

"I'm here for you." Goldar says swinging his sword at Zack. Zack dodges the attack, then dives behind Goldar. He kicks Goldar in the back.

"This is getting nowhere." Zack says. "It's Morphin' Time!" He yells and pulls out his Morpher. "Mastodon!" Then he begins to glow and transforms into the Black Ranger.

Tommy's eyes widen. "Him?" Tommy says. "He's a Power Ranger? Wait does that mean? It can't be." He ducks behind some hedges to watch more.

Goldar swings his sword at Zack, and Zack blocks it with his Power Axe. He dives away from Goldar and then arm towards his mouth to use his communicator. "Zordon, Goldar attacked me. I need some help." Zack yells.

"Help is on the way." Alpha says back to Zack.

"Thanks, Alpha." Zack says. Then he charges back at Goldar. He swings his Power Axe at Goldar. Goldar avoids the attack. He then grabs Zack's throat and throws him back. Zack lands on his back. At that point, 4 beams of light land between Zack and Goldar. It's the other's rangers, unmorphed.

Tommy's eyes widen again. "Then it's true. I'm right." Tommy says. "They are the Power Rangers. I need some answers." He pulls out his morpher. "Dragonzord!" Tommy shouts and transforms into the Green Ranger. He runs out to Goldar.

"Goldar!" The Green Ranger shouts.

"What are you doing here?" Goldar shouts at him. "Rita sent me to take care of them."

"We're done here!' The Green Ranger shouts. He grabs Goldar's arm and then the two of them and all the putties disappear.

Zack demorphs. "What the hell was that about?" He asks.

"No idea." Billy says.

"Zordon didn't know why Goldar attacked here. "Trini says.

"Wait, Zack, weren't you taking Tommy out here?" Kim asks.

"Yeah." Zack says "Where is he?"

The rangers rush inside and see that Tommy is nowhere to be found. "Man, I hope he's alright." Zack says.

"I'm sure there's some logical explanation for what happened to him." Billy says.

"I bet he just got scared when he saw the putties and hid somewhere." Jason says. "Either way, we should probably get out of here before the cops show up and want an explanation."

"I have to drive back home." Zack says. "But once I get home, I'll meet up with you guys. Meet at the command center in a half hour?"

"Sounds good." Jason says. The other four rangers teleport away. Zack runs out to his car, starts it up and drives away.

* * *

Tommy rushes into to Rita's palace. "What the hell, Rita!?" Tommy shouts. "You held out on me!"

She looks behind Tommy to see Goldar there. "What are you doing back here, Goldar?" Rita asks.

"I brought him back!" Tommy says. "You didn't tell me my friends were the Power Rangers!"

"Friends?" Rita says. "You barely know them."

"Regardless, you lied to me!" Tommy says.

"I didn't lie to you." Rita says. "I simply didn't tell you the whole truth. It didn't seem important."

"Well, it's important to me." Tommy says. "You know what? Forget it. You can get yourself a new Green Ranger. I'm done!" Tommy says starting to charge out.

"FINSTER!" Rita yells, and Finster rushes in. "We're losing him."

"He can't break the spell of the sword of Darkness." Finster says.

Tommy keeps walking out when all of a sudden he stops and falls to the floor in pain. "AHHHHHHH!" Tommy shouts. He then stands back up and looks at Rita. "I am your humble servant. Your wish is my command. They are no longer my friends, but my sworn enemies."

"Excellent." Rita says.

**END CHAPTER 12**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: This chapter took a little longer to complete than I planned, but it also ended up being a longer chapter than I planned. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. Please read and review.

**Chapter 13**

Zack teleports into the command center and finds the other rangers there. "So, what's going on?" Zack asks. "Do we know why Goldar and the putties attacked me, then the Green Ranger showed up and they all bailed?"

"Patience, Zackary." Zordon says. "At this point, Rita's plan is unknown to us."

"It just seems so weird." Zack says.

"Yeah." Jason says. "And the way Goldar responded when the Green Ranger showed up definately makes me think he had no idea the Green Ranger was coming."

"Do you think Goldar attacked on us on his own?" Kim asks.

"It wouldn't be out of character, but I don't think so." Billy says. "I'm pretty sure Goldar mention Rita ordered him to attack Zack."

"By the way, Zack, did you ever find Tommy?" Kim asks.

"Nah." Zack says. "I looked around for a while, but I have no idea where he could have went. Eventually, I figured I better head back so I could meet you guys here."

"Look, we need some sort of plan." Trini says. "We struggle enough with Goldar and the putties. We don't need that Green Ranger just showing up whenever he wants. We could be done for."

"What about figuring out who the Green Ranger is?" Billy says. "From what I gathered from the people at D.E.T.A., the Green Ranger has to be human. Maybe if we can figure out who he is in person, we can get him to stop working for Rita?"

"Whoever he is, he's under the control of Rita." Jason says. "I don't think talking things out is a realistic solution."

"Maybe the people at D.E.T.A. have some idea who he is or at least the weaknesses of the Green Ranger powers." Trini says.

"Even if they did know, it's not exactly like we're their favorite people." Zack points out. "I seriously doubt they'd help us."

"That Jones guy did." Kim says.

"He's just one person, though." Billy says. "I think it would be best for us if we were to leave D.E.T.A. out of this."

"It was just a suggestion." Trini said. "If anyone knows about the Green Ranger, it would be them."

"True, but I think Billy's right." Jason says. "Let's leave D.E.T.A out of this as long as we can."

"Rangers, Zordon and I will continue to gather as much information on the Green Ranger as we can while you are at school tomorrow." Alpha says. All the rangers jump a little at this statement.

"Whoa, I almost forgot about having school tomorrow." Kim says.

"Yeah." Zack says. "How are we supposed to focus on school work when the Green Ranger could attack at any time?"

"We have to try." Jason says. "Unless the Green Ranger attacks, then there's no reason for us not to go to school. We don't want to fall behind on our school work."

"Right." Billy says. "Besides we don't want to raise any suspicion about us. If we aren't there, are teachers would begin to wonder where we were."

"Go home and get some rest, rangers." Zordon says. "Alpha and I will alert you if you're needed for anything."

"Will do, Zordon." Jason says. The rangers all raise their wrists out in front of them and teleport away.

* * *

Commander Harrison is sitting at his desk, looking over some paperwork. He hears a knock on his door. "Yes?" Harrison says, wondering who is there. Butler opens the door and walks in. "Butler? What are you doing here?" Harrison asks.

Butler slowly walks into the room. He walks over to a chair in front of Harrison's desk. "I've failed, sir." Butler says. "The Green Ranger was too much for us. Thank god the Power Rangers showed up and saved us."

"Wait, what?" Harrison says. "I thought we had those kids captured here."

"Well, they showed up, so apparently they got out." Butler says. "But it's a good thing they did, otherwise the Green Ranger would have killed us. We don't have the power to defeat him."

"We don't have to defeat him." Harrison says, sipping on his coffee. "I've talked to the engineers who designed the Green Ranger powers. All we need to do is get the power coin back. If we can do that, the user will be worthless."

"Sir, the rest of the men in my troop have returned to the army base." Butler says. "They don't believe in you. I am the only one who returned. They said they signed up to serve in the army, not to work for D.E.T.A. My believe is that if working for you is what is best for this country then that is what I should be doing. That being said,I don't believe I'm up to this challenge by myself."

"Listen, Butler, the fate of the world depends on you completing this job." Harrison says.

"What about forming an alliance with the Power Rangers?" Butler says. "They're on our side."

"The Power Rangers are not on our side!" Harrison shouts. "They are a bunch of kids, who are getting in the way of both military and government action! We will not work with them! That is not an option!"

"OK, sir." Butler says. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hitting on a sore spot with that suggestion. However, I'm not sure how you want me to go about getting the Green Ranger power coin. It's not like he's just going to hand it over."

"Our brightest minds are working on a strategy at the moment." Harrison says. "If it's just you who is willing to help, then perhaps you should meet with them. They are in meeting room 3A. I'll alert them you are on your way."

Butler stands up. He salutes Harrison. "Yes sir." Butler says. He turns and walks out of the room and heads to meeting room 3A.

* * *

Rita is watching this whole situation unfold through her telescope on her moon base. She pulls away from the telescope. "So, they want to take back the Green Ranger power coin!" She says laughing. "They can try all they want. They won't be able to." She looks at Goldar who is standing next to her. "Do you want another chance to prove your loyalty Goldar?"

"Of course, my Queen." Goldar says, bowing his head.

"Take a squad of putties with you to the D.E.T.A. facility." She yells. "Make sure that the DNA lock on the green ranger powers is activated."

Goldar bows and pulls his sword over his chest. He disappears from sight. "Once the DNA lock is activated, Tommy will be under my spell forever, unless the Sword of Darkness is destroyed." Rita says. "Only Zordon knows that secret, though. That's it! I'll disable the Power Rangers connection with Zordon! Tommy, it's time for your next assignment." She laughs maniacally.

* * *

Butler walks into the conference room and sees a group of D.E.T.A. officials sitting in there. Jones is the only one he recognizes. "Nathan." Butler says, and Jones looks at him.

"You're Butler, right?" Jones says. "Commander Harrison said you would be coming down."

"The rest of the troops have not returned." Butler says. "I'm all you've got."

"So I've heard." Jones says. "I'd like you to meet our strategic team. This is Mr. Chris Fields, director of research here at D.E.T.A., and one of our brightest staff members." Fields is an Asian-American, standing at 5'10. He has short black hair, which is combed over. He appears to be in his late 30's, or early forties.

"Next to him is Mr. Jordan Owens. Owens was the one in charge during the creation of the Green Ranger powers." Jones continues. Owens is a caucasian in his mid 40's, stands 6'1 and has brown hair, which some grey in it.

Jones points to the last man. "And our third member and final member, besides myself, is William Pickett. Pickett is a former military strategist brought on to aid our weapons development." Picket is a 6'1 African-American with a shaved head. He glares at Butler.

"Nice to meet all of you." Butler says.

"Cut the pleasantries, kid." Pickett says. "We're hear on business."

"Sir, yes sir." Butler says.

"Our strategy is simple." Owens says. "As long as the DNA lock on the Green Ranger is not activated, the coin is still of value to us. We get the coin back, and then Rita no longer has a Green Ranger. Instead, we have one, and access to our Dragonzord."

"What do you mean access to the Dragonzord?" Butler asks. "It's still in our possesion, isn't it?

"Yes, but only the Green Ranger can use it." Owens explains. "That's part of the reason we need to get the coin back and make sure the DNA lock does not get activated."

"In theory, that's a good idea." Butler says. "But how to expect one man to be able to get the Green Ranger's power coin. It's a suicide mission."

"It's not." Pickett says. "You're not going in alone. The Power Rangers will be there with you."

"But Commander Harrison we're not working with the Power Rangers…" Butler says.

"We're not." Pickett says. "But I can assure you that they will be drawn out during the next Green Rangers attack. While they keep him busy, you will sneak in to the fight."

"Getting the coin will be exceedingly difficult." Fields says. "It is housed where a Belt-buckle would ordinarily be."

"You'll only have chance at this." Pickett says.

"Owens and I have been working on a new weapon." Fields says. "It's not 100% operational yet, but, once it's completed it should be able to send an enemy into a state of shock long enough for you to get in, grab the coin, and get out. Maybe a 5 second window."

For a brief second, an orange glow appears over the table in the middle of the room. Then Goldar appears with a swarm of putties. Jones quickly panics and notices a door behind. He immediately opens the door and slips in. Pickett is caught off guard and falls back in his chair on to the floor. The putties grab both Owens and Fields. Butler quickly jumps into action and tries to free Owens and Fields by kicking the putties, but Goldar comes up behind him and grabs him.

"That weapon sounds great!" Goldar shouts. "To bad it will never be completed." He lifts Butler off the ground with one hand and holds his sword across the throat of Butler with the other hand.

"What do you want with us?" Owens asks.

"Tell me how to activate the DNA lock on the Green Ranger powers!" Goldar demands.

"Why would we tell you that?" Fields asks.

"I'm sorry." Goldar growls. "Did you think that was a question? Tell me now!" Goldar glares at the men, all whom are in a state of shock. "I'm waiting." Goldar says. Still no one answers him. "Times up!" Goldar says.

Jones, hiding in the closet he managed to sneak in to, listens in horror to the screams and shouts of his colleagues. He can tell by the sound that they are being murdered. After about a minute, but what seemed like an eternity to Jones, the sounds are silenced. Jones hears Goldar yell at the putties "They were not going to be of any use to us anyway! We'll have to find a way to activate it on it's."

Jones sits in the closet in fear. He's afraid to leave, not knowing if Goldar and the putties are still out there. He sits in the closet until he hears a long period of complete silence. At that point, he slowly opens the door. He looks at the room, which now has blood splattered all around it. He looks at the now lifeless bodies of Owens, Pickett, Fields, and Butler.

"That monster." Jones says to no one. He walks over to Pickett and notices a large hole in chest, and a knot forms in his stomach. His eyes widen as he thinks of everyone else in the facility and how much danger they are in. He quickly pulls out his cell phone and dials Commander Harrison's number. There's no answer. "Oh god." Jones says. "This is bad. This is really bad." He turns around and notices that Owens is actually moving.

"OWENS!" Jones says, running over to him. Owens turns his head to look at him. "You're alive." Jones continuities. "I thought you were… I mean I thought that gold guy…"

"No." Owens says, struggling to get to his feet. "He stabbed me, but he didn't hit any vital organs. I just laid there hoping he would leave. I wish I could say the same about the others, but they weren't so lucky."

"We need to get you to a hospital." Jones says. "And evacuate this facility. Anyone that gold creep has murdered yet needs to get out now."

"Not just yet." Owens said. "First I need to get to the research and development wing and destroy the DNA lock program for the Green Ranger powers. If that monster activates the DNA lock, we're all screwed."

"Why didn't you destroy the program already?" Jones asks.

"There would have still been a major use for the program if we got the coin back." Owens explains. "Give it to someone, activate the DNA lock and then no one else could ever use the Powers. However, since that seems nearly impossible now, we have to destroy it! Now!"

"Look, I get that we need to do that, but we should still sound the alarm and give everyone in the facility a fighting chance to get out of here alive!" Jones yells at him.

"Then you do that!" Owens says. "I need to get there and destroy the program before that big ape finds it."

"Then quit yelling at me and go do that." Jones says. Owens nods and starts to but can't walk very fall before falling over.

"Owens!?" Jones says, rushing to his side. "Are you OK?"

"Of course I am. I'm just lying on the floor because it's fun!" Owens says, sarcastically. "I guess he got me worse than I realized. Quick, go sound the alarm, then help me get to the R&D wing."

Jones rushes down the hall to a nearby control room. He rushes in there to find it empty. He rushes behind the control panel to sound the alarm when his foot runs in to something. He looks down and sees the security guard who had been stationed in this room, lying, dead, on the floor. Jones takes a deep breath and then slams his hand on the button that sounds the alarm. There are speakers all throughout the D.E.T.A. facility that all start sounding the alarm. Along with the alarm is a computerized woman's voice saying. "Attention all D.E.T.A. employees. Emergency! Please exit the facility." That phrase continues, on a loop.

Jones rushes back to where Owens was. "All right, let's go." Jones says, helping Owens to his feet. Owens wraps his arm around the back of Jones neck and they start to go. Owens is able to move someone quickly, but is limping pretty badly. As this is happening, hundreds of D.E.T.A. employees attempt to rush to the exit. As quickly as they can, Jones and Owens make their way to the Research and Development wing of the facility. "OK, Owens, so how do we destroy the DNA Lock program?" Jones asks.

"Over there." Owens says pointing to a computer about 50 feet away. "I can destroy the program from right there."

"I'm guessing that also where you activate it!" They hear a voice from behind say. They turn and see Goldar, standing right behind them. "Did you really think I thought you were dead, foolish human?" Goldar slowly walks towards the two men. "I knew you were alive and would lead me right to the program."

Jones looks at Owens, who nods back at him. Jones quickly lets Owens fall to the floor and then takes off running towards the computer. Jones doesn't get halfway there before a squad of putties appear in front of him and grab him. They throw him to the ground.

"I'm not going to kill either of you." Goldar says. "There'd be no fun in that. Instead, I'm keeping you alive so that you can see the destruction of your world." Goldar walks up to the computer and presses on the keyboard. The screen saver turns off the and DNA Lock program is already loaded up. "Someone must have been working on this before you foolishly sounded the alarm. Lucky for me, not so much for you." Goldar locates part of the screen where the DNA Lock is. There is a slider that is currently on inactive. He slides it to where it says active. I window on the computer pops up that says "Are you sure you wish to activate the DNA Lock? Once activated, it can not be deactivated." Goldar presses yes, and the DNA Lock is completed. Goldar notices something else on the screen.

"What's this?" Goldar says. "Instruction for how to activate the Green Rangers Dragonzord. Very interesting!" He looks at the screen for a few seconds, then laughs. "Putties! Our mission here is complete. Let us return to Rita!" He pulls his sword across his chest, glows orange and disappears. The putties all disappear as well. Jones gets up and runs back over to Owens.

"Owens, are you OK?"Jones asks.

"It's over." Owens says. "We can't win now. Not with some of our brightest minds dead and our best weapon permanently out of our hands. And if he can figure out how to use the Dragonzord, there's no end to the destruction that the Green Ranger can cause."

"Look, you're alive." Jones says. "That's all that matters right now. Let's get you to a hospital." Jones helps Owens to his feet. "I hope Commander Harrison is alright. He wasn't answering his phone right before I found you alive. He might have some idea what to do now." They head slowly head for the exit, and then the nearest hospital.

* * *

Tommy sits in his room before school. He is sitting on his bed when he suddenly he hears Rita's voice. "Tommy! I have a new mission for you!" Rita says.

Tommy stands. "What is it, my empress?" Tommy asks.

"You must go to the Power Rangers Command Center. Once there, disable Alpha 5 and dispose of the connection to Zordon. Without them, them the Power Rangers will be worthless."

"Of course!" Tommy says. "Then the world will be yours for the taking. It shall be done my queen."

"Good." Rita voice says. Then Tommy feels all alone again. The voice is gone. Tommy smiles, until he hears a knock on the door.

"Tommy." His uncles voice says. "Tommy, who are you talking to?"

Tommy rushes to his bedroom door and opens it. "No one, Uncle Frank." Tommy says. "I was just thinking out loud. I've got something I need to take care of before school, and I just remembered it."

"Did you forget about a homework assignment?" His uncle asks.

"No nothing like that." Tommy says. "Just someone I've got to meet with." He grabs his backpack and runs past his uncle.

"Tommy, you sure you're alright?" Uncle Frank asks. "You've been acting kind of strange lately. Getting your car towed, arguing with me about what you were doing, and now talking to yourself and rushing off to school early."

"Everything is fine Uncle Frank." Tommy says. "I know I was kind of a jerk this weekend, but I just had a lot on my mind, but I've really got to go." Tommy says he rushes down the stairs and out the front door slamming it behind him.

Tommy rushes to his car and speeds away. He gets to the school parking lot and then gets out of his car. He looks and around to make sure no one is watching then pulls out his morpher. "Dragonzord!" He shouts as he morphs into the Green Ranger. He then starts to laugh, and teleports away.

He lands in the command center. Alpha notices him. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Alpha says.

"Shut up, you tin can." Tommy says as he pulls a plug out of Alpha's back. Without the plug in, Alpha shut off. His upper body falls forward but he remains on his feet. Zordon looks down at the Green Ranger.

"What are you doing here, and how did you enter the Command Center." Zordon asks.

"My empress Rita has commanded me here." Tommy says, as the Green Ranger. "She is my Queen and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Rita has you under and evil spell." Zordon says. "Please allow me to help you."

"You should worry about helping yourself!" Tommy says pointing at Zordon's tube. Tommy pulls the panels off the computers and starts pulling the wiring out. With each panel Tommy pulls off Zordon's image fades a little bit.

As Tommy is doing this, Zordon tries to plead with him. "Please, Green Ranger, stop this. I can save you. Don't do this. I'm losing my form. I'm losing contact with this dimension. Alpha! Alpha 5, wake up! You must contact the Rangers. NO!" It's no use, however, as Tommy continues to trash the command center. He pulls out off one more panel and Zordon disappears.

"It is done my empress." Tommy says laughing manically. "Zordon has been eliminated, and the Power Rangers are next." Tommy says. Then he teleports away leaving the command center in ruins.

* * *

Goldar enters Rita's palace and bows in front of her. "My queen, your wish has been completed. I have successfully activated the DNA lock on the Green Ranger powers. Tommy is now the Green Ranger forever."

"Excellent work, Goldar." Rita says.

"That's not all my queen, but I also discovered that the Green Rangers zord, the Dragonzord, is fully operation and being housed in the D.E.T.A. facility." Goldar continues" By using the Dragon Dagger like a flute, the Green Ranger can activate the zord and destroy the whole city."

"That is very good news indeed, but as long as those power brats are still out there, they might be able to stop that with their Megazord." Rita says. She looks at Goldar. "For your loyal service to me Goldar, go to my Dark Dimension and wait. Very soon, Tommy will be sending you a little prize to play with."

"Yes, my queen." Goldar says. Once again, he pulls his sword across his chest and disappears. Rita smiles and laughs.

"For once, everything is going my way. And with Zordon out of the way, no one can stop me!" Rita yells.

* * *

Tommy teleports back by his car at school. He quickly looks around to make sure no one saw him. When he realizes no one did, he grabs his backpack and walks into school. He goes to his locker and puts his backpack in it, grabbing only a few books he needs to carry. Kim comes up behind him.

"Hey Tommy, what happened this morning?" Kim asks. Tommy ignores her. "Tommy?"

"What is it Kimberly?!" He says, snapping at her.

"No need to get so angry." Kim says. "I just thought you were going to give me a ride to school, but when I went to your house, your uncle said you already left. It's not a big deal. I mean, I did have to walk to school, but it's not that far. I was just wondering what happened or why you didn't tell me you couldn't give me a ride."

"Something came up, OK?" Tommy says, slamming his locker.

"Whoa. Tommy are you alright?" Kim asks. "You're acting like…"

"Like what, Kim?" Tommy says.

"...Like you're mad at me." Kim says.

"You ever think I had other things on my mind?" Tommy yells at her. "Look, you're not the center of my universe. Something came up, and I didn't tell you. Oh no. Kim doesn't know everything going on in my life." Tommy shakes his head and storms off.

"Well excuse me for living." Kim yells at him as he leaves. Kim goes to her locker and her friends all come up behind her.

"What's going on, Kim." Jason asks.

"Tommy's acting super weird, you guys." Kim says. "First he leaves without me and I have to walk to school, then he just yells at me for no reason once I get here."

"Maybe he's just nervous about something." Billy says. "Nerves often cause people to do things that other construe as angry."

"Maybe…" Kim says. "But what would he be so nervous about."

"I might have an idea." Zack says smiling and pointing to a sign next to him. The sign reads _'Homecoming Dance: This Saturday'. _"I bet he wants to ask you to the dance but is nervous about it."

"Maybe, but if that was the case, wouldn't be, like, super nice to me, not mean?" Kim asks.

"He don't worry about, Kim." Jason says. "You're over thinking it. I'd be willing to bet whatever is on Tommy's mind will blow over in a day or two and he'll be back to the same old Tommy that we all know and one of us loves and the rest of us tolerate." Zack and Trini laugh. Kim ignores the comment.

"Hopefully he'll be back to normal soon." Kim says.

"Look, if you want, I'll go talk to him." Jason says. "Maybe clear the air a bit. After all, he's a martial artist, just like me. Maybe I can relate to him a little more than you can."

"You'd do that for me, Jase?" Kim asks.

"Of course, Kim." Jason says. "I'll talk to him at lunch."

The bell sounds and the rangers all go their separate ways to class.

* * *

Jason heads down the ramp to the cafeteria at lunch time, looking for Tommy. He walks asks around to few people. "You seen that new kid, Tommy?" He asks on girl, she shakes her head. "I need to talk to Tommy, you seen him?" Jason asks another guy.

"Sorry, haven't seen him." The guy says.

Jason keeps looking. He sees Tommy in the distance, heading out of the lunchroom. He runs after him. "Yo, Tommy. Wait up." Jason says. He catches up to Tommy.

"Jason, right? What do you want?" Tommy asks.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but I really think you should apologize to Kim." Jason says.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy says. "Do you really, now?"

"Yeah." Jason says. "I know whatever is going on with you probably has nothing to do with her, but she really feels like you're mad at her. She wouldn't be mad about you not giving her a ride if you had given her fair warning. She was almost late because she thought you were giving her a ride to school. Just let her know you're sorry for not letting her know in advance. That's all she needs to hear."

"Well, thanks for letting me know how you feel." Tommy says. "If I see her, I'll apologize. After all, I really do want to keep you guys as my friends." He smiles.

"Alright." Jason says. He's not really sure what's going on with Tommy, but he is kind of creeped out. "Well, I'll see you later."

"See you." Tommy says. He hears Rita's voice in his head. "Now Green Ranger, send him to the Dark Dimension." The Sword of Darkness appears in his hand he points it at Jason who has his back turned to him. A green beam shoots out of the sword and hits Jason in the back. Jason then disappears. Tommy smiles.

* * *

Jason wakes up lying on the ground in a place covered in smoke. He looks around and sees that he is underneath a round cage that has an eerie green glow to it. "What the hell is going on?" He says. "Where am I?" He pulls his communicator up and tries to contact the command center. "Jason to Command Center." but the communicator fails. "Zordon? Alpha? Anybody?" The communicator fails again. He then hears a familiar laugh. He turns to see Goldar looking at him.

"Try to contact Zordon all you want." Goldar says. "Your communicator won't work in Rita's dark dimension."

"What?" Jason says.

"Your Power Morpher might, though." Goldar says. "Too bad, I already took that from you." Goldar holds up the Morpher for Jason to see. "Your time is up, Red Ranger!"

END CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** As it seems I do with every chapter, I'd like to apologize for how long this took to get out. This semester, I'm in a creative writing course, and while I am still spending a lot of my time writing, a lot of the time I used to be able to devote to writing this story has been replaced with writing for that course. I am trying to make sure I work on this at least once or twice a week, but some weeks I'm just too busy to get to this. I hope to have the next chapter out in early April, but that is not a promise as I am busy with stuff for college. Please note that I try to get these chapters out as quickly as I can. Also, I really want to thank you for taking the time to read this. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

Goldar and Jason glare at each other. They walk in a circle, each waiting for the other to let his guard down. Jason angrily yells at Goldar. "Give me back my Power Morpher!" he shouts.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Red Ranger?" Goldar says. "That wouldn't be very fun for me, though." Jason watches as Goldar pulls out his sword. "Face it, Jason. You're finished. Why not just admit this and I will make your death quick and painless. You try to fight, and I will make sure you endure as much pain as possible before I finish you off."

"If you think I'm going to surrender to you, you're out of your mind." Jason says. He watches as Goldar holds out his Power Morpher.

"You're a fool, Jason, for choosing the far more painful of the two alternatives." Goldar says. "This Power Morpher might be your ticket to freedom. Are you man enough to take it from me?" He asks Jason, laughing. Jason charges at Goldar and kicks him in the chest. This knocks Goldar back a little, but enough to knock him off his feet. He holds on to the morpher. "Is that the best you've got?" Goldar asks Jason, mockingly. "Without your Power Morpher, you can't defeat me. Why even bother trying?"

"With or without my morpher, I'm a Power Ranger, Goldar." Jason says. "I'm not losing to the likes of you."

"Foolish human." Goldar says. He takes his sword and points it at Jason. "Make your move."

* * *

Zack sits in the back of his physics class. He is unable to focus on what is going on in class. He simply sits in his desk, starring at the empty desk where Jason could be. It was barely 10 minutes into class, but it felt like and eternity. When their teacher, Mr. Jenkins took role, Zack had covered for his friend.

"Jason Lee Scott?" Mr. Jenkins had asked. Zack had noticed Jason never showed up for class.

"I think he's sick." Zack said nervously.

"OK then, moving on." Mr. Jenkins said.

Zack figured Jason was just running late, but he hadn't shown up yet, and Zack just felt like something was wrong.

Class dragged on, but Zack had no idea what was going on. He might as well of not been there, as he couldn't pay attention at all that day. Finally, Zack hears the bell releasing him from class and he quickly bolts from the classroom. He rushes to Billy's locker.

"Yo, Billy!" Zack says nervously. He turns his voice to whisper and gets up right next to Billy.. "Have you seen Jason?" Zack asks.

"Not since this morning." Billy responds with. "I don't have any classes with him after lunch. Last time I saw him was in Ms. Applebee's class before lunch. Why?"

"He wasn't in class this afternoon." Zack says. "Last time I saw him, he was feeling fine. It's not like him to miss class."

"You're right." Billy says. "It's not like him at all. Let's ask around. See if anyone has seen him."

"Good idea." Zack says. "I'll go check with the nurse, see if he went home early because he was sick."

The two boys quickly made their way through the hallway, asking everyone in sight if they'd seen Jason. No one had. Zack ran into the nurses office and asked the school nurse if Jason had stopped by at any point today. The nurse said a few students had stopped by today, but Jason was not one of them. He ran back out and rejoined Billy, informing him that Jason had not left due to an illness. Eventually, they bumped into Kim and Trini, who were walking towards the exit.

"Hey, have either you two seen Jason?" Zack asks.

"Not recently." Trini says.

"Zack, you look nervous." Kim says. "What's going on?"

"Jason missed class this afternoon, and no one has seen him since lunch." Zack says. "I thought maybe he was sick, but the school nurse said that she hadn't seen him."

Kim's smile disappears. "You think Rita has something to do with this?" She asks, with a hushed voice.

"That's what I'm worried about." Zack says.

"Perhaps we should try contacting him on the communicator. If that doesn't work, we should go talk to Alpha and Zordon." Billy says. "Maybe they have some idea as to Jason's whereabouts."

The ranger teens look around to see if anyone is nearby. They are about to contact Zordon when Tommy comes walking towards them. Kim sees him. "Hey, Kim, we need to talk." He says.

"What's going on, Tommy?" Kim asks. "Now's not exactly the best time."

"This will only take a minute." Tommy says. "Look, I talked to Jason earlier..."

"You saw Jason!?" Zack says, cutting Tommy off. "When!"

"I don't know." Tommy says defensively. "Lunchtime?"

"Oh, OK." Zack says.

"What was that about?" Tommy asks Kim.

"It's a long story." Kim says. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Well, when I talked to Jason, he pointed out that I was pretty rude to you this morning. I should've told you I couldn't give you a ride this morning." Tommy says. "I just want to make sure we're still cool. It's really important to me that we stay friends."

After a few seconds of silence, Kim finally pipes up. "We're cool." she says. "We all make mistakes. It's not a big deal, but thanks for apologizing. I'd love to stay and chat, but we really have to get going."

"Alright." Tommy says. "Have fun."

The rangers teens wave at Tommy and run underneath the stairs. Zack pulls up his communicator and attempts to contact Jason on his communicator, but there's no answer. Zack tries to contact the command center as well, but again there's no answer.

"That's weird, man." Zack says.

"Maybe communication is down." Billy says.

"Well, let's try to teleport to the command center." Kim says. Three of teens pull their communicators up, but Billy stops the others.

"Wait." Billy says. "If communication is down, are we sure teleportation will work?"

"We have to try." Trini says. "Just, whatever happens, we need to stick together."

"Right." Zack says. The rangers all slowly pull the communicators up and press the buttons on the side. They teleport away.

A few moments later they land in the Command Center.

Zack looks at Billy. "See we're in the Command…" He pauses and see's that the Command Center is in ruins. "...Center."

"What happened here?" Trini asks. She looks at the pulled out control panels and sees the sparks coming out the wires. Then she spots Alpha standing lifeless, head down. "ALPHA!" She shouts. The four teens run over to Alpha.

"Can you fix him, Billy?" Zack asks.

"Possibly." Billy says. "I'd have to assess the damages before I can safely say one way or the other."

"Guys." Kim says staring at the energy tube in the middle. "Zordon's gone." The other turn and see it too.

"Man, who did this?" Zack shouts.

"First Jason disappears. Now this." Trini says. "What next?"

"How much you want to bet those two things are related?" Kim asks.

Trini walks over to Billy, who has opened up the back of Alpha and is examining the circuits.

"What's the prognosis, Billy?" she asks.

Billy keeps looking in Alpha's back while he answers. "Well, there doesn't appear to be any internal damages." He says. "He appears to be completely fine outside of a missing power couplet."

"That's good news, right?" Zack asks running.

"Affirmative." Billy says. "I should actually be able to reprogram his circuitry to bypass the missing couplet by moving these wires here." As he does this Alpha comes back online. His head shoots up.

"Ay Ay Ay!" Alpha says. "Rangers. Boy am I glad to see you."

"You did it Billy!" Trini says. Billy smiles and shuts the panel on the back of Alpha.

"Alpha what happened here?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, and where's Zordon?" Kim asks.

"I'm not sure Rangers." Alpha says. "The last thing I remember, there was an intruder in the Command Center. He appeared out of nowhere, somehow teleporting in. He must disabled me because that is the last thing in my memory banks before you showed up."

"Did you see who it was?" Zack asks.

"My memory is a little fuzzy, but I believe it was the Green Ranger." Alpha says.

"This is not good." Trini says. "If the Green Ranger can come here, is this place even safe anymore."

"Wait a minute, rangers." Alpha says. "1. 2. 3. 4. There are only 4 of you here. Where is Jason?"

"That's why we came here." Zack says. "No ones seen him since before lunch. Communication is down, so we can't contact him on his communicator. We were hoping you knew where he was."

"Alpha, will you come over here." Billy asks, standing by the computers. Alpha rushes over to his side.

"What do you need, Billy?" Alpha asks.

"What the status of the computers. How long do you think it will take to get them operational again?" He asks. Alpha looks at them.

"I'm not sure Billy." Alpha responds. "It looks like the Green Ranger pulled out most of the wiring, but it's all still in tact. It might take a few hours to get it put it back into place, but it shouldn't be that difficult to get the computers back up."

"That's what I was thinking as well, but I'm not an expert in the technology of the command center." Billy says. He looks at the other rangers.

"What are you thinking, Billy?" Trini asks.

"Why don't you guys head back to town and look for Jason." Billy suggests. "Alpha and I can handle putting this stuff back into place and I wouldn't want you guys just to wait around here. Once we get the computers operational again, we should be able to contact you guys."

"Sounds like a plan." Zack says. "We'll teleport back here if we find anything."

"Alright, be careful." Billy says. "We can teleport, but I'm not sure how well our powers will work with the computers down.

"We'll be careful." Zack says. Then he and the girls teleport away.

Billy looks at Alpha. "Let's get to work." He says.

* * *

Zack, Kim, and Trini land outside the youth center. They look around to make sure no one saw them. Once they know they are clear, they run inside. They look around and notice a bunch of people sitting around. They sees Ernie behind the Juice Bar and head over to him

"Hey, Ernie, you haven't seen Jason have you?" Zack asks.

"No, sorry Zack." Ernie says. "He hasn't been here for a while. Last time I saw him, he was with you."

"Thanks anyway." Zack says.

The three rangers slowly walk over to a table and sit down. "I'm getting seriously worried." Zack says. "Jason's my best friend. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him."

"It's not your fault, Zack." Kim says.

"Yeah, it's Rita's." Trini points out.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Zack says. He stands up and starts to pace.

"We'll find him." Trini says. "Maybe his parents know where he's at."

"I thought about that." Zack says. "But what happens in the likely scenario they don't. How do we explain to them where Jason is?"

"I guess you're right." Trini says shaking her head. "Could this situation get any worse?" As she says this, Bulk and Skull walk over their table. Bulk puts his hands on the table and looks at the 3 of them.

"Is Jason-smason missing?" He says, almost mockingly.

"You haven't seen him, have you Bulk?" Kim asks.

"Oh, yeah we saw him." Bulk says. "We'll tell you where for a price."

"Don't worry, we work cheap." Skull says.

"Cheap?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, we take payment in kisses." Skull says.

"This is serious guys." Zack says. "If you know where he is, tell us. If not, leave us alone. He could be in serious trouble. So do you know where he is or not?"

"No, we don't know where that loser is." Bulk says.

"Nor, may I add, do we care." Skull says

"Then why don't you go bother someone." Zack shouts at them. They don't move. Zack glares at them. "If you don't leave, then I'll make you leave." He shouts. Bulk and Skull look at each other than back at Zack.

"Are you threatening us?" Bulk asks.

"I'm not playing around Bulk." Zack says. "I'm not in the mood for any of your games."

"Fine." Bulk says. "Come on, Skull. Let's leave the dweeb patrol alone." They turn and walk away.

Kim sees Tommy working out on a machine. "Look, guys, I'm going to go talk to Tommy." She says.

"Of course you are." Zack says, almost annoyed. "We need to be focusing on finding Jason, not getting you laid."

"I'm going to talk to Tommy about Jason, jerk!" Kim says to Zack.

"Guys, quit fighting." Trini says. "We're supposed to be a team, remember? We do know Tommy saw Jason at lunch. Maybe he gave some indication of where he was going. It's not a bad idea."

"Sorry, Kim." Zack says. "I'm just so frustrated right now."

"It's fine." Kim says. "No worries."

"If you want to talk to Tommy, better do it quick." Trini says. "Looks like he's leaving." She points at Tommy who is walking out the door.

"Come on Kim." Zack says getting up quickly and running out the door.

"Right behind you." Kim says. She and Trini get up and follows Zack.

They run out of the youth center. Quickly, the teens scan the surrounding area, looking for where Tommy might have gone. Zack spots him on top of a nearby hill. "Looks like he might be headed for the park." He points out. "Yo Tommy! Wait up!" He shouts as the 3 teens run towards the park. Tommy ignores them and keep walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita is watching this as it happens. She pulls away from her telescope with a worried look on her face.

"If those pesky ranger brats keep pestering him, he might blow his cover s the Green Ranger." Rita says. "I can't allow that to happen. Putties attacks!"

* * *

The rangers almost catch up to Tommy, when suddenly they are stopped. A squad of putties appears out of nowhere surrounding the rangers.

"These clayheads could not have come at a worse time." Kim says.

"Let's take them down." Trini says.

Zack starts to move his feet, almost as if dancing. He glides towards a couple of putties, before jumping and kicking one in the chest. After he kicks the putty, he comes down on his back, but quickly rocks back and then launches back to his feet. He punches a putty, knocking it back. Then rolls over the back of another one, and, upon coming down, lifts that putty and throws it.

Trini gets in a fighting stance. She repeatedly jabs one of the creatures until it bends over far enough for her to karate chop it in the back. Then, in one motion, she grabs one of the creatures legs and flip it over while taking out the legs of another putty with her own legs.

Kim hops up a nearby picnic table. Treating the picnic table almost like a balance beam she does a flip and kicks an attacking putty in the chest. She slides down to sit on the table when she notices another putty coming for her. She uses both her legs to grab the putties head and twist it to the ground. Another putty grabs her from behind, but Zack runs over. He jumps in and kicks that one off of her.

"Thanks." Kim says.

"No problem." Zack says. Trini runs over to their sides. They stand next to each other, ready to attack, but the putties all back away slowly and then disappear. The three rangers all exhale when this happens.

"What was that about?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, why would they just run off like that?" Kim asks. "That's super weird."

"I don't get it." Zack says. "The only things those claybrains did is keep us busy long enough for us to lose track of Tommy."

"Maybe we should head back to the command center." Trini says. "See if Billy and Alpha have had any luck putting the place back together."

"Couldn't hurt." Zack says. They look around and teleport away.

* * *

Commander Harrison is sitting at his desk, thinking about everything that has happened over the past 24 hours. He is not working, not shuffling through paperwork. He is just sitting there, thinking.

Most of his brightest minds had been killed by an invasion of monsters that he could do nothing to stop. He was not at fault. He was angry at the monsters, but did not blame himself.

When the monster had invaded, he had already left his office. After sending Butler into the meeting, he felt betrayed. He was angry that the soldiers were needed to be saved by the Power Rangers. He knew that the Power Rangers would not have been able to get their powers back and escape the facility without inside help. Whoever let them out had to pay. He wasn't sure what had happened, so he had gone down to the holding cells. He was searching for answers. He saw the guard who had been knocked out, allowing the rangers to escape. Someone had knocked him out but who? He woke the guard up, but the guard couldn't remember what happened. He looked around the cells for a little while longer, before deciding to return to his office.

Before he reached his office, he heard the alarm being sounded. He walked to where the control room to find a dead body lying on the floor. "What happened here?" He thought to himself. He deactivated the alarm and then returned to his office. He noticed that he had left his cell phone in there and that he had missed a few calls, all from Jones. He had called back Jones, who informed him the building had been invaded by monsters. Butler and the scientists were dead, besides Owens and Jones, and that the Green Ranger's DNA lock was activated. Harrison hung up on him immediately.

It was over. How could the Green Ranger be stopped now? He didn't know what to do, so he just at his desk. Thinking. It had been 4 hours since the attack on the facility now, and for the last 3, he had just sat in his office, thinking. Thinking about what was going to happen next.

* * *

Zack, Kim and Trini land back inside the Command Center. Billy looks at them.

"Any luck finding Jason?" Billy asks them.

"No." Zack says. "No one at the youth center had seen him. We were going to ask Tommy if he knew anything, but we were attacked by putties before we had the chance to."

"That's odd." Billy says. "Why would they want to stop you from talking to Tommy?"

"I think it was just bad timing." Trini says. "I don't think the two things were related."

"What about you, Billy?" Kim asks. "Any luck getting the computers back online?"

"Well, Alpha and I have been working on it." Billy says. "Communication should be back online."

"Well then let's try and contact Jason!" Zack says. He pulls his communicator up. "Zack to Jason. Come in Jason. Do you read me?" No response. "You sure it's back up, Billy?" He asks.

"Like I said, it should be." Billy says. "I haven't been able to contact him, though, either."

"That means one of two things." Alpha says. "Either communication is not back up or Jason is in another dimension beyond the reach of our communication efforts."

"Another dimension?" Kim asks. "Is that even possible?"

"Different dimensions are entirely possible." Billy says. "As a matter of fact, I believe they have to exist in order for our teleportation to work. You see, I've theorized that we're not so much teleporting as we are accessing another dimension and then returning to our dimension in our desired location."

"So you're saying we can teleport to another dimension?" Trini asks.

"Well, yes and no." Billy says. "If my theory is right, we accessing another dimension, but can not physically travel there. We can't leave our state of teleportation in that dimension."

"So, that won't be much help to us." Zack says. "Where are we on getting all the computers back up? Maybe we can use them to find Jason."

"We're close." Alpha says. "If we can get them back online, we can begin scanning all known dimensions for Jason."

"Well, let's hope Jason can hold on until we find him." Zack says.

* * *

Jason continues to circle around with Goldar matching his every move.

"You can't beat me, Jason." Goldar says. "The offer still stands. Bow down to me and your death will be quick and painless."

"Never!" Jason says. He charges at Goldar. He rolls on the ground to get behind Goldar and sweeps his legs to take out the Goldar's legs. Goldar falls to the ground and in the process throws Jason's morpher. It lands on the ground, but there is a thick layer of fog. Jason can't see where it landed.

Goldar springs back to his feet. He grabs his sword of the ground and looks at Jason. "I'm going to enjoy this, Red Ranger." He thrusts his sword towards Jason, who is able to jump back and avoid being stabbed. He drops to the ground, into the fog.

"What, where did you go?" Goldar says. He starts to look around, but can't see Jason anywhere. He takes his sword and starts stabbing the ground. "You are only delaying the inevitable, Jason. I will find you, and when I do, I'm going to kill you, nice and slow." He stabs the ground again but misses Jason. Jason lies on the ground and stays as still as he can. He knows that one wrong move could mean the end for him.

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jason lays on the ground, being as careful as he can to not move. He can't see through the thick smoke, though he can see Goldar's feet underneath it. Goldar is taking a few steps and then slamming his sword down, trying to draw Jason out. Goldar continues to walk around.

"Hiding is useless, Red Ranger." Goldar says. "Sooner or later, I will find you, and destroy you. The sooner you give yourself up, the sooner this will be over!"

Jason continues to lie on the ground. He looks around underneath the smoke, trying to see if he can find his morpher. Goldar stabs the ground again. He's getting closer to Jason. Finally, Jason sees his morpher, but it's on the other side of the caged in area. He's looks at Goldar's feet, and sees that Goldar has turned around and isn't facing him. Jason takes a deep breath, then pops up to his feet. He jumps towards Goldar and kicks him in the back, causing Goldar to stumble a bit.

"Finally decided to face me like a man?" Goldar says turning to Jason.

"Something like that." Jason says, and charges at Goldar again. He kicks the sword out of Goldar's hand. It lands right next Jason's morpher. Both Jason and Goldar charge towards that area. Jason dives on his morpher and grabs it with one hand. Before he can morph, though, Goldar steps on his arm pinning him to the ground. Jason tries to pull his arm out from underneath Goldar's foot, but is unable to.

"I told you, Jason, you can't defeat me." Goldar picks up his sword. "I've toyed with you long enough." Goldar goes to stab Jason, but Jason is able to swing his legs around and kick Goldar before the blade hits. This frees Jason's arm, but as Goldar loses his balance, he kicks Jason's morpher, and Jason can't find it again.

"You're beginning to annoy me, weakling." Goldar says. "You can't win. Why do you continue to fight."

"I don't need to win!" Jason shouts. "I just need to stay alive long enough for my friends to get me out of here!" Then quietly to himself, he says. "Come on, guys. I need really need you guys right now."

* * *

Tommy walks into Rita's palace. "My Queen, I sent Jason to the dark dimension over 4 hours ago, and yet Goldar hasn't finished him off yet. Clearly he is incapable of finishing the job." Tommy says.

"Jason is more resilient than we thought." Rita says. "But he won't last much longer."

"The other rangers are looking for Jason." Tommy says. "They can't be allowed to find him or this all would have been for nothing."

At that point Finster comes running in the room. "My queen, we have a bit of a situation."

"What is it, Finster?" Rita shouts.

"It's Scorpina, she's awoken." Finster says.

Scorpina was an ancient warrior who fought with Rita and her minions years ago. Goldar and her had grown very close during the time they fought together, and became and a formidable team. During her last battle, Goldar and her were fighting Zordon's former team of mighty warriors. Though Goldar had sworn to protect her, he had abandoned her during the fight, in an attempt to defeat one of Zordon's warriors. Though Scorpina was a skilled fighter, she was no match for the remainder of the warriors. She was thought to be destroyed, but Rita cast a spell on her, sealing her in a cocoon. The cocoon was not to reopen until Scorpina was back to full strength. It had taken over 10,000 years, but the cocoon had finally opened. Scorpina was back.

Rita's eyes widen with this news. "Are you sure?" She says. "If this is so, this could be exactly what we need to finish off the rangers."

"She's angry, my queen." Finster says. "She remembers and is demanding to see Goldar right away."

"We must have Scorpina on our side." Rita says. "Send Goldar to her right away. Green Ranger, go take his place in the dark dimension and finish what he has started."

Tommy nods, morphs into the Green Ranger, and disappears.

"My queen, are you sure Scorpina can be trusted?" Finster says.

"If Goldar can regain her trust, then she will join us." Rita says. "She was always loyal to him, not me, but Goldar was loyal to me. As long as he is on our side, she will be on our side."

* * *

Jason stands in a fighting stance staring at Goldar, breathing heavily. "You're getting tired, aren't you Jason?" Goldar says. "Your body can't take much more of this without a rest."

"I'll be fine, Goldar." Jason says. "No need to worry about that."

"We shall see." Goldar charges at Jason again, but Jason dives out of the way. Goldar turns toward him. Suddenly, a greenish-orange glow appears next to him, and the Green Ranger appears. Goldar looks at him. "What are you doing here?" He shouts.

"Rita has sent me with urgent news." The Green Ranger says. "Scorpina has awoken and is demanding to see you immediately. Rita is ordering you to go and is leaving me here to take care of the Red Ranger."

"Scorpina is alive?" Goldar says. "It has been fun Red Ranger, but a more pressing matter has come up." Goldar pulls his sword across his chest and leaves the dimension. Now, Jason is left alone with the Green Ranger.

"Hello, Jason." Tommy says. "Long time no see."

"No more hiding behind that mask." Jason shouts. "Who are you?!"

"You'll know soon enough." Tommy says. He pulls out the Sword of Darkness. "Take a good look at this sword Red Ranger. I want you to be familiar with the sword that will lead to your death."

"I'm not afraid of you." Jason shouts. "My friends will get me out of here."

"That's what you think." Tommy says, calmly. He charges at Jason. Jason is able to knock the sword of darkness out of Tommy's hands. "I've noticed a pattern, Jason." Tommy says. "First with Goldar, now with me, you like to disarm your opponent. No matter, I will defeat you without my sword."

"Don't be so sure!" Jason shouts. Tommy and Jason begin to fight each other. Using moves he learned in martial arts, Jason is able to match Tommy move for move. His fatigue starts to catch up with, and Jason slows down. Tommy kicks Jason in the chest, knocking him backward. Jason lands on the ground flat on his back. He stares at the Green Ranger, walking slowly towards him.

"You disappoint me." Tommy says. "I thought you'd put up a better fight than this." The Green Ranger then begins to laugh maniacally. "It's time to end this." Tommy walks over and grabs the Sword of Darkness. Jason breathes heavily. He knows this is likely his end.

* * *

Zack paces around the Command Center. "I can't take this anymore. Jason's in trouble, I just know it. What's going on with the computers? We need them up, now!"

"Calm down, Zack." Billy says. "Alpha and I are going as fast as we can."

"We all want to get Jason back, Zack." Trini says. "Until Alpha and Billy get the computers back online, we have to trust Jason will take care of himself."

"It's just not knowing what the situation he's in is killing me." Zack says. "I can't help but think of the worst case scenarios."

"I wonder where Tommy was heading?" Kim says, ignoring the rest of the conversation.

"What?" Trini asks.

"Tommy wasn't heading towards his house." Kim says. "He was just walking further into the park and in the wrong way if he was heading home."

"And…" Zack says. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just thinking out loud." Kim shouts at him. "Until we get the computers back online, Tommy might be our best chance of finding Jason."

"We don't even know if he knows anything." Zack says. "We can't go searching for him, too. I had no problem asking him if he knew anything when he was around, but we aren't going to go looking for a guy who may or may not have information that can help us."

"Guys, quit fighting." Billy shouts. "You're distracting me. Anyway, I can't figure this out. The computers should be working right now. I have no idea what else to try."

"I have an idea." Alpha says. "Trini, can you hit 3-3-5 on that keyboard over there?"

Trini walks over to the keyboard and hits the combination. Suddenly the lights and computers in the Command Center come back on. "Hey, it worked!" Kim shouts

"I don't get it." Trini says. "How did hitting those numbers do anything if the computers were down?"

"It was the reset combination." Alpha says. "Everything looked like it should have been working, but they weren't turning on. Though I wasn't sure it would work, hitting that combination of numbers on the keypad causes a complete reboot of the system."

"I guess the computers just needed to be rebooted." Billy says. "I wish I'd thought of that."

"Well, then let's start searching for Jason." Zack says.

"Already underway." Alpha says, pressing a few buttons on the computer. I've begin searching all know dimension for any sign of Jason or his communicator. Now it's just a waiting game."

The rangers know watch the computers closely. They'll have to act quickly as soon as the computer finds any sign of Jason.

* * *

Goldar lands on Earth. He takes a few steps when he Scorpina step out from behind a rock. "Hello, old friend." She says, menacingly. She pulls out her crescent-shaped sword and points it at Goldar.

"So it's true." Goldar says. "You are alive. I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm not surprised." Scorpina says. "You left me to die in that battle."

"I had a shot to defeat one of Zordon's warrior." Goldar says. "I took it. Had I known I would be putting you in danger, I would never have left. Without you by my side, we lost the war quickly. Zordon defeated us and sealed us in a dumpster."

"You broke your promise." Scorpina says. She pulls her sword back and puts it away. "Abandoning me in battle? I never would have left you to fight alone. We were an unbeatable team. We swore to watch each others backs."

"I know." Goldar says. "I was an idiot. However, I need you now. Zordon's new team, the Power Rangers, have proven to be a formidable opponent. Together, we can defeat them and complete the mission we set out to all those years ago."

"Why should I trust you again?" Scorpina asks.

"If won't do it for me, do it for Empress Rita." Goldar says. "She needs your help to defeat the Rangers."

"Rita?" Scorpina says. "I thought you said she was not the rightful master of the palace and once he returned, you were done working for her. What happened?"

"Nothing has changed," Goldar says "but he is yet to return. I'm not sure if that day will ever come. Until then, I will serve Rita. Especially now that I know you are alive. It was Rita who placed you inside the cocoon when you were nearly destroyed. She saved your life."

"I never asked her to do that." Scorpina says. "I never fought for Rita. I fought on her side because of my allegiance to you. Like you, I wish to serve the true master of the palace."

"Scorpina, please." Goldar says. "Give me one chance. Fight by my side and help me defeat the Power Rangers."

Scorpina scoffs. She realizes Goldar is still loyal to her, even after all these years. "Rita doesn't deserve a loyal servant like you." She says. "Her foolishness was the reason we didn't destroy Zordon all those years ago. We don't need her to take over the Earth. We can do that, together. Let's destroy her, then take over the Earth on our own."

"It's not that simple." Goldar says. "While nothing would make me happier than to dispose of Rita and get the palace ready for the return of the rightful master, she has acquired a powerful ally. A mighty warrior who has powers similar to that of the Power Rangers. Defeating him would not be easy. I'm not saying we couldn't do it. He is strong, but cocky. However, it would serve us best to use him first. With his help, we could defeat the Power Rangers quickly."

"An interesting idea." Scorpina says. She begins to pace. "Let us see just how strong these Power Rangers are, first." She looks at Goldar and smiles. "Try to keep up." Then she darts towards the city of Angel Grove. Goldar follows quickly behind.

* * *

Billy and Alpha monitor the Command Center's computers. "We found anything on Jason yet?" Zack asks.

"As soon as we know anything, you'll know it." Billy says.

"Man, I wish Zordon was around. He'd know where to look." Trini says.

"Yeah, well he's not." Zack says. "We can start looking for Zordon's signal once we get Jason back, but Jason could be in more immediate danger."

"I've got a fix on Jason's communicator!" Billy shouts. "You were right Zack, he's in an alternate dimension. Rita had to have sent him there."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Zack says. "Teleport him back."

"I've got to get a lock on Jason's life force first. It'll just take a few moments." Billy says. He begins hitting multiple buttons on the computer."

"Hurry, Billy." Kim says.

* * *

Jason lies on his back staring at the Green Ranger who is walking towards him. "Why do you serve Rita!?" Jason shouts. "If you were truly a ranger, you'd fight on Zordon's side, not Rita's!"

Tommy shakes his head at Jason. "Zordon is nothing more than a memory." He says. "Soon the world will bow to Rita. You can't blame me for siding with a winning team."

Jason looks around and see his morpher lying on the ground. He rushes to his feet and dives toward the morpher. He is able to grab it. "We'll see how well you do in a fair fight." Jason says. He goes to morph, but Tommy aims the Sword of Darkness at him and Green Lightning begins to shock Jason.

"I'm not interested in a fair fight." Tommy says, walking over to Jason who is lying on the ground in agony, still clutching his morpher. "I'm interested in winning." He stops shooting the lighting and pulls his sword high over his head. "Bye forever, Red Ranger."

* * *

Billy hits a couple more buttons. "I've got a fix on him. He's teleporting now!" Billy shouts.

* * *

Tommy goes to stab Jason, but Jason begins to glow Red and teleports away, and Tommy's sword hits the ground. "What?! No!" Tommy shouts. He looks around the Dark Dimension, and realizes he's alone. He grabs the morpher on his belt and teleports back to Rita's palace.

* * *

Jason ends up on the floor of the Command Center. He looks around and starts breathing even more heavily. The other rangers rush over to his side. "Jason!" Zack shouts running to his side.

"Guys, that was way too close." Jason says. "The Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me."

"What?" Kim asks.

"I've got a lot to fill you guys in on." Jason says. "I've spent about the last 5 hours fighting for my life. Last thing I remember, I was talking to Tommy. Then all of a sudden, I'm in Rita's Dark Dimension and Goldar's there. We fight for a while, then the Green Ranger shows up, and says there's some a 'Scorpina' or something like that, and Goldar leaves. Then me and the Green guy go at it. Green Ranger had me pinned down. 10 seconds later, and you would have gotten back at dead Jason."

"Thank God we found you when we did." Trini says.

"I knew you guys would find me." Jason says.

"Hold on a second rangers. Did you say Scorpina?" Alpha asks.

"Yeah." Jason says. "Goldar seemed shocked by that. Do you know what that is Alpha?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Alpha says. "Scorpina was one of Rita's warriors years ago. I thought our last team of warriors defeated her. Her and Goldar work as a team. If she is alive, we could be in serious trouble."

"Well then, how do we defeat her Zordon?" Jason says turning to Zordon's tube. He sees the empty tube. "What the hell? Where's Zordon?"

"This place got trashed." Zack says. "You should have seen it before he got it back together."

"Alpha says he thinks the Green Ranger is responsible." Trini says. "But he was deactivated before he could see for sure."

"That's crazy." Jason says. "Can we get Zordon back?"

"I hope so, Jason." Alpha says. "As soon as Billy got you back I recalibrated the search parameters to start searching for Zordon's signal."

All of a sudden the alarms start going off. "What now?" Kim says. They turn to the viewing globe. They see a woman blasting buildings from the roof of a buidling in downtown Angel Grove. Goldar comes up next to her. "Who the hell is that?" she asks.

"I'm guessing it's Scorpina." Jason says. "She's with Goldar."

"You're correct, Jason, that is Scorpina." Alpha says. "This is not good."

"She looks human, exact that bug-like exoskelton on her head." Billy says.

"Don't be fooled, rangers." Alpha says. "Her appearance may seem human, but she is really a powerful scorpion like creature. Please be careful around her."

"Alpha, keep looking for Zordon." Jason says. "We'll take care of Goldar and Scorpina. Ready guys? It's Morphin' Time."

The rangers pull out their morphers, morph, and teleport into battle.

* * *

Scorpina fires lasers from her sword, hitting a nearby building causing a small explosion.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" She asks, growing impatient.

"They will be here, Scorpina." Goldar says.

"Looking for us!" Jason shouts, as he and the other rangers run towards the monsters.

"Red Ranger?!" Goldar says. "But how!?"

"Surprised to see me, Goldar?" Jason says.

"How did you escape Rita's Dark Dimension?" Goldar shouts.

"Never underestimate the Power Rangers!" Jason yells back at him.

"Forget about that." Scorpina says. "Let's show them how strong we are!" Scorpina and Goldar attack the Rangers together. Their attacks work in unison, and their movements are nearly flawless.

Scorpina charges her sword up with energy and throws it at the rangers. Her sword acts as a boomerang, returning to her after hitting all the rangers. Goldar then charges in and hits the rangers when they are down. He swings his sword down on them but Zack manages to block it with the Power Axe. Billy uses the Power Lance the throw Goldar away from them. Goldar lands next to Scorpina. Kim takes out her Power Bow and fires it at Goldar, but Scorpina steps in the way and blocks the arrows with her sword.

"You're going to have to do better than if you want to defeat us!" Scorpina yells. Goldar gets back to his feet.

"Guys, I have an idea." Billy says. "Goldar and Scorpina work best as a pair. Let's split them up. 2 of us take on Goldar and 3 of us take on Scorpina. Maybe if we divide them up they won't be as strong."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Trini says.

"Let's do it!" Kim shouts.

"Alright, Zack, you're with me. We'll take Goldar." Jason says. "Billy, you and the girls deal with Scorpina." The rangers all nod in agreement. Zack and Jason charge at Goldar and begin attacking him. Through their attacks they draw him away from Scorpina. Goldar has to go on the defensive, trying to prevent either Zack or Jason from hitting him.

Meanwhile, the other rangers begin fighting Scoprina. Trini uses her Power Daggers and starts swiping at Scoprina. Kim and Billy each pull out their laser pistols and begin firing at her. Scorpina tries to defend the attacks but is unable to. After a few moments, sparks fly from her body as she is knocked to the ground.

"Scorpina!" Goldar shouts. He switches from defense to offense, firing lasers out his eyes at the two rangers attacking him. Jason and Zack go flying backwards and Goldar runs to Scorpina's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Scorpina says, slowly trying to get back to her feet.

"I just got you back. I'm not about to lose you." Goldar says. "Let us return to the palace. We will meet again, Rangers!" He and Scorpina then teleport away. The rangers exhale. They all run towards each other and meet in the middle of where they were fighting.

"Is everyone alright?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." Zack says. "But they were tough."

"Alpha was right." Trini says. "Scorpina and Goldar are strong when they work together."

"Divide and conquer seemed to work, at least for now." Billy says. "Let's get back to the Command Center and see if Alpha has had any luck locating Zordon. The rangers then teleport back to the Command Center.

* * *

Tommy, Scorpina, Goldar, and Finster all are in Rita palace, and Rita is yelling at them.

"I am surrounded by incompetent fools!" She shouts. She turns to Tommy. "You! You had the Red Ranger trapped in my dark dimension and let him escape."

"He was teleported out!" Tommy says. "I only had him for a few moments, Goldar had hours with him and was unable to finish the job."

Rita turns to Goldar. "You failed to dispose of the Red Ranger after I gave him to you as a prize, then initiated and attack on the rangers without my permission."

"I'm sorry, my Queen, it won't happen again." Goldar says, groveling. Scorpina scoffs at this, but tries to make sure Rita doesn't see.

"My plan is falling apart!" Rita shouts. "And none of you are helping it go smoothly."

"Not all is lost, my queen." Tommy says. "Zordon is still gone. Without their mentor, the rangers are not as much of a threat. Also, I have a plan to get you the Power Coins and to get rid of the rangers once and for all."

Tommy whispers his plan to Rita and her eyes widen. "That's Brilliant!" She shouts. "Soon, we shall see the end of the Power Rangers!"

END CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: First, I'd like to say with this chapter, as it seems I do quite often, I apologize for how long it took to get out. I've been writing a lot lately, but this story just hasn't been as much of a focal point for me as I would like it to be.

Secondly, I suppose you could call this chapter the calm before the storm. My story is approaching a climax, which will be seen over the next few chapters (looking like I should be able to wrap up this story with about 20 chapters, though I don't want to promise a number). This chapter doesn't have as much as action as some of the others, but I tried to keep it interesting, none the less. I'll try (but once again no promises) to write the end of this story on a fairly regular basis. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Kim is standing at her locker when Zack comes over to her.

"What going on, girl?" Zack says. "You alright?"

"Tommy was gone again this morning." Kim says. "Can you believe he didn't give me a ride after he apologized for that yesterday?"

"That's weird." Zack says. "Doesn't seem much like him. So how'd you get to school?"

"I called Billy." Kim says. "He was just picking up Trini when I called. It was a little out of his way, but he at least he was nice enough to pick me up. When I see Tommy, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She slams her locker shut.

"Well, here's your chance." Zack says, pointing. Tommy comes in through the door, and walks up some stairs. He sees Kim and runs over.

"Kim, I'm so sorry." He says. "I just realized I forgot to call you again."

"Oh, it's OK, Tommy." Kim says. "I didn't even care that much."

"Way to give him a piece of your mind, Kim." Zack says under his breath to himself.

"You have every right to be mad at me." Tommy says. "I'm going to be busy tonight, so I went to the Youth Center this morning to get my daily workout in, but I forgot I was supposed to give you a ride."

"Don't worry about it." Kim says. "What's done is done."

"Really?" Tommy says. "Thanks for being so cool about this. Hey, so, uh, Kim…"

"Yeah, Tommy?" she asks.

"So, this weekend is the homecoming dance." Tommy says. "I know it's kind of last minute, but, I was kind of wondering if maybe…"

"Yes?" Kim says urging him to go on.

"You'd see if Trini was interested in going with me." Tommy says. Kim's jaw dropped.

"What!?" She exclaims.

"I'm just messing with you." Tommy says. "So you want to go with me?"

Kim laughs and shakes her head. "You had me going there for a second." Kim says. "Of course I'll go with you Tommy. Sounds like fun."

"Great." Tommy says. "So I'll pick you up Saturday night around 6, and we can go out to eat before we head to the dance."

"It's a date." Kim says smiling.

"I'll see you then." Tommy says. "Unless, you still need a ride from school."

"Nah, Billy as planning on giving me a ride home. Plus, I was thinking about stopping by the youth center and I know you said you're busy tonight."

"Alright." Tommy says. "See you later." He runs off. Kim turns back to Zack.

"Well you were right." Kim says to Zack.

"Of course I was." Zack says. "What was I right about?"

"You said the other Tommy was acting weird because he wanted to ask me to the dance." Kim says. "Well, he just asked me."

Zack stops in his tracks. "Oh crap." he says. "That's this weekend already. Oh ma, I hope Angela doesn't already have a date. I'll see you later, Kim. I've got to go find Angela before it's too late. Angela!" He also runs off. Kim starts shaking her head, and keeps walking to class.

* * *

After school, the 5 ranger teens meet up at the youth center. They take a seat at a table up by the bar. Ernie comes over to them and takes their drink orders. Kim begins to tell tell them about how Tommy asked her to the dance earlier that.

Zack butts into the conversation. "You're not the only one who got a date today. Guess who's going to the dance with Angela Griggs?"

"Bulk?" Trini asks.

"No, me." Zack says.

"I wasn't talking to you." Trini says, pointing behind Zack. Bulk and Skull are standing behind them. Bulk doesn't look very happy.

"What do you want Bulk?" Jason asks.

"You geeks are sitting at our table." Bulk says.

"Yeah!" Skull says. "Now get lost!"

"Sorry, guys." Trini says. "We were here first. Besides, how could we possibly have expected you. Detention isn't set to get out for another half hour."

"Haha, very funny." Bulk says. "I'll have you know that we don't have detention this week."

"Well, there's a first for everything." Kim says.

"Technically, that's not true." Billy says. "Everything has the possibility of a first happening, but there's not a first time for every event. For example…"

"Billy, we get it." Jason says. "Why don't you guys just take one of the other tables? There are a bunch open."

"Yeah, but none of them is OUR table." Skull says.

"None of them ARE your table." Billy says, correcting his grammar.

"That's what I said." Skull says.

"Hey!" A voice from behind them says. They turn and see Tommy walking up behind them.

"Oh look Skull." Bulk says. "It's the 6th geekoid who go us in trouble with Lt. Stone."

"What do you want, Tommy?" Skull says. Bulk gives him a look. "What? I couldn't come up with an insult?"

"I believe they said they weren't moving." Tommy says. "Now, I don't want to get in trouble with the cops, but if you don't move on, I won't mind kicking your asses again."

"Oh yeah." Bulk says inching closer to him.

"Yeah." Tommy says. Bulk stares at Tommy, and his eyes flash Green. Both Bulk and Skull see this and freak out.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Bulk says. He grabs Skull by the collar and they rush away.

"What was that about?" Jason asks.

"I have no idea." Tommy says. "Mind if I join you guys. I called my uncle, and it turns out my plans fell through. Kim said you guys might be here."

"Yeah, man. It's cool." Jason says.

"So anyway, back to my story about getting Angela to go with me to the dance." Zack says.

"What?" Tommy says. "Did you blackmail her?" The others laugh.

"Not cool, man." Zack says. "Not cool. I just asked her. Said it was a no pressure date. Just two people, going to the dance together."

"Sounds serious." Trini says, sarcastically.

Ernie comes over to the table and passes milkshakes out to the 5 teens. "Oh, Tommy, didn't see you there? What can I get you to drink?"

"Strawberry Protein Shake please." Tommy says.

"You got it." Ernie says. "Be right back."

"So what about you hotshot?" Tommy says to Jason. "You got a hot date for the dance on saturday."

"Actually, I don't think I'm going." Jason says.

"What?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, I'm just not a huge fan of dances." Jason says.

"But you've got to go." Tommy says quickly.

"What? Why?" Jason says.

"It's just…" Tommy pauses trying to say something. "Well, it would just be weird to not have the whole group together. You guys are basically a team, right?"

"A team?" Trini says, inquisitively.

"Why would you say that?" Jason asks.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Tommy says. "You guys just seem to stick together. That's all."

"Well, I'm going to go use the restroom." Trini says. "Kim, you wanna come with?"

"Well, I'm not…" Trini kicks her leg. "Sure, why not." Kim and Trini get up and head towards the restroom.

Tommy looks over at Billy.

"What about you Billy? You going to the dance."

"At this time, I've been unable to acquire a female companion to go with me." Billy says. "I'm not sure if I'll be in attendance."

"Well, you're never going to get a date saying things like you haven't be able to 'acquire a female companion'." Tommy says. "Loosen up a bit, man. Now, there's gotta be some girl you could ask. What about Trini? She doesn't seem to be talking about a date. I'm sure if she'd love to go with you."

"You seem awfully eager to help us find dates." Jason says. "What's going on?

"Look, here's the deal." Tommy says. "I really like Kim, and you guys are Kim's closest group of friends. If I end up dating Kim, which could happen, I'm going to spending a lot of time with you guys. I just want you to like me. That's all."

"Look man, you don't have to set us up or act like you've been apart of the group for a long time to get us to like you." Zack says. "You're the new guy here. Embrace the role. Let us meet the real Tommy. We can't like you if we don't know you."

"I guess you're right." Tommy says. "But I was serious about you asking Trini to the dance. I can tell she likes you. There doesn't even have to be any pressure. Just ask her to go as a friend."

"I suppose I could do that." Billy says.

* * *

Meanwhile Trini pulls Kim aside in front of the restroom.

"What the hell was this about, Trini?" Kim says. "You're not the type of girl who brings other girls with her to the bathroom.

"Why is Tommy suddenly so comfortable around us?" Trini asks. "Last time we were here with him, we got teleported away. We've never really hung out with him, outside of you, but all of a sudden he's acting like he knows everything about us. Even calling us a team?"

"Trini, calm down." Kim says. "You're overreacting."

"It's just doesn't make sense to me." Trini says.

"He's probably just trying to get to know my friends." Kim says. "I am going on a date with him. I know him. He's a good guy. You're worrying over nothing."

"Maybe." Trini says. "But no one is that comfortable around new people. Plus, his use of the word team makes me feel like he knows that we're..."

"Trini, listen to me." Kim says slowly. "There is no way he knows that. No one knows that besides Zordon, Alpha, and the people at D.E.T.A. That's it. We do have a tight group. I can see him calling us a team. You're overthinking it."

"You're probably right." Trini says. "Speaking of Zordon and Alpha, I wonder Alpha's had any luck finding Zordon yet?"

"Alpha said he'd contact if there was any news." Kim says. "Look, we've been gone for a few minutes. We should really get back to the table soon."

* * *

The girls come back to the table and sit down. "So, Trini, Billy has something he'd like to ask you." Tommy says, as they sit down.

"He does?" Trini says.

"Um… Trini, I was wondering if you would acquire me to the dance on Saturday night." Billy says. "You're on of my closest female friends and one of the few people I would really feel confortable going with."

Trini gives Kim a look, thinking this has Tommy written all over it. "Sure Billy, I'll go with you." She says nervously.

"Really?" Billy says, that's great.

Just one question." Trini says. "Why did you wait so long to ask? I mean, we've known about the dance for a while. Seems kind of last minute."

"It just became clear to me that most of the group was going, so why shouldn't we." Billy says.

Trini glares at Tommy. "It just became clear to you, huh?" She says.

Kim leans over to Zack "I think it might be a good idea if we get Trini away from Tommy." She whispers to him. "She freaking out about how buddy buddy he's gotten with us. Plus, I think she's worried about Zordon."

Zack nods. "Look, Tommy, it's been real man, but we've got to run." He says standing up. He and Tommy do a quick handshake and the others stand up. Jason gives Zack a look wondering what's going on, but goes along with it.

"Already?" Tommy says. "Seems like you guys just got here, but I guess that's cause I just got here. Look, I gotta wait for my shake, so I'm going to chill here for a while. You guys have fun." The 5 ranger teens run off. As they do Ernie comes back with Tommy's milkshake. He sets it down in front of him. Tommy looks at it for a second. "Pink." He says.

"Yeah, Tommy, it is pink." Ernie says. "That's what you get when you order a strawberry shake. Why, do you have a problem that it's pink?"

"Whoa, calm down. I was just noticing it's color." Tommy says, watching the rangers leave. "Besides, I love pink." He says, then sips on the milkshake.

* * *

The rangers meet up in the hallway, out of Tommy's sight. "So why did we have to leave so quick, Zack?" Jason asks.

"Kim said Trini was freaking out about Tommy being so friendly." Zack says. "I know what he said about wanting to get to know us, but I'm on her side. He's acting weird."

"We really don't have much context to base that off us." Billy says. "Weird is a way of saying different than normal, but we've only met him for a short time. It could be the way he normally acts."

"Could be, but I thought it was best to get out of there." Zack says.

"Billy, did Tommy pressure you into asking me to the dance?" Trini asks.

"What?" Billy says. "I wouldn't say he pressured me into it. He asked if I had a date, I said no, he suggested you as a possible date, and I agreed that it made sense."

"Wait, he suggested me?" Trini asks.

"Guys, keep it down." Jason says. "Since we said we were leaving, it might be best to continue this conversation elsewhere."

"We should check on Alpha's progress on finding Zordon." Zack says.

"Can't hurt I guess." Jason says. "Let's go."

The rangers teleport to the command center. "Alpha, you had any luck finding Zordon yet?" Jason asks.

"Not yet." Alpha says. "The computers have been scanning all known galaxies for his signal, but it seems like the Green Ranger made it nearly impossible to find him."

"Well, keep looking Alpha." Zack says. "We could really use some answers."

"Is there any update on the identity of the Green Ranger." Trini asks.

"I haven't really been looking into that at this time." Alpha says. "Most of the Command Center's power is being used to search for Zordon."

"I thought we decided that wasn't a big deal at this time?" Zack asks.

"Well, any information we have on the guy is a piece of information we can use to beat him." Trini says.

"At the very least, learning his identity could help in our search for Zordon." Billy says. "He's the one who sent Zordon away. Maybe he knows how to get him back?" He slides onto the computer next to Alpha and starts pressing some buttons.

"Yeah, but that's a long shot, at best." Jason says. "Assuming he can find out who he is, and capture him, there's still no guaranteeing he'll talk or tell us anything useful."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Rita hasn't tried to attack us today." Zack says. "I'm not complaining, but we're at an incredible disadvantage without Zordon. Plus, she's the Green Ranger, Goldar, and now Scorpina on her side. Not to mention armies of putties, and who knows how many other monsters."

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I'm not going to the dance." Jason says. The other turn and look at him. "I wasn't going to say anything in front of Tommy, but I don't think it's a great idea for us all to be engaged socially at the same time. Trini and Billy going together, makes some sense considering if they have to leave, no one is really going to question it. If Rita attacks at the time of the dance, how do you propose on telling Angela or Tommy that you have to leave without saying 'I'm a Power Ranger.'?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about that." Zack says.

"Do you think I should call Tommy and tell him something came up?" Kim says.

"No, no." Jason says. "Look, I don't mean to guilt you guys into anything. Zack, I now how long you've liked Angela, and Kim, ever since you've met Tommy, you've been even bubblier than usual. I'm not saying you shouldn't go. I'm just saying, it's not a good idea for us all to go. I'm refraining from going so I can be ready should Rita attack. Who knows if she will or not?"

"That makes a lot of sense, actually." Kim says. "I'll be sure to have some cover story with Tommy so he knows I may have to leave in a rush."

"Same here." Zack says. "Only, with Angela. I doubt Tommy will care that much if I have to leave."

"If he continues acting like he was today, he might." Trini says.

"Let it go." Kim says. "If he hadn't used the word team, you wouldn't have freaked out this much. He doesn't know we're rangers."

Kim and Trini start to argue back and forth, but Jason sets in between them. "Look, we already have enough enemies to deal with right now! We can't afford to be fighting with each other. Maybe Tommy was or wasn't acting weird today, but does it really matter that much? We shouldn't be fighting right now. We're all frustrated that Zordon is missing, but we'll get him back. Mark my words, we will get him back, and we will stop Rita, but we won't do any of that unless we stop fighting with each other and work together.

Kim and Trini look at each. "I'm so sorry, Trini." Kim says rushing towards her and hugging her.

"No, Kim, I'm the one who should be sorry." Trini says. "I'm fighting over nothing. I'm just being paranoid."

They stop embracing. "So glad that is over with." Zack says. "I wasn't sure how much of that fighting I could take."

"I've got it." Billy says.

"You've got Zordon?" Trini says rushing over to him.

"No, but I've found a way to expand the search parameters. If I'm right, we can draw power away from the Command Center's shielding, without completely taking it down, of course. It should speed up the process exponentially."

"Billy, you're a genius." Jason says. "You continue to amaze me everytime you figure this type of stuff out."

"Thanks, I just hope it helps us find Zordon." Billy says.

* * *

Tommy walks into Rita's palace.

"Ah Green Ranger, I trust everything is going according to plan." Rita says.

"Almost, my queen." Tommy says. "The Red Ranger is not planning on attending the dance. My plan may require some tweaking, but it should still work. I just have to move more quickly once the plan is set into motion. Once I have the pink ranger in my possession, Goldar will have to execute the remainder of the plan. By this time on Saturday, you should have the Power Coins in your possession. Then no one will stand in your way of ruling this planet." He laughs.

"Excellent." Rita says, and she join with him in laughing.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
